The Unforgotten Chronicles: Naruto s Begining
by Last-Hoxed-Spirit
Summary: Naruto s parents survive the sealing by some mirecle. but after a certain incedent they abandon him. But every thing was part of a prophecy, he will also find out that he is tied to two other families.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: It all began**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

There he was on top of Gamabunta with his son facing off against the Kyubi. He knew what would happen, but he had to do it. He wished he could watch his son grow and be there for everything.

"You know, Minato, this will be the last time we see each other" Said Gamabunta.

"Yeah, I have a favor to ask you ´bunta. Take care of my kid will you?" Said Minato in a sad tone while looking at his son.

"Sure, whatever you want." said Gamabunta.

After he said that Minato started to do the hand seals, at that moment the Kyubi looked at him and time started to low down for everyone. Gamabunta got out his dagger ready to fight the biju lord. Just when the Kyubi was about to reach at them a blinding light appeared, and pushed the fox back. Minato was amazed at this but had to continue with the seal. He was still a good way from finishing and prayed to Kami that whatever was helping him would still be there. Kyubi, not one to give up decided to attack again but like before it was rejected and pushed even further. Just then the shinigami appeared which for a brief moment Minato was relieved but saw the fox was getting back up.

"What do you want mortal" said the Shinigami.

"Please seal the Kyubi within my son." Said Minato.

"You know the price; one seal, one soul."Replied the Shinigami.

The fox finally realizing what was about to happen, it went for a full out charge.

"I know and I accept just seal it away." Said Minato in a depressed voice.

The Shinigami then started to do the sealing. His arm passed through baby Naruto and toward the Kyubi. The Shinigami then grabbed it by its face and started to pull him in. The fox being caught decided to do the only thing it could do in this situation. It planted itself and tried to resist but it was futile. It struggled and pulled but the Shinigami was still pulling him in, the Kyubi being more desperate grabbed the next thing. Gamabunta seeing what was about to happen pulled up his dagger and put it where the Kyubi was reaching for. The head then started to enter the body, and the pressure started to increase on the blade. Then like that the blade snapped. When that snapped the sealing went faster. The torso, the back legs, and soon the tails were going in. For a while everything was calm. That is until the Shinigami spoke.

"Its time to pay." As he was about to reach for Minato the bright light appeared again right next to the Shinigami's head. The Shinigami looked at it for a couple of minutes, as if it was whispering in its ear. Then he turned to Minato and said. "You are fortunate mortal, but remember this there is always a price to be paid."

And with the light, the Shinigami disappeared to their plane. Minato not know what to do, looked down at his son to see that baby Naruto was looking up at him as if confused. "Minato, Minato! Wake up!" said Gamabunta from below.

Minato finally realizing that he was alive and the Kyubi was said the only thing he could. "Take me to the hospital, I need to see Kushina."

In the maternity ward one redhead was crying her eyes out. She was about to lose the man she loved and wasn't even sure about her son. She couldn't take it they were both out their facing of against the Kyubi, and here she was in a bed not able to do anything. After a moment she didn't here anything coming from the battle she looked up to see that nothing was going on.

"Kushina! Sensei he…."she looked towards the door to see Kakashi. Suddenly a loud crash was heard outside the window. Both turned to look at the window standing there was Minato with a bundle in his arms.

"Kushina" he said in a low whisper. As they made eye contact he walked to her bed. He handed her the baby, she took him in a hurry almost yanking him away from Minato. Minato then hugged thinking that if he let go the Shinigami would come back and taking him away for ever. Kushina first checking her baby once she saw his face, she hugged Minato with one hand and held tighter Naruto with the other.

From the door two people were looking at them. "That's so sweet. Look at them, such a touchy reunion don't you think?" Said Rin.

"Yeah, it is rather touching, but something…..feels off." Said Kakashi whispering the last part.

"What was that?" asked Rin not taking her eyes off the scene.

"I said bet someone's watching them from above" he said "any way lets leave them be, let them have there moment."With that said both of them left the family alone.

What they didn't notice is that what Kakashi said was right some one was watching from above. But it wasn't just them; the entities were watching two other families. Two other newborns that in the future would make the biggest impact ever.

**Author notes **

**First thing first, this is my very first Fanfic ever. I´ve been wanting to do this story for a long time so here is the first chapter. Even though I haven't used it I will use Italic and bold text will be used for AN.**

**As for the second chapter I will upload it soon and it will be longer. Another thing is that I will do few AN, because I wont explain a lot of things, but I will explain a few things right now.**

**Kushina wasn't the Kyubi host before.**

**Madara will not be the main antagonist.**

**Im only going to be writing a couple of things in Japanese; names from characters that already exist and the occasional oc, gods and most locations will be in Japanese. As for everything else will be English.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Chapter two: Whisker like markings

At the hospital Kushina and Minato awoke from their sleep. What woke them was baby Naruto gurgling trying to get their attention. "Hi there, you ready to go home now?" asked Kushina in a soft voice.

Naruto just had a big toothless smile. She then grabbed a cloth and cleaned baby Naruto´s face. She then finishes by cleaning his unmarked cheeks which for some reason made his smile bigger.

It has been six months since the sealing and Konoha had practically bounced back since then. There were still some destruction but most of it was rebuilt. The forest that was destroyed, however would take more time to regrow.

Minato was rather happy. Rather. His village was coming back from a huge blow. His wife was pregnant once again, with twins. And his son was doing great ever since a certain incident.

**-Flashback-One month after sealing-**

It was late at night, past midnight, Minato and Kushina were in bed when the suddenly heard a baby crying. Normally one of them would get up, but this time his cry was different. Naruto was crying louder then ever, as if he was in pain. Minato and Kushina then rushed to the crib, but as they were approaching it they noticed a red glowing coming from it. What they saw in the crib completely shocked them, it mortified them. Naruto was covered in a red chakra veil flowing out from the seal. It was mostly surrounding Naruto´s head. Kushina went to grab him but the veil prevented that. It started to burn her hand, and then it started to focus on her hand instead of Naruto. For a slight second she could get free no matter what she tried, until one last tug and it let go. She then looked at her baby to see that once again it started to form around his head. It stopped flowing from the seal and slowly it started to focus on his cheeks, and it started to mold.

Naruto´s cry started to calm down when he saw his mother. He then saw his father, and was about to smile but felt something strange happen.

The chakra around Naruto started to take a form six small long forms. Fingers with extremely sharp looking finger nails. Minato was about to reach for him this time when suddenly the fingers attached themselves to the skin on his cheeks. They didn't want to move for fear something bad would happen. But either way it was still going to occur.

The nails dug deep, getting a large wale from Naruto. In a fast motion they pulled outwards, then receded to the seal as if nothing happened. His cries were so load and hard that he was basically choking. Kushina tried again to get him but for a slight second she hesitated. She picked him up and started to cradle him until he would finally calm down.

Minato had a lot of things going through his mind. But one thing, as if he was hearing it like the first time: "…there is always a price to be paid." _"Was this the price? Or is the seal not complete because I´m alive?" _He thought. "C´mon lets go back to bed." He said to his wife while they took their son with them.

When they were in their bed they saw that Naruto had finally stopped crying, but on his cheeks were black markings. They looked like whisker marks but they were all jagged. The peculiar thing about them was that there was no blood.

-**Flashback end-**

"….ensie. SENSEI! HELLO!" A hand waving in front of him, which was the first thing that Minato noticed. He then noticed that it belonged to his student Kakashi. "What´s wrong sensei?" asked Kakashi.

"Nothing so what do you need?" said Minato looking at Kakashi´s direction, but not really at him like he was still lost in thought.

"Um… you called me in; wow I haven't seen you like this since you found out that Kushina was pregnant."Said Kakashi. "So what got you so distracted let me guess Kushina is pregnant again."

"Yeah" Said Minato like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But never mind that, I got a mission for you, it's nothing to complicate just a simple retrieval mission. Do you accept?"

"Yes" Said Kakashi without thinking about it. "What am I after?"

"Your after someone, I need you to bring back Jiraiya." Said Minato. "Pack for a long term mission just in case, I don't know how long it will take."

"Were do I start looking" Asked Kakashi.

"Well like a said pack for a long time mission" Minato said with a sheepish grin. Kakashi just stared at his sensei.

"Can you at least tell me where he can be or a clue? Anything would be nice." Said Kakashi in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Try somewhere that has hot springs, lots of hot springs." Minato said.

"Hot springs? Ok then." With that Kakashi was about to leave when Minato said. " Or brothels." _"Oookayyy sounds more like he wants me to do other things" _Kakashi thought and just left after that not really wanting to question any more.

"_Sensei I really need you to come back, even though I have sent you a message you haven't answered" _Minato thought, while he started to do paperwork. He then stopped and thought _"what am I doing" _He then made a couple of shadow clones to do the work while he walked to the couch that he had moved in for his 'visitors'. He plopped down and pulled out a book, an orange book.

He had been reading for a couple of minutes when someone knocked on the door. He hid the book as quick as he could and told the person to come in. It was the third Hokage. He then pulled out his book again and started to read. Meanwhile Sarutobi just looked at the scene before him, clones doing paperwork while Minato was reading.

One thought went through his mind "You son of a bitch."

Minato just glanced at him and chuckled. "C´mon old man you never thought of this? I mean seriously no stress at all."

The third just sighed, and started muttering over how much time he could have saved. "Minato you have to tell the people soon about your son, and the fact that some people want to make marriage proposals." He said finally getting serious.

"I will just let them calm a bit more; I don't want them to start a riot." Said Minato finally putting his book down and looking at Sarutobi. "Kushina said something about a proposal or proposals, I wasn't paying attention. He shouldn't go through one or he should go through one, don't remember I´ll ask her tonight."

The current Hokage and the ex-Hokage stayed in the office for a couple of hours till Minato had his paper work done. Minato told him about what happened, the old Hokage told him to check the seal a couple of times a month to see if anything changed and to call Jiraiya. Minato at that point wanted to get home to his family. Have some dinner, spend some time with his kid and sleep with his wife.

On a continent far off there was a clan. This clan stood out from the rest, they had wings sprouting out their backs. It was said that they were descendents an Angel. Some had white wings, pure untainted white, while others had a pitch black wings that seemed to absorb light. These were called the Royal Bloods after all along with their wings they had an extra gift. They could absorb metal and reshape it in their bodies and make it come out.

But one child, a one year was different from the rest. He unknowingly had a dragon sealed in him, no one knew in fact, except his father. Some said it was a demon, others a divine creator, but it was a twenty winged dragon the one that at one point, along with the ten tails, was supposed to keep the world in balance. They failed back then and lost their powers one by force the other by choice, now new powers will arise. But this time it will be three.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: That one moment.

Here he was, lying on his bed for no reason. Well there was nothing else to do but lie on his bed while looking at the ceiling. He couldn't understand why people hated him. Had he done something bad? If he did then he would apologize. His guardian seemed to be able to stand him but that was rare. Most of the time he would just ground him, send him to his room, and then would just leave. Like right now. Usually Naruto would leave and go outside to see if he could find something to do or find someone to play with until they were taken away. Then when he would walk home he would see the sneers people had on their face. Or the occasional one would throw something at him.

_Sigh _

He wished that he could live in his dreams. Were he had a family, a father, mother, and two siblings. He would always here laughter, he would see smiles, but most importantly he would feel loved. He would see that his blond father would always make him smile. His red headed mother would always take care of him. And his two sibling, never could figure out if they were boys or girls, would always talk to him in some weird gurgling noise. But then it would always end the same way, he would see red, and then his siblings would start to cry. His mother and father would rush in and for a moment look at the scene. And the next words that came out of his mother´s mouth, he would hear them clearly "…GET HIM AWAY HE´S GOING TO HURT THEM… IT WANTS TO BREAK FREE!" With that he would wake up. To this reality.

_Sigh...agian _

He finally got tired of staying in his room, it's been like ten minutes but for him it seemed like an eternity. So he decided to leave via the window. Then he realized something were would he go. Let's see…. the ramen stand, he didn't have any money. The owner of the place barely seemed to tolerate him being there. His daughter would just glare at him.

The park was a good choice, until the parents would take their kids home. Or the other kids wouldn't let him play with them. In the end he would feel lonely.

"_Maybe I should just go for a walk. See where I end up." _With that he started walking in a random direction. Not know he was going to the training grounds.

-Uchiha Main House-

"Itachi can you take your brother with you." Said Mikoto.

"Fine, come on little brother lets go." Said Itachi knowing he couldn't really get out of this.

"Okay big brother." Said a smiling little Sasuke, and followed his brother out the door.

Mean while Mikoto was now having a smile on her face. She could finally rest for a while until her husband and kids came back. "Mommy where are you?" That's right, she forgot about her daughter. Thinking on what to do, she finally had an idea. She could drop her off with Kushina and her daughters and meanwhile catch up with her, after all it has been a while. "Come on honey lets go visit some friends."

-Training grounds-

As soon as they arrived at a training ground Sasuke started to ask questions. He was quite on the way here, which surprised Itachi, but he knew these questions would be coming soon.

"Itachi who trains you? You always train by yourself don't you have a sensei?" Asked a curious Sasuke.

"My sensei is Kushina Namikaze, and I sometimes train with my team but a true shinobi trains all the time. One should always be working on their strengths and any and all weakness they may have." Said Itachi in a more serious tone then normal. "Now go sit over on that bolder so I wont hurt you." With a quick ok Sasuke ran to the other side of the field were the bolder was at. And started to climb it, so that he could see and not get in the way.

-Few minutes before Uchihas arrived at the Training ground-

Naruto was walking in a random direction, not really caring where he was going. He was a bit disappointed that no one was around. That is so he for some reason decided to go left, instead of going back home.

After a while he heard some voices so he went to go look. He then saw a teen and a little kid standing there for a short time, until the little kid ran to the other side of the field. Naruto then hid among the bushes just incase, he didn't know if they were friendly or mean.

When Naruto looked at the teen he saw something that would truly amaze him forever. He did all kinds of the things from fighting replicas of him to spitting out fire. But what truly amazed was that he kept on fighting after a while.

After about 3 hours the other kid got off the rock and left with the teen, who had called him. Naruto on the other hand was really impressed. But when they were leaving he heard the older boy say something about getting ready for the festival. He decided to go home maybe his guardian would take him to the festival after all it was his birthday.

It was getting dark now. He had now idea where he was all he knew that since those other boys had left he didn't know which way to go. _"This place looks the same I have to get out of here"_ He was a bit scared until he heard fireworks. So he ran in that direction hoping that he wouldn't be in trouble. _"I really need to get home."_ As soon as he arrived he saw a lot of people just minding their own business, play games, drinking having fun, and kids just chasing each other. He wanted to stay but need to go home. So he ran, not knowing that some people saw him with bad intentions.

"Hey isn't that him"

"Yeah it is, look at him ruining our fun"

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson"

"Hurry he´s getting away"

With that a small group of people started to fallow Naruto away from the festival. The group used ally ways to cut him off and grab anything they could use as a weapon. Pipes, two by fours, glass bottles, just about anything they could use. They just needed him to walk towards a secluded place. And as if on cue he walked in a dead end ally.

"_I need to hurry, if I cut threw here I´ll get there faster, I hope."_ When Naruto saw that it was a dead end he turned around ready to walk out the ally way but there was a group of people standing in the way.

"Well well well, looks like we caught ourselves a demon." Said some random civilian.

"What…" was all Naruto could say before a glass bottle was thrown at him, hitting him right on the head and knocking him to the floor. With that the people rushed at him beating him with whatever they had. They yelled at him saying they were avenging some family member or some one else. But the last one he heard was they were avenging the son of the fourth. After that he blacked out, after all it he was a 6 year old today. It was the first beating he ever had, and hoped that it would be the last one too.

When they finally had their fun they looked at the body. It was a child, a harmless child with forming bruises and blood on him. They wanted to say that they did the right thing but they couldn't. They started to panic, they didn't know what to do, they thought they attacked a demon but what they were seeing told them other wise, he didn't try to attack or to defend all he did was…. nothing. So did the only thing they could they ran, the mob of twenty people ran. They knew that this would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

-On the roof tops-

Kakashi was heading home reading his now favorite book. Then he saw a group of civilians running from an ally in a panic. It was his day off, but being a shinobi of the leaf meant that he should always be prepared. So he decided to investigate, and what he found was shocking. On the floor Naruto was lying bruised and bloody. He picked him up and took him to the hospital hoping it wouldn't be too late.

-Another continent-

"Get out of here, take the kids and run!" said a man to his wife.

He then turned towards the village that he was facing that was on fire. Then some other people showed in front of him.

"I´ll show you why you don't mess with the dormant spirit." His appearance started to change to a man with tattoos, his muscles started to expand. "Neither my village nor my clan will ever die out" and after that he got out a sword and fought the raiders.

The woman was running to the shore where they had a boat waiting. She put in her younger son of 6 years of age first then her oldest son of 13 years of age. "Listen to me we have to go away ok…." "THERE THEY ARE HURRY DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY." "Shit" she said and started to rev the engine. "Know that me and your father have always loved you and we will always watch over you two, take good care of your brother" she said looking at the older "and always listen to your brother." She said looking at the younger. The two boys were cry but didn't know what they could say. "mom hurry get in we can all leave." Said the oldest. "I´m sorry but if I do they´ll catch up" with that she hugged her children and smiled at them. The last smile they would ever see from their mother. They were about to protest when she accelerated the boat. She turned around to face her opponents. She then let out a maniacal laugh. All the two kids saw were a huge explosion from were there mother was at.

**Author note **

**First thing the last chapters ending was a bit messed up, frankly I have no memory of that, it was late at night. And if you haven't guessed by now the ending of the chapter have to do with the other two kids. They are not all the same age one is older and Naruto and another share the same birthday. **

**In the next chapter the certain incident will be explain more, Naruto´s dream is actually a memory, and in like 2 chapters he will finally meet the first.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**QUICK AU: yeah my grammar and spelling really isn't the best, you've probably noticed. I´m trying to correct it but the occasional thing gets by me.**

**Chapter 4: Memories  
><strong>

In a recovery room Naruto started to wake up. He didn't know what to do he was beaten the night before; well he thinks it was the night before. He was probably going to get yelled at by his guardian. "I shouldn't have left my room" he thought really depressed.

Then a person walked in he was dressed in Anbu uniform, with a dog mask. "Your finally awake, well that's good news, thought you wouldn't make it in the state you were in last night." Said the man in a relived tone. "Well I should get going I only had time to check up on you."

"Wait what´s your name?" asked Naruto.

"Just call me Inu" and with that he left.

"_Inu?"_ Naruto thought, he wanted to thank the man from saving him, but another thought came to him. _"He has weird hair."_

-Hokage office-

Minato was on his couch reading his book when someone barged into his office. Thinking fast he threw the book to where ever, only to realize he threw it to the door. He got lucky because, the door didn't completely open and it got trapped between it and the wall. _"Thank god."_

In walked Kakashi in his Anbu uniform without his mask on. He looked serious, and somewhat pissed. "Sensei did you hear what happened to Naruto?" Minato motioned him to sit but he stood standing.

_Sigh_ "Yeah I´ve heard. I didn't think this would happen though." Said Minato "I thought that the fox would use that cloak thing." _"Maybe I didn't do the right thing after all."_

"What are you talking about sensei?" asked Kakashi.

Minato sighed…..

-Flashback- Naruto age 3-

Naruto was in a room with his younger twin sisters, Yuki and Fuki. Meanwhile Minato and Kushina were downstairs talking until they heard a cry they prayed to never hear again. This time though there was another pair of cries along it. They rushed to the room to see that Naruto was indeed covered in the chakra vial again. But the vial was slowly creeping to the twins. "Separate them, GET HIM AWAY HE´S GOING TO HURT THEM! THE KYUBI WANTS TO KILL NARUTO! IT WANTS TO BREAK FREE!" Kushina screamed fearing the safety of her son and her daughters. She grabbed her daughters. While Minato put a seal on Naruto, rendering him unconscious. Well he was unconscious but for a brief moment something happened. His eyes snapped open to reveal blood red, slit eyes "There is always a price to be paid." It wasn't narutos voice it sounded more demonic, more mature, and slightly female.

Minato swallowed hard, was the seal not complete. He, his sensei, the third even Orochimaru checked out the seal. But how was the Kyubi able to take over. He was scared, his son could be already dead, but he didn't have it in him to kill. Not while the body looked like his son. He thought what he could do.

"I´m scared what can we do, I don't think I can hurt him, but we can´t him around if the seal isn't secure."Said Kushina in a scared voice.

"_Well there is that option."_ Thought Minato "What if we banish him from our clan." Said Minato looking at Kushina while she tried to comfort the twins to a bit of success with one.

"We can´t do that we aren't an official clan." Said Kushina while she finally calmed the twins down and looked at the body of Naruto.

"Well that's not entirely true we are a clan you took up the Namikaze name, and a Hokage´s family becomes a clan unless they don´t want to." Said Minato.

-End Flashback-

"Wow" was all that Kakashi could say. "So why exactly did you kick him out of your clan?"

_Sigh_ "We thought that if we separated ourselves from him, and with some time, we could take him out if the Kyubi did posses him."Said Minato with a regretful voice. "But its been hard, Kushina sometimes cries at night thinking its her fault. I can´t even force myself to look at him without regret."

"You know sensei it isn't too late, or it could be, I don't know. But you need to do something for him, even though you abandon him, and have a reason to do it, it doesn't change the fact that he is still your son." Said Kakashi "anyway I need to get going." With that he walked out the door, and closing it behind him. He then reopened the door and with an eye smile said, "You know sensei you shouldn't read while you're on the job, you never know when Kushina might walk in." Minato chuckled at that, then looked at the ceiling while pondering what his student had said.

Minato was deep in thought, could he bring back his son, or was he still a risk to the rest of his family. He couldn't decide right now, he needed to relax. He went to pick up his book, until he noticed that it wasn't by the wall. _"When …."_ he then thought back to when Kakashi reopened the door. "Oh no you don't." he was about to chase after his student until the door reopened.

"Give me back my Ich….aaaa…..hahaha" Standing in the door way was his wife looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Give back your what?" She asked in a calm borderline murderess voice. "I saw your student walking out of the office with a big smile on his face, and a certain book in his hand."

"Well you know him, he likes to read." Said Minato while trying to get the nearest window.

"The thing is on the back cover it said PROPERTY OF MINATO: IF FOUND RETURN OR ELSE; care to explain what that means?" Said Kushina in even more murderess tone.

"Um….no" And made a mad dash towards the window, but was toppled over by his wife. She was now holding him face down with his arms behind his back. "You know what I think about that book don't you. I guess I have to remind you now."

One thought went through his mind when he heard those words. _"Shit"_

-With Naruto-

Naruto was walking out the hospital, apparently Inu had signed for him to be discharged. He didn't want to go home so he started to walk in a random direction. Some people glared at him, but he saw a couple that seemed to have regret on their face, and would then turn away. He thought it was weird but kept on walking. It was around noon and finally decided to go to the park.

He then walked into his favorite park and went to sit by the river that flowed through. He started to throw things into the river not really caring. But after a while he got bored and looked around and didn't see anybody which was weird.

Suddenly he heard something, well more like someone. It sounded like they were….singing. With nothing to do he went to investigate. As he got closer he could here it more clearly.

"Tu angelito soy yoooo woaoo… tu angelito… tu angelito"

* * *

><p>-Kakashi looking for Jiraiya-<p>

It's been two months, two long months for Kakashi. He finally found Jiraiya and he wouldn't leave right away, unless Kakashi would read his book. Kakashi was about to say no but, when he showed him the book cover, Kakashi got curious. He saw that a lot of guys read it, mostly in secret or when there were no women around. So without another thought he started to read it, meanwhile Jiraiya had a big smile on his face _"Number one fan in the making"_ he thought not knowing what he had just created.

Down the road Jiraiya finally wanted his book back. "Ok you've had your fun give me back my book." "No." Said Kakashi while turning the page. _"What the fuck?"_ thought Jiraiya, he wanted that book back, it was the first one ever to get published, that book was the first one of the press, and add to the fact that it had gold trimmings.

"Listen kid I don't know who you thi…." But stopped when he saw Kakashi was holding a kunai to the book holding it as a hostage. "My book" said Kakashi in fast manner "If I can´t have it neither can you, by the way if you try to take it from me I´ll activate the explosive note on the back page."

* * *

><p><strong>AU<strong>

**Yes the song being sung is in Spanish why, well it was the only song that came to mind, and I was listening to it while I was typing this out. Won't be doing this to much so don't worry, but its like a foretelling. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The first encounter: Naruto meet Angel

"_Italics"…_thought

"Normal"….. Speech

* * *

><p>He kept getting closer to the voice until, he found the source from where it was coming from. It was a boy around his age, he looked fat, it could have been the sweater he was wearing. He had black messy hair; he had on a dark blue sweater, and blue jeans. He was looking towards the river, well facing the river with his eyes closed. After a few moments he vocalized the last word and the stopped.<p>

Naruto stood there in a trance, this kid had a great voice. And then like that when the kid stopped singing he realized that they were now staring at one another. "Can I help you with something?" said the kid.

"Um….hi, were you just singing?" Asked Naruto.

"_No, dumbass" _"Yeah I was, is there a problem?" Said the kid with a bit of aggression in his voice.

"No" he said rather quickly. "It's just that I´ve never heard any one sing like that."

"Oh…thanks I guess, I don't get too many complements." Said the other boy.

"What´s your name by the way?" Asked Naruto thinking he might be able to make a friend today.

"My names is Angel, what´s yours?"

"I´m Naruto Uzumaki."

-Sun set-

After a whole day of just messing around and talking about each other they became good friends. Angel told him how he and his brother were kicked out of their clan, and how Naruto was an orphan. Naruto asked if he could sing another song, so Angel did. Then Angel got bored and said that they should play tag or something. So they did, they then started to do other stuff, now after both of them got tired they decided to lie down on the grass near the river.

"Hey you said that you had a brother earlier right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah what about him?"Said Angel.

"Were is he, does he leave you alone the whole day or something?" Asked Naruto wondering why his brother hasn't arrived.

"Normally no, but since we just moved here he went to go look for an apartment, I didn't feel like tagging along so I came to the park. He should be coming for me soon." Said Angel.

"Oh…. Were did you come from then, what village were you in before?" Naruto kept asking, he wanted to know more about his friend.

"I came from another continent, but me and my brother came to the elemental nations when I was like 4 years old. But the last village we were in was Kumo; we move a lot, he never tells me why."

"Angel lets get going I found a place." Said a voice. Naruto observed the person; he looked a lot like Angel, but was mature looking, obviously. He had the same black hair but his was combed backwards. He had on a black t shirt, and black faded jeans. "Say good bye to your friend, you can see him tomorrow."

"Well I got to go, how about we meet here around noon." Said Angel.

"Yeah sure." Said Naruto quit happily.

-At Naruto´s house-

Naruto crept slowly towards his room, not wanting to wake up the man that was his guardian. After all he was still grounded; well he thinks he´s still grounded. He was about to make when he heard the front door open. He was scared, was he going to get yelled at or worse? But he heard a voice that brought calm to him. "Naruto, something happened."

-Outside-

Kakashi was looking at Naruto as he went into his apartment. _"Go through the window or the front door?" _He asked himself. He decided to use the door no point in scaring the kid. As soon as he opened the door he saw Naruto going towards a room. "Naruto, something happened."

Naruto turned around to see that it was Inu. He sighed in relief, "Hey, what happened?" he asked but then as if remembering something he said, "You shouldn't be here because if my caretaker comes he will get mad."

"Well it's about him, you see…..um….he´s dead."Said Kakashi not really knowing in what other way to put it.

"What?" Said Naruto sounding surprised, and not sad or grieving. _"What ´s going to happen? Where will I live? Did he at least leave me inheritance?"_ "What happened, when?"

"It was a couple of hours ago, he was in a bar fight and he messed with the wrong people." Said Kakashi. "Seeing that he didn't leave any will, you get all the money that he had saved up."

After about half an hour, Kakashi, Naruto still only knows his codename, leaves Naruto alone. When he was alone Naruto had a really big grin on his face, apparently Inu pulled some strings and didn't have to go to the orphanage. As long as when he turned eight he decided to join the Ninja Academy, he could live on his own. He wondered how Inu found out, he only told Angel so far that he wanted to become a ninja. What he needed to do now was find a new apartment, but he could do that some other time, he had this apartment paid for two months.

-Almost 2 months later-

With his rent almost up, he needed to find a new apartment. He liked this apartment, but it cost too much. Well Inu told him to look for other apartments, one were he could live comfortably and not have to pay too much.

He went to other apartment building, a few didn't even let him in, while others cost way too much. So after a while he decided to go find Angel, maybe he could lighten his day. So after a while he did find him, at the ramen stand that he was usually at. The old man seemed to be kinder, but Naruto still kept his distance, while his daughter seemed to tolerate him now.

After they had lunch, Angel a bowl and Naruto three, they decided to walk around.

"So you need to find an apartment?" Asked Angel.

"Yup, and it has to be cheap. I don't want to waste all the money on rent." Said Naruto.

"Why don't you check out the building me and my brother stay at. It's ugly and really old but I think it's cheap. The owner is really old and I think his blind."Said Angel. "The other day I was taking out trash and he said, that he doesn't allow pets, or something like that."

"Well ok let's go see." Said Naruto.

-Some time later- after Naruto got his apartment-

"Look at that you got the one next to mine." Said Angel happily.

"I know right, but are you sure these steps are safe?" Asked Naruto while eyeing the stairs that led up to the top floor where his and Angel's apartments were at.

"No, but they haven't collapsed yet." Said Angel, "We can do this all real slow like, or we run like hell up the stairs and hope we make it."

"Hmm, lets run for it." Said Naruto.

-Almost night-

"Ok so tomorrow, you and your brother will help me move in?" Asked Naruto as both were going down the stairs, that earlier they were unsure of.

"I´ll help you, but I´m not sure that my bro will help, he has to go to work." Said Angel.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow."Said Naruto and then he left.

**AN:**

**I had no real ending for this chater, so yeah...my bad. But anywho...**

**Well Naruto is not going to forgive his parents, if i made that happen it wouldn´t be intersting. He will hate his sisters for another reason. As for Angel I will describe him better when he is older, and the third will make in appearance when Angel returns.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Academy

-2 years later-

Naruto was a bit nervous as he was heading in the direction of the academy. Inu told him to not be scared, that everything would be fine. He just wished that Angel was still here. Angel told him that his brother and he were going to move, but that they were going to come back around 4-5 years.

-Flashback-

"Listen, Naruto, me and my brother are going to leave." Said Angel in a downcast voice.

"Why?" asked Naruto in an equally sadden tone.

"Man, I don't know, he just says will be staying her for some time then we leave. It's going to suck man; I think we´re a week after your birthday." Said Angel.

Naruto had his head down, his first and only friend was leaving. He wanted to say something to him.

"From what my bro has told me we are going to some other village, then going to some place that rains or something. Hey you wanna see a secret, something that I have never showed any one ever." Said Angel with a sort of serious tone at first, but in a hushed one at the end.

"Sure" said Naruto, sort of accepting that he was leaving, not liking it, but he might as well spend the rest of his time with his buddy.

"Ok but we have to go where no one can see." Said Angel.

Naruto then thought of a place.

-Training grounds-

They were lucky that no one was training, and even luckier that no one told them that this place was of limits. Naruto with out knowing came to the same place that he saw Itachi training.

"Okay, but remember don't tell any one."Said Angel and took off his black jacket. He then started to take of his shirt. _"Is he coming on to me"_ thought Naruto while he took a step back.

What happened next was unbelievable. Pitch black wings unfolded, and expanded behind Angel.

"Holy shit you have wings!" Said Naruto.

"My brother has them to, but that's not all watch this." Said Angel with a big grin on his face.

He stuck out his arm, with his palm open upwards. He then looked at Naruto to see his reaction.

Naruto meanwhile just looked at his palm. What he saw next was completely breath taking. Metal started to come out of his hand. It looked as if something was rising out of water, but it was his hand.

Angel was just smiling at his friend's reaction. "Surprising isn't it? Here you should keep it, think of it as an early birthday present." Said Angel as he gave the kunai at Naruto. Naruto took it and was handling it really carefully, after it was a knife. "Its pure silver, we can absorb any kind of metal. Well I call it absorb, don't really know what else it can be called."

"Wow" was all Naruto could say.

"C´mon lets go" said Angel as he put on his shirt and his sweater. "I want to go do something, not just stand here." And started walking in the direction the came from.

"Doesn't it hurt if you have your wings like that?" Asked Naruto while trying to hide the kunai.

"No they´re sort of flexible, but once I´m older they sort of meld into my body and look like tattoos." Said Angel, he then grabbed the kunai and it disappeared. "I´ll give it to you when we´re at your house."

-Flashback end-

Naruto smiled at the memory, he then decided to hurry. He didn't know that Inu was looking at him from the rooftops. _"I wonder what was that smile" _thought Kakashi, and followed him to the academy, once he saw that Naruto entered he left. There really wasn't anything that he could do now.

Naruto headed in, hoping that he would be faced in here with what he faced outside. Parents glaring at him, or some turning around not even facing him. He hoped that his sensei would at lest be fair with him, screw all the students, if he didn't pass…well he didn´t know what he would do.

He then entered the classroom; he was like the fifth person to enter not counting the teacher. He looked young, but what was different was that he had a scar looking thing over his nose; it sort of looked like a birth mark. Just like his, well, except he didn't know if his marks on his cheeks were real scars, they didn't feel like scars. The teacher looked at him, and had a small smile on his face. _"Hopefully he won´t be like the rest" _thought Naruto.

-First year-

The first year was ok, he could say. He tried to make friends with other people but they either ignored him, or told them not to bother them. So after a while he gave up. His teacher was like he hoped, he taught Naruto just like everyone in the class. When it came to academics, he was below average. Iruka, as he found out, pushed him and helped him out.

When it came to using chakra he was the first to unlock it. Some students took a day or two; he did it on the first try. In **taijustu **he was the best so far, but he knew that once Neji activated his eyes he would go down. But over all it was a good year, well compared to anything else he was used to.

-Second year-Age 9-

Naruto was happy he was going back, when he was about to enter he saw a family though. It was the Fourth Hokage and his family. Everybody seemed to be surrounding them. He then heard that the Fourth´s daughters were going to attend this year. Somewhere deep inside him he felt sick.

He saw that they were going in his direction to enter the academy, probably to drop off the twins. He decided to go in, didn't want to be yelled at, after all he had done something to the Hokage´s son. He didn't even know that he had a son.

-With the Hokage´s family that day-

Minato was really glad that day; his daughters were taking their first steps in following him and his wife. At the same time, he had a pang of guilt. His son was already in the academy, he was already learning, and from what he knew, the academy teacher and Kakashi were the ones to help him. Kushina had similar thoughts going threw mind, but all she could do was have a big smile and were sunglasses to hide her watery eyes. They looked on as their daughters were talking with their friends. The clan heirs, but mostly they talked with Hinata, Ino, and Satsuki, Sasuke´s sister. Sasuke stood next to his brother asking him random questions.

Then Kushina saw someone, someone that she couldn't stop looking at. It was her son. He was taller now, his marks more defined from before, and he seemed to be looking at them. "Minato look, its him" she said in a low whisper. Minato looked and saw him. They both wanted to do something but at the same time didn't know what to do. They then decided on one thing, just approach him.

"C´mon you two, you don't want to be late entering do you?" said Minato. As they headed towards him, he went in, not waiting for them. Kushina had tears threatening to roll down. Minato, like every time he would see him, would feel regret.

The first month was an annoyance for Naruto, every one, except for a few people wanted to meet the Princesses of Konoha, apparently some civilian called them that and caught on fast. After a while that faded, but then they got their chakra. It got even worse. His second school year was bad.

-Third year-

They started to do more practice then theory this year. He thanked the heavens, he hated to do tests every week. He started to get closer to Iruka; they would sometimes go and have ramen together. Inu had also started helping him with basic chakra control exercises. He had heard that the Princesses and the Uchiha siblings were all tied for first place in there class. He could care less; he was in one of the top places. He still didn't get along with his classmates, but he did pick up a new habit, he started to sing. _"Damn Angel and his stupid disc he gave me" _was all that he thought.

-Final year-1 week before graduation-

He was pissed. For the final exam they had to do three basic Justus: Transformation, Replacement, and Clone. He hated that one; no matter what he did or how long he practiced it didn't come out right. The written part, he would bearly pass, the taijutsu easy, same for but it would probably come down to the last part. He thought even if he did pass the rest if he didn't make the clone he could still pass, but if he failed the written part it all depended on the Clone. Maybe Inu could help him; after all he told him that he was one of the top ninjas.

When he told Inu about his problem, Inu taught him a new clone, the Shadow Clone jutsu. To say that Naruto was happy was an understatement. He could finally make a clone, and not just an illusion but a solid one. He was going to ace the exam.

-One day after graduation-

He did it, he actually did it. On his first try he had achieved what he wanted. He began to spin the head band on his finger while he waited for the teacher to arrive. He saw that not a lot of people had passed, pity, but he did and that was all that mattered. He counted that there was a total of 16 students that passed. He knew something was off; someone was the odd number out.

When Iruka told Naruto that since he didn't really fit into a team that he would go start as solo for a while then be a replacement for other teams, it didn't make much sense to him why he would start out solo. Well apparently he was going under the command of some AnBu, but wouldn't be really learning anything from him, he would just check with him for some mission and then the AnBu would leave. It sort of confused him, but in the end he hoped that it would be Inu.

-Some random Training ground-

Naruto was sitting near a tree, waiting for his 'sponsor' to show up. He didn't wait much longer until a person in a uniform similar to Inu´s showed up. Except that the mask was of a chipmunk? Or was it a beaver?

"Um…..are you a beaver or a chipmunk?" Asked Naruto while scratching his head and staring at the mask.

"Beaver" was the reply he got, sounded a bit with disappointement, or maybe embarrassment.

"Riiight…..so what happens now?" Asked Naruto.

"Well normally your sopposed to do a team test, but seeing as your alone you will start off by doing a mission."Said the AnBu.

-During mission-

"_This is bullshit, I´d rather due some teamwork then this" _Thought Naruto as he continued to pull weeds from the soil. After a few more minuets he decided to do the smart thing and make a bunch of clones and do the work for him, either way he was getting paid and the work would get done.

-After another D rank- Naruto´s apartment-

When Naruto went to his apartment he saw a package there. He picked it up and saw the address. It said it was from Ame, and there was only one person that sent Naruto letters, this being his first package. He took it inside and opened it; in it was a disc, some pictures and a brand new CD player with headphones. He saw the pictures and behind one it said

_'Yo buddy long time, well I want to tell you about what has happened but it would take a while since my last letter. Besides it would be better if I told you in person, within a year I´m going back to leaf. Oh and I met this one guy that knows you, his name is Itachi. And you won´t believe how many people I've met. But like I said I´ll tell you within a year.´_

Naruto turned over the picture to see what it was. It was of Angel with his brother and Itachi that had on a black trench coat with red clouds. The other picture was of a city, he guessed that it was the Rain village's capital. The next one was of a man he had on some kind of breathing mask on, and had long hair, on the back it said a name, ´Salamander Hanzo, the badass that took on the Legendary Sannin and won´ Naruto was surprised he knew who the Sannin were, and of the battle they had with Hanzo. And it seemed that Angel met the guy; he then noticed on the bottom that it was…..signed? How the hell did Angel get that man to sign this picture?

After a while Naruto decided that it didn't matter he hid the pictures and started to play the music in his CD player while he started to fall asleep in his bed. He knew that tomorrow was going to suck after all, if by going what he experienced today, being a new gennin was bullshit, well the D rank missions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Finding out

* * *

><p>"…<em>.a true shinobi trains all the time. One should always be working on their strengths and any and all weakness they may have." <em>Was all that was going through Naruto´s head, he still remembered that one line. He knew that he needed to get better, and since he didn't have a real sensei, he had to do it by himself. Maybe his sponsor could give him some advice, after all he was AnBu, just like Inu. Speaking of Inu he hasn't seen him in a while, maybe he got a mission or something.

Naruto was listening to the CD that Angel had sent him; apparently he also met other people that sang, or that were Dj´s. He was listening to the third song already and Beaver had yet to show up. He was about to go and see if he could get a mission by himself when a person suddenly appeared next to him.

"Sorry for being late but there was a meeting for the clan heads, and I also had to go." Said the AnBu.

"So what was it about, something important?" Asked Naruto slightly annoyed.

"Well this years graduating class is going to have some kind of mini-tournament. And you're going to see who you might be put in a group with." Responded the AnBu.

"_Well this sucks, a whole year doing D ranks, why couldn't I get a team that's already experienced." _Thought Naruto, he then decided to ask about what he could do to train. His sponsor actually told him some good advice. To start working on genjutsu, dispelling and casting some minor ones. To find a fighting style that worked for him. To continue his chakra exercises, he mentioned the water walking one. The last advice he got was going to the library and pick up a couple of new jutsus, and after that go to a shop and buy some higher ranked ones.

Finally he decided to leave and go to the academy, in the training field, there were some rafters all around. He saw that all of the ninja clan heads were attending. Then it finally clicked, their kids must have been all in the same class, why else would they be doing this. He decided to go and sit in a nearby tree that was over looking the whole place.

In the tree he was listening to music, when he felt as if he was being watched, it irked him to no end. He opened his eyes and scouted around, and saw who it was. It was Kushina Namikaze, and right next to her was her husband the Hokage. That was when then Iruka finally came to the center and started to announce names.

-From the Rafters-

Kushina felt something, someone. She looked around until she finally found the person in the tree. It was her forgotten son, Naruto. She needed to tell him, that he had a family that they were sorry for what they did. She was about to go and talk to him when he opened his eyes. He started to look around and then met her gaze.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was feeling, he didn't know exactly but he was feeling weird. It happened every time he was around the Hokage or his family. He would fell this urge to just…. he didn't know what exactly. Every time he got a mission he would look at Iruka or whoever was helping the Hokage. He just couldn't help it. He saw that Iruka was talking, thanking them for coming. _"I´ll talk to you later" _he thought while he looked at Iruka, and left, not wanting to stick around. He might as well leave and start training, first the library then go and find a field.

-Back at the tournament-

Kushina felt her eyes watering again. But she couldn't cry, she had to watch her daughters fight. She hoped that they could both pass. She then had an idea, one where she could have her daughters on her team and get her family closer to Naruto.

-In the library-

Naruto was looking through the shelves, while he was singing along to a song that he liked.

_I better find your love and  
>I better find your heart<br>I bet if I give all my love  
>Then nothings gonna tear us apart´<em>

He decides to go over to the civilian section to see if he could find some books on vocalizing. He remembered that Angel used to vocalize every now and then; he said it gave some songs flair. He didn't know that there were some civilians that were listening. Most of them were females.

_´I'm more than just a number  
>Hey, Hey, Hey<br>I doubt you'll find another  
>Hey, Hey, Hey<br>So every single summer  
>Hey, Hey, Hey<br>I be the one that you remember´_

And he continued singing not really caring that people were looking at him. He got what he wanted and left. He took of his headphones and decides to go to the training field and start working.

He continued to work on a taijutsu but none felt right, he maybe if he could use his clones for practice instead of a log that would help. But after a while he found something that caught his attention: Counter hits. Time your opponent's attacks and use there momentum against them.

He needed someone to help him with genjutsu after all he can't dispel one if there isn't someone to cast it on him. He really needed a team. God damn it, he knew that Angel was also getting trained, at least he had his brother, and who knows who else.

-After training-

Naruto decided he wanted to go visit Iruka, maybe he was still at the academy. When he got there he was in luck, he was about to leave. "Iruka, hey. It's been a while." Said Naruto with a smile as he ran up to him.

"Naruto hey, you know its only been two days since we last saw each other." Said Iruka while he let Naruto catch up.

"Yeah well, we didn't really talk. So how about we go to get some Ramen?" said Naruto while still giving Iruka a smile.

So they started to go to the ramen bar, they started a small conversation.

"So Naruto why didn't you go to the tournament, to see who might be on your team?" he asked.

"Can I tell you something, something sort of personal?" Iruka just nodded. "I don't like being around the Hokage or his family, I feel weird among or around them you know." Said Naruto.

"_Should I be the one to tell him?" _Thought Iruka. "Well that is weird." He then started to remember when Naruto told him he had complete trust in him.

-Flashback- Second year of The Academy- End of the year-

"Sensei I would like to say that…. Well…um…." Naruto couldn't really get the words out of his mouth.

Iruka just looked at him, he knew that Naruto contained the fox, but he was always quiet, never wanted to make friends. In other words the complete opposite when he was a kid. But he couldn't help it, when he heard that the Fourth had left his son, he felt pity for the kid. He was basically being thrown to the wolves. He just said that his son needed to be isolated from his family. A lot of people took it the wrong way but didn't do anything because he was still their leader's son.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Well…. I just wanted to say thank you, for all that you have done for me, your one of the few people I can count on, let alone trust."

-Flashback end-

_Sigh_. "Naruto there are a couple things you should know. But I should tell you somewhere private."

-Naruto´s apartment-

Naruto was sitting down on a chair at the table and across from him was Iruka. Naruto looked at his ex-sensei who looked as if he had a big burden on his shoulders.

"First thing you need to know Naruto is…." _"This is going to be harder than I thought" _"….tell me what you know about the Sealing of the Kyubi?" Said Iruka, while he was a still thinking of a way to tell Naruto the truth.

"Well from what I remember is that the Fourth battled with it and sealed it, but nobody knows where exactly, ok fine I forgot where you said that he sealed it." Said Naruto after Iruka just gave him a deadpan look.

"Well the thing is only the older generation truly knows where it was sealed. We tell the academy students a lie; see the thing is it was sealed inside a person. And not just any person, it had to be a new born baby. And the Fourth….."

"Wait; don't tell me that he chose me to contain the Kyubi. Iruka?" Said Naruto while he was acting like this could be a joke.

"…. I´m sorry Naruto, but he picked you. You are Konoha´s true savior." Said Iruka while Naruto got up and started to pace around.

"What! That's crazy I mean…"

Naruto was in denial for a few minutes until Iruka explained if it wasn't for him Konoha would be nothing but a memory. He continued to list all the good things that would come from him being the container. For a while Naruto could only think of the bad. But after a while his words started to reach Naruto.

"Well at least I´ll be able to use its power right Iruka." Said Naruto with a small hesitant smile. "I don't get why he didn't use one of his daughters?" Asked Naruto.

"You do know that they were born around a year later, so kind of impossible." Said Iruka.

"Oh right, so he used a no name orphan right?" Asked Naruto half jokingly, until he saw Iruka turn away.

"Not entirely, see he did use his son, and you aren't an orphan, well who´s parents are dead." Said Iruka not making eye contact with him.

Naruto thought about what he just and finally realized what he was saying. His eyes went wide, his mouth was twitching and his thoughts were all over the place. But only one sentenced came out before he blacked out.

"I´m a Namikaze?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**One thing I have forgot to mention is that Naruto´s attire the same clothes as in canon, but he most of the time he takes of his sweater or whatever it is and only has the black shirt under. That's during missions and other stuff, but other then that you picture him in whatever.**

**And before if forget I wont be able to update anytime this week, the earliest will be on Saturday. And if anybody wants to know, I´m not sure who Naruto will be paired up with in the end. But what I´m really tired of is that he goes out with one girl and stays with her. I will put that he is seeing a girl but don't think that will be the definite pairing. There are two girls that I have in mind but that won´t come in until the next chronicle at the least.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Always something new

* * *

><p>When Naruto finally came around he saw that Iruka was waving a fan in front of his face. He put a hand over his eyes, recalling what he just learned. He was pissed, that was all that he felt right now. He was an orphan with a family, a family that abandoned him. Iruka gave him a hand so that he could get up; he accepted it and was taken to the sofa.<p>

"Listen Naruto, you can´t tell any one what I just told you, I can get in some deep trouble if I did." Said Iruka while making sure Naruto wasn't to badly hurt.

"So then why did you tell me?" Asked Naruto in a tone that was sort of mad yet disappointed at the same time.

"Well, because you said that I was one of the few people that you could count on, and if I was a true friend I would have told you right?" said Iruka with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you are right. Thanks for everything." Said Naruto with a smile knowing that he could completely trust him.

"Well I need to go; tomorrow I still have to go to the academy. You have missions tomorrow too, so go to bed." Said Iruka in a commanding tone, leaving no room for arguments.

_Sigh _"Fine" was all that Naruto said.

-The next day-

Naruto then got curious about something. He asked Iruka if he was a Namikaze then were did the Uzumaki come from. Iruka then explained to him that Kushina came from a clan, the Uzumaki clan. Once again he was pissed; he had the name of his mother, a woman that left him. He wanted to change his last name but couldn't, he needs to be at least 15.

He met up with his sponsor and asked was it really necessary for him to get missions everyday. Beaver told him since all he did were D ranks, and couldn't do C ranks because he didn't have a team, that he didn't have to go every day. That was good news for him; he could concentrate on training now and didn't have to see the fourth. He also asked if Inu was in the village, Beaver told him that he was on a mission and that he too would be leaving soon. That he had a replacement to watch over him, Beaver said it was going to be Cat.

When his sponsor left, Naruto went to some random field and found that somebody was already there. It was some woman, with black hair, and had some weird dress on. It looked to be made up of that stuff that was used to heal, damn he forgot the name; bandages, tape, something like that. _"I wonder if she knows genjutsu" _he thought while approaching her. Then another thought crossed his mind, _"What if she doesn't like me?" _well there was only one way to know.

"_Damn it, I need someone to practice with." _Thought Kurenaiwhile she was trying to develop her own genjutsu, it was where a tree would hold down her opponent and she would be able to take them out. But with no one to practice she wasn't able to perform it, and practicing on yourself was pointless.

"Hey, miss I was wondering if you and I could do some training together?" Said Naruto while approaching Kurenai.

When Kurenai turned around she saw someone she didn't think she would ever meet. She didn't think that he was the demon; she just never expected to cross paths with him, well not for a while. She then had a smile on her face, he wanted to train, it must have been her lucky day. "Sure but first I want to try something out."

"Wait before anything do you know any genjutsus, I really need to practice dispelling them. And can you teach me some; I need to learn some too, if you can teach me that is." Said Naruto with hope, not knowing he came to the right person.

"Wow, kid its both of our lucky day." Said Kurenai with a smile, while Naruto just raised an eyebrow. "You see I need someone to practice this new genjutsu on, and you need to learn to dispel them. If you let me get enough practice then I guess I could teach you one or two."

-Sometime later-

Naruto couldn't break free for a while, he tried dispelling by overpowering it with his chakra but he failed. He couldn't really concentrate, so in a moment he bit down on his tongue. With that he dispelled it but it hurt like a bitch. Kurenai got worried it looked like he was losing a lot of blood. But after a couple of minutes he told her he was ok. She decided since he did break out of the illusion she would teach him, but wasn't sure if he could learn since he probably didn't have enough chakra control. But Naruto was always one to surprise.

-After training-

Naruto was hungry and decided to go get some ramen. He put on his headphones not noticing that there was someone that started following him. "Hey there Teuchi, give me two bowls of beef." Said Naruto as he noticed that some girl sat a stool away from him, he then put on his headphones and waited for his order not noticing that the girl started to look his way. _"…..music can be used to let out what you feel." _Was a quote that Angel once told him, _"Angel was sure obsessed with music" _thought Naruto. He wanted to right out a song about how he felt right now, how his parents had abandoned him, the fact that he was always getting the short end of the stick. _Sigh_

"Is something wrong?" Asked the girl next to him.

"Hm? Oh no nothing´s wrong, I was just thinking about a song." He said wondering how he heard her, he still had his headphones on.

"Are you going to sing another?" She asked while tilting her head in a cute manner, and having a small smile on her face.

"No…" _"How does she know I sing?" _he then remembered when he was singing in the library._ "Oh that's right" _"I was thinking of writing one." He said while he turned off his CD player, he started to take in here appearance. She had curly brown hair none of it covering her face, had a cute face, and wore glasses. She had on a white tank top with some kind of flak jacket on, and tight blue jeans and some tennis shoes on. She was a civilian alright.

"Oh, so do you write songs for someone, a friend…..a girlfriend maybe?" she said getting closer to him until she moved to the seat next to him. Naruto noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Order up" said Teuchi and placed a bowl in front of Naruto and the girl, and returned to cooking.

"No I just started writing, I guess, besides I don't have a girlfriend." Said Naruto while he broke apart some chopsticks.

"Really now, with a voice like yours it's a surprise that a girl hasn't snatched you up already." She said, her smile getting a bit bigger when she heard that he didn't have a girlfriend. She too broke apart some chopsticks and started to eat.

"_If you only know" _he thought.

They continued the conversation for at least an hour. Naruto finally got her name, Izune. She asked him if he was he was a ninja, he said yeah. She kept on asking questions, and he answered while asking some of his own. When they were about to leave she asked if he wanted to spend the day tomorrow, he said yes, after all he didn't have to do D ranks. They decided to meet up at the ramen bar around noon, and with that they both left.

Naruto decided to think of a song while he was walking to his apartment. Something that could go like:

"_When I feel so empty_

_So used up _

_So let down."_

Nah, it didn't sound right something that could catch on. So he decided to try again.

"_If you feel so empty _

_So used up _

_So let down _

_So stepped on_

_You´re not the only one" _

It was getting there but it felt like he was still missing something, well like it was still not right. He then reached his apartment building and stopped trying for now. He decided that he needed to right down his ideas for songs. He got a notebook and started to write, though right now he didn't have anything. He put the notebook away and started to sleep.

-In his dream-

He was walking down some kind of corridor. He was looking through foggy eyes so he really couldn't make out where he was exactly. He kept going straight then left then straight again and right. He then stopped in front of a door, and was about to reach up to push it but woke up.

He woke up to see that it was still three in the morning, with it still being to early he went back to sleep. He remembered that weird dream; it was as if he was being led to that place, like something important was behind that door.

-7 a.m-

He woke up, and did his morning routines. He then headed towards the place were he always met with Beaver and waited for him. That is until he remembered that Beaver wouldn't be coming for a while. It was going to be some other AnBu, cat or something. Well he was not one to just sit and wait decided to do a bit of chakra control exercises. He picked some random tree and started to go up it, not knowing that in that tree was the AnBu that was going to replace Beaver.

"_Did he notice that I was in this tree?" _Yugao asked herself as she saw that he started to climb it. "So you found me." She said out loud, but Naruto was surprised and fell to the ground.

"Fuck, what the hell. Who are you?" said Naruto as he looked up at the AnBu, while rubbing the back of his head.

"I´m the one that's going to oversee you while Beaver is away. You didn't know that I was here?" she asked while raising an eyebrow, not that anyone could see.

"How should I know that you where in that tree? Since you weren't here I decided to practice until you got here." Said Naruto as he got of the floor dusting himself off.

"Well then you should go and get your mission now. I don't feel like watching you train all day." Said Yugao

-Noon- ramen bar-

"Hey sorry I´m late, I had to do something" Said Naruto as he walked up to Izune, while she was waiting patiently for him.

"Don't worry about it, where do you want to go?" She asked him.

-After spending the day together-

Naruto was in his apartment still trying to figure out the song he had in mind. During the day he thought about writing another one, but wanted to finish writing this one. He then heard someone knocking on the door, it could only be two people, Inu or Iruka.

He got up and went to the door to open it to see that it was Iruka with a clip board. "Hey Iruka, how´s it going?" said Naruto as he let him walk in.

"It's been good but….well I got something to tell you. It's about your future team. You already have a request to be put on a team, and well….. It's Yuki, Fuki and you." Naruto scowled at the thought. "And the sensei will be Kushina." Said Iruka.

"What! I don't want to be with them, isn't there a way for me to have a different team?" said Naruto practically screaming.

"Well since graduation isn't for a few months, there might be a chance that you won´t get placed with them. If there is a team that is better suited for you and the Jounin wants you then you won´t be with them. The only other team that I see will be you, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. It all depends on who the Jounin sensei will be. And if that happens then Satsuki will replace you." Said Iruka calming Naruto down somewhat. Naruto started to think on it, he could be saved from being with that family, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

_Sigh _"Thanks for the heads up. See you tomorrow if I get a mission." Said Naruto as he walked Iruka to the door.

Just about as he was about to leave Iruka turned around, "Oh yeah, you wouldn't know of a rumor that's going around the girls your age that you have the best singing voice?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Naruto. "Besides if a rumor like that was going around how would you know."

"Well I do have a student that knows of every bit of gossip and rumors. It's also hard to miss when a good portion of the time someone brags that they heard you sing. Anyways you should tell your new girlfriend to stop telling people. I mean, she said that you sang a song for her. A love song." Said Iruka with a smile.

"I´ll see you tomorrow" Said Naruto as he closed the door and had a huge blush on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meetings

* * *

><p>There was one week left before he found out who his team would be. He was a bit nerves, only because he didn't want to be with the Konoha princesses. He wanted to talk with Inu, but he hasn't seen him or anyone that could be him since that day.<p>

-Flashback-One month ago-

Naruto was going to the meeting place to see if Cat or Beaver were there. He started to get along with Cat after she found him singing. She said that it was calming. When he arrived he didn't expect to find Inu, it was a relief for him. After all he hasn't seen Inu in who knows how long.

"Hey there Naruto long time no see." Said Inu.

"I know, where have you been? I´ve been wanting some advice now, or at least some new tips." Said Naruto.

"Well then before I can help you I need to know what you can do now. If I find out that you haven't improved anything since I left then I´m going to use you as my training dummy. How does that sound?" Said Inu.

"Ok, bring it on then!" said Naruto excited to spar with someone.

-After Naruto´s asskicking-

"Well then you have gotten stronger, really shocking since you don't have a real sensei to train you." Said Inu as he watch Naruto with bumps and small bruises lying on the ground. "You even got a couple of hits on me."

"Yeah well I´m still on the floor getting my ass handed to me." Said Naruto still not moving from the floor.

"Well what did you expect I´m ANBU, but I´m serious your good, probably good enough to be chunin. _Sigh ._ Listen Naruto this might be the last time we meet, I´m getting pulled out from ANBU and getting a team this year. The good news is if they fail then I return to being ANBU." Said Inu while Naruto turned his head to look at him.

"So will we ever meet again? You know like face to face, and me knowing it´s you?" asked Naruto in a downcast voice.

"Maybe, later Naruto. Good spar." And with that Inu left.

-Present-

Maybe Inu would pull another string and have him on his team. _"That would be awesome."_But a part of him knew that it would be impossible. If Kushina wanted him on a team with her daughters then it will happen, after all her husband was the Hokage. His only chance was if Sasuke and Sakura passed and the jounin asks for him.

"_I´m screwed" _he thought _"Might as well go and get ready for my dinner date." _Izune and him had been dating for 4 months and she wanted him to meet her parents. Tomorrow he would be single again.

-Around 5-

He was told to go early so he was walking towards the house right now. He was wearing a black with white vertical stripes dress shirt, some black jeans, since he didn't have anything to fancy and black sandals. To think all of this was after people heard him singing in the library. He found out that the rumors Iruka told him were true. Some girls would come up to him and ask him to sing out of the blue. Some tried flirting with him but in the end he would roof jump, or he would cave.

He then arrived at the address that his girlfriend gave him. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. To his relief Izune was the one to answer. "Good you came just in time." She said with a smile, she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "C´mon my parents are in the living room" _"Here we go"_ was all that he thought and began to fallow her. He entered a pretty normal looking living room, furniture, coffee table, TV set and pictures on the wall. Her parents were sitting on the sofa while they motioned him to sit down, and along with him sat Izune.

Her father was average height, brown short hair, was in good shape and was in casual wear. Her mother was thin had a darker shade of brown, she looked to be a couple of inches shorter then her husband, and was in a black dress.

"So you're the one dating our daughter." Said Izune´s father.

-Some minutes later-

After a while of them asking questions and him answering Izune and her mother went to set the table, he was left alone with her father. He knew that this moment was going to come, her father would then tell him to stay away from his daughter and what not. But after like a few seconds he didn't here anything. "Are you ok with me dating your daughter?" Naruto finally asked.

"No. But I really don't like any guy dating my daughter." he said while still looking at Naruto.

"What I mean is….well you know the fact that she is dating me….the container." Said Naruto hesitating a bit.

"Listen kid I know who you are, so does my wife. A lot of people know too they either chose to be ignorant, while others see you as the forgotten so…..savior of Konoha. Then there are others who hate you, thinking you are what…is inside." He said calming down Naruto a bit. "If you try anything with my daughter though I´ll castrate you, with a butter knife." He added at the end.

They had a good dinner they asked a few more questions. And the topic of him singing was brought up, he told them that it was true, but to him it was more like a hobby. A friend of his had inspired him to start. They would then embarrass their daughter by telling them some old stories when she was younger; he would laugh but would stop when he saw the glare that Izune was giving him. It was an event full dinner, but he had to leave. He said his goodbyes and on the porch he kissed Izune goodbye.

-Next day-

He was going to the training grounds to meet up with Kurenai. Apparently this would be their last training day together for a while; she too was going to get a team. He saw her on the in the field waiting for her, he decided to place a genjutsu on her.

"You still need to practice more in order for me to fall in one." She said easily dispelling it.

"Can´t blame a guy for trying right." he said as he walked up to her. "So what are you going to try out this time?" he asked.

"Well I was hoping that instead of training we could just spend the day getting to know each other better." Said Kurenai with a small smile.

"_Bullshit"_ "You want me to sing don't you." Said Naruto rather than asking. "I´m going to take a shot in the dark here, there are people in the trees."

Kurenai for her part had a sheepish grin while shrugging her shoulders. Three people then appeared next to her, they were all female. One had brown hair tied in a ponytail and had triangles on her cheeks. The other was only wearing a trench coat with a fishnet under, and had purple hair in a bun. The last one was one he already knew, Cat.

"Seriously this is getting really….tiresome." Said Naruto.

Naruto had to sing ten different songs. They either asked him to really politely or they threatened him. But after a while he made up an excuse that his voice would get sore and the next day he wouldn't be able sing. And if that happened he would never sing again if fear that he would lose his voice. Of course they didn't believe him but they let him go. When Kurenai was about to leave he asked her to hold up for a minuet.

"Hey since you're going to take up a team, do you know who I´m going to be with?" He asked.

"From what I´ve heard your going to be put under Kushina and with her daughters. You´re lucky, the team that she had before became legendary well each. Yu….I mean Cat, she´s one of the best AnBu. Itachi Uchiha, well he is self explanatory, and well the last one you wouldn't really know of but he was from her clan and went back to their village. When they fought together they were practically unbeatable. They were always compared to the team that the Hokage once had." Said Kurenai, she noticed that when she mentioned that he was going to be on their team, he looked down. "Why do you look so down?"

"Well let's just say I don't feel really comfortable being around the Namikazes." Was all that he said. "Anyway thanks for telling me see you soon, I hope." And with that he left towards his apartment.

-Night-Naruto´s dream-

He was walking down the same corridor from last time he could see well but this time he started to faintly hear a female voice. "Come here…..closer…. I´m waiting…" as he was about to push the door he once again woke up. This time he woke up just as the sun was rising.

He got up and decided to go spend the rest of the week with his girl; after all he was going to have a team soon, one that he didn't like, but a team none the less.

-One week later-

Naruto was walking towards the academy, he felt like a death row inmate. He was going to get place with them. This sucked beyond anything he could imagine. He was walking towards the room Iruka told him to go to. He opened the door to see he was one of the few to be there. There was some kid with weird hair looking out the window and next to him was a girl that looked like him, maybe his sister. Another was a kid with glasses and a heavy looking coat, an Aburame. In the front desk was probably the sensei of this class. _"What was his name…..Mizuki" _Thought Naruto, he went to the top corner away from the window and sat down.

After a while everybody had showed up, a lot more had passed this his class. Some people glanced in his direction and while others would just keep on looking. He knew that there were two girls that would look in his direction and would turn around before they would make eye contact. His younger sisters Yuki and Fuki.

"Alright class today will be the last time we will see each other in this class…

Naruto zoned out not really caring after all he´s already heard this. He then started to pay attention to him when he heard names being called. "Team one will consist…." He didn't care none of the names had caught his attention until, "Team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and…."

-Jounin lounge-

Kakashi was reading his favorite book, while he was hearing what his fellow Jounin were saying about their team. Some wished that they would be the ones to teach at least one of the Hokages daughters, only a couple wanted Naruto. Then everyone went quiet when Kushina came in and walked over to Kakashi.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Kushina in a fiery tone.

"Do what?" said Kakashi while putting his book down; after all he didn't want to disrespect the wife of his sensei.

"Why did you request Naruto to be put on your team, I already asked for him." She said

"Well because the team that I had in mind would be better suited for him, a heavy assault team, while your team was too overpowered. Besides blame the Third Hokage, he´s the one that made it so that balanced teams always come before requested ones." Said Kakashi

Kushina didn't know what to say, he was right after all. She just walked out the door to see if her team was ready. Maybe she could convince Naruto to sign a transfer so that they could be together. Her plan was simple, get him to like his team, then one day bring him to meet his father, reveal to him that he is their son, they would make amends with him for leaving him and he would accept them.

-Academy-

"…..Naruto Uzumaki they will be under Kakashi Hatake." Naruto had a huge smile on his face he couldn't believe it. His sisters on the other hand weren't so happy; they knew that he was their brother and wanted to get closer to him. "Team 14 will consist of Yuki Namikaze, Fuki Namikaze, and Satsuki Uchiha they will be under Kushina Namikaze."

After the last team was called the first Jounin were arriving, the first one was well known, Kushina Namikaze. She walked up to Mizuki and whispered something in his ear; he then nodded and stood up. "Naruto, Miss Namikaze would like to speak to you."

Naruto got up and followed her, there wasn't anything she could do right now, he wasn't under her tutelage. Everyone else in class was looking at him while he walked down. Kushina for her part had already gone to the hallway, and he followed out.

"So Miss Namikaze what do you want." Naruto said not caring if it sounded disrespectful.

"_Call me mom" _was what she thought "Well I want you to sign this paper so you can get transferred to my squad."

Naruto however thought _"fuck that shit" _"Miss Namikaze I like my squad that I have been so wisely been placed on." He said while smirking in the inside.

"Under my tutelage you can become one of the greatest Nins this village has ever produced. You along with your si….squad can go down in history as the greatest team." She said trying to come up with an excuse.

"I´m sorry but I don't want to change teams I thank you for the offer though." _"I´m sorry, thank you, what the fuck did I say that for" _He then turned around and walked back in. He started to walk in when he heard her say, "Can you tell my team to please come outside."

When he walked in he saw that everyone was looking at him, and it was annoying. "What the fuck are all of you looking at. Whoever is with Miss Namikaze, you should go outside." As he finished saying that he went and sat down. Now all he had to do was wait for his sensei some Kakashi.

-2 hours later-

Naruto was annoyed his teammate Sakura kept asking some stupid questions and kept fawning over the Uchiha. At first he could care less then she said he better not get in the way of Sasuke´s way. That he was better, and some other stuff. Stupid fan girls, well the really dense ones. He had some but god damn she beat them all hands down. Not even putting his headphones on gave her the clue that he didn't want to listen to her.

Right when he was about to retaliate, someone walked in. "My first impression of you is…Your all boring. Now meet me on the roof." And with that he vanished. Naruto had a single thought in his head _"his hair is weird" _and had a huge smile on his face.

-On the roof-

"Finally you all got here. Well let's start of with introducing each other" Said Kakashi while he eye smiled. "Um what do you mean sensei? Why don't you go first" said Sakura.

"Wow your dumb; just say your name and what ever else you want to add." Said Naruto in an annoyed voice, while he kept staring at Kakashi´s hair.

"Here let me put an example. My name is Kakashi, my likes….not important, my dislikes…..not your business, my hobbies…..not old enough, and my dream….well that's for me to know. You next pinky."

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are (looks at Sasuke) and reading, my dislikes is this blond idiot." "What the fuck did I ever do to you!" "My dream is to one day be married (looks at Sasuke) and be famous mednin."

"Next the…" "What´s with your hair." Said Naruto interrupting Kakashi and looking directly at Kakashi. "It's all grey and spiked up."

"As I was saying your next." Said Kakashi pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my living family, I dislike a few things, my hobbies…not saying with her around" he said while pointing at Sakura "And my dream….no my ambition…" "What's with your hair too, how much gel do you use? How long does it take for you to get it that way?" Said Naruto once again. "MY Ambition is to kill a certain man and to make a certain someone shut up." "And finally you" said Kakashi while pointing to Naruto.

"Well my name is Naruto, my likes are singing and going out with my girlfriend, my dislikes are a certain family, my hobbies are singing and writing songs. My dream is to….well I don't have a long term dream, but my current goal is to make sure his last ambition doesn't happen." Said Naruto while pointing at Sasuke.

"Right well tomorrow meet me on training ground 7 and don't eat breakfast" Said Kakashi as he was about to disappear he heard Naruto say something. "Ok, Inu see you tomorrow." Kakashi just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AU <strong>

**So the teams will be the same, except team 14 will be the new addition. Hopefully this will be the last slow chapter. I can't wait to write out the Chunin exam, the return of Angel and the appearance of the Third child, Akatsuki and the new organization. And at the end of this Chronicle will be the retrieval mission. **

**bankai777 the whole prank thing sounds awsome but I already made some plans and Minato needs to be Hokage, awsome idea though.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The team

* * *

><p>Naruto was just arriving at the training field that they were told to go to. He saw that Sasuke and Sakura were already there. "How long have you guys been here?" Asked Naruto.<p>

"Since 7, where have you been, you're an hour late." Said Sakura.

"Me, I was eating, and for why I´m late, on Thursdays and Fridays I always start my training at 8" said Naruto while he sat down under a tree. "I forgot that you guys don't do as much training in the academy."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Sasuke "didn't you just graduate."

"No I graduated a year ago, but because there wasn't enough to make another team I was on my own." Said Naruto while resting against the tree.

"So you did missions all by yourself?" Asked Sakura.

"I guess you could call them missions." Said Naruto "and before you ask I didn't have anyone to train me, some AnBus would just sponsor me in a way. I only got some advice from them."

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence, then the minutes turned into another hour. For a while Sakura would ask a question and he would answer but they were mostly yes or no. Sasuke wanted to ask him why the wife of a Kage would want to talk to him.

"Hey idiot why did Lady Namikaze want to talk to you the day of team placements?" Finally asked Sasuke.

"Well bastard, she wanted me to….." Naruto couldn't finish that sentence when suddenly their sensei appeared.

"YOU´RE LATE" screamed Sakura while pointing a finger.

Kakashi for his part was rather calm "besides I got a good excuse for why I´m late" the three then looked at him curiously. "I got lost on the road of life." He said simply.

Sakura was about to scream but Naruto covered her mouth, "What are we going to do?" he asked while Sakura kept squirming trying to remove his hand.

"Well I´m going to give you all a test. A simple survival exam, where you need to get a bell" he then showed them two bells. "Whoever doesn't get one will be sent back to the academy. Oh right, you only have until noon. Start!" was all that he said when he jumped back so he was in the middle of the field. Sakura dove for some bushes, Sasuke went into the trees, and Naruto just casually walked into the trees. Kakashi was a bit taken back by what Naruto did, he expected him to go head first.

For a couple of minutes there wasn't any movement from any of them. Kakashi knew where each of them was.

Then two Narutos jumped over the tree line and started to throw shurikens. He easily sidestepped them and threw two of his own. As the shurikens were about to make contact three Narutos came at him from the tree line. "How about we go threw the lessons Naruto: First taijutsu." He took them out easily, he expected to find the real one but he only sent clones.

"Second lesson: Ninjutsu!" he heard from the trees "Shadow clone jutsu." Like last time clones came to fight him. "Wind style: minor wind bullets jutsu" _"that's new" _thought Kakashi as small wind bullets came at him. "Earth style: Mud wall jutsu." And a wall of mud rose to protect Kakashi.

"_What…how does he know that jutsu?" _Sasuke asked himself as Naruto did shadow clones; _he _used to do shadow clones.

"Wow" was all that Sakura said as she saw Naruto attack their sensei.

"_Fuck, why aren't they getting the hints. I´m giving them plenty openings to attack."_ Thought Naruto as he sent another round of clones to attack, two went to go look for his teammates.

He then went to the clearing hopefully they would get the message. He didn't have a choice any more they were running out of time, he had to go in. Naruto went throw some hand seals _"I hope they get the messages." _"Water style: downpour jutsu" said Naruto, hoping Kakashi didn't notice the clone that actually did the jutsu, he could really do it since he was to far a way. Water from the river started to make a cloud over head and quickly began to rain.

"_What is he planning thought" _Kakashi as he started to get wet from the rain.

"Hey Kakashi, what´s rain without some electricity?" Yelled Naruto. "Lightning style: electric current jutsu." Naruto was using the best technique he had; it was a bit of a double bladed sword.

Kakashi easily evaded it with a log, but Naruto had yet to find a way for him to not get affected after all this was the first time he tried it out. Naruto got paralysis for a while.

By the time the clones reached his teammates he already got shocked. Sasuke was a bit hesitant and Sakura said she would do it if Sasuke went first. When Sasuke saw what Naruto did he decided to help, only to see that Kakashi had left.

"Hey there Sakura." Said Kakashi, while she was going to go see if Sasuke was going with the plan. She was then put under a basic genjutsu, one where a beaten and bloodied Sasuke came to her. She was about to scream when something caught her eye, a kunai was going directly into his heart, it should have killed him on the spot. "Release!"

"_Interesting"_ Was all that Kakashi was thinking, he thought that she would easily fall for that.

He then headed to see where Sasuke was at, until he heard something "Wind Style: minor wind bullet jutsu." "Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu" he saw that the flames started to get bigger when they combined with the wind bullets. "Finally" was all that he said.

Just as they were about to connect he replaced himself with a log. Only to hear something flying towards him, he turned around to see shuriken and kunai going towards him. He easily dodged them, "Fire style: grand fireball jutsu." "Water style: water wall"

"Keep attacking him." Said Naruto to his teammates. "We almost got him."

Then everything went quiet when they heard a ringing sound. The timer had gone off, they ran out of time. "Well it seems you guys have failed to obtain a bell." Said Kakashi as he walked towards them, they where in the same spot that they had started. "But you guys got the real meaning of the test. Teamwork." He said with an eye smile.

"Are you serious, I thought you were testing them out to see if they were meant to be Genin. Since I´m already one I thought it was for them only" Said Naruto.

-Kakashi goes into the whole teamwork speech-

After Kakashi dismissed them, Sakura and Sasuke saying their thank god finally being able to eat, Naruto decided to train some more today. He made a lot of clones and had them attack him.

"It would be more interesting if you had real people sparring with you." Said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see that it was the princesses and Sasuke´s sister.

"I know but sometimes you just have to do with yourself." Said Naruto, after all he didn't have anything against this girl.

"True…." Satsuki started but was cut of by one of the twins. "Why didn't you take my mother´s offer?"

"Who are you? I can´t tell you two apart." Said Naruto.

"I´m Fuki" said the one that spoke before. "And I´m Yuki." Said the other. The only real difference between the two was the fact that they wore hairclips differently. Fuki had hers on the left while Yuki on the right. They both had their mother´s red hair; they had their father´s skin tone, and wore some kind of AnBu style clothing.

"Well as for why I didn't take your mother´s request was simple, I don't like her." Naruto said slowly the last part. Fuki then glared at him, and got pissed over what he said next. "Besides why would I want to join her team she´s just a simple bitch."

Yuki saw what her sister was planning she was mad too, but could tell he was baiting them. Just as she was about to grab on to her sister, she charged at him. Naruto saw the attack coming, he grabbed her fist, fell backwards, and kicked her over him. "Shadow clone jutsu" And two more appeared besides him. "Watch over those two." Was his simple command.

He then turned his attention towards Fuki, who already had recovered. She then got ready to throw some shurikens; Naruto only had a few left grabbed one, and did some hand seals. "Lightning style: Magnetic repulse." She threw around ten shuriken towards him, he threw his one and like the jutsu said all of the shurikens were repelled. "You have to do better." Said Naruto in a mocking tone. She charged at him again but this time instead of grabbing her fist he sidestepped her and smashed his elbow into her face, and let her fall to the ground.

She was even more pissed of she couldn't land a single hit on him. She got up and started to do hand seals but Naruto beat her "Wind style: minor wind bullets." She jumped back to where he team was at. "Yuki we´re doing that technique" she said in a commanding tone.

"But we don't have it mastered yet." Yuki said to her sister. "I don't care! DO IT!"

They both put out their hands and started to form a sphere of chakra. Naruto didn't care what they were doing he wouldn't let them finish it. "Lightning style: magnetic attraction." He threw the last 5 shurikens he had, as they passed over the ones that were on the floor they got attracted. They took the shape of 8 bladed shurikens coming towards them. "Lightning style: electric current" and electrified the shurikens for added measure.

"Earth style: mud wall" was the only thing they heard was before the shurikens got any closer. Naruto turned around and expected to find Kushina, but it was Kakashi. "Kakashi" was all that Naruto could say.

"You know Naruto what happens when you attack a fellow nin?" Asked Kakashi.

"I know, but she attacked me first, then they were about to do the Fourth´s technique." Said Naruto simply, he was only defending himself.

"Well then" he turned to face his sensei´s daughters. "I should tell your father about this. Naruto go home, you too Satsuki you may leave."

With that Naruto left not really caring anymore, he defended himself, sure he goad them but they were ninjas now they had to keep calm. He decided to go eat then go out, after all it was around 3 p.m. _"damn tomorrow more D ranks"_

-One month later-

When Sasuke and Sakura started to do D ranks, they realized what Naruto meant when he said they weren't exactly missions. Naruto would usually make a clone do the work for him while he would practice something new or reading, and sometimes he would just lie around and do nothing.

Pretty soon they got sick of this and each time he would make a clone they would punch it or throw something at it. So he was forced to do the work, which said it wasn't fair he had already done this for a year. But they would just ignore him.

So today was the day that each of them complained to Kakashi about getting a better mission. After a full hour of nagging he set ok and they went to get their first C rank mission.

-The whole Tazuna thing happens (he calls Naruto dumb looking instead)-

"Tazuna may I have a word with you" said Minato, just as everyone was leaving the room. Tazuna gulped he hoped that they didn't figure out what he was hiding.

"You´re lying about the mission rank are you" started Minato.

-At the gates-

Kakashi was the last one to arrive; Tazuna was still sitting down though. Kakashi was about to tell him that they should get moving, but Tazuna beat him to it. "We have to wait there is another team coming." When those words were said Naruto got this bad feeling in his stomach.

And sure enough a couple of minuets later Team 14 showed up. Fuki was out right glaring at him, Yuki was talking to her mother, who was glancing at him, and Satsuki went and greeted her brother. _"Damn should´ve stuck with D ranks."_

-Down the road-

Kushina suggested a formation to protect Tazuna, Kakashi in front followed by Sakura, Sasuke on the left, and Satsuki on the right, Naruto behind him followed by Kushina, and with his sisters on either side of him. Naruto said no that they should split up one team should go with Tazuna, while the other was tailing them, or in the forest so that if they get attacked they would have the drop on them. Kakashi had to agree with him, since this was now an A rank mission, they needed every advantage they can get. Well mostly the genin since he could hold his own against most missing nins, as could Kushina. She wanted to argue but couldn't after all Kakashi was leading the team, he was the one that got the mission.

-Speeding up a bit-

Naruto and Sasuke both took out the demon brothers with out much trouble. Kakashi was about to take them out but saw that they did an excellent job. He congratulated them, Sasuke got a small cut on his arm, but Sakura knowing a few medical techniques took out the poison. Kakashi was really proud his team when needed worked great together on missions.

Kushina saw what happened and was sad yet mad at the same time. Her son was getting really strong without a lot of help, with out the help of his family. She was mad that he should have teamed up with one of his sisters they could have done a better job.

-Fight with Zabuza-

Kakashi was trapped in the water prison, and his genin were to far off to do anything. Well Naruto knew how to water walk, but he couldn't take him out. Naruto and his team were thinking of a way to help him out, but they then saw a red blur go towards Zabuza. She easily took him out, she was about to cut his head off with her katana when senbon got embedded into his neck. Some Hunter nin came and took him away.

-After the whole Inari talk-

Naruto decided to go out and see if he could calm himself, he decided to go and take a walk in the woods. He didn't know that he was being followed. He kept walking deeper and deeper, not really caring, where he ended up. That kid had brought up bad memories; Inari had a mother that loved him. He had a family that abandoned him. Supposedly he didn't know what it was to suffer.

"You know you shouldn't go out and walk at the woods at night." Said a voice behind him, he recognized the voice and turned around to face Sasuke´s sister. "It's really dangerous."

"Probably but I feel better out here." He said. "Besides not a lot of things I can't take out here."

"True…..Hey do you have issues with the Namikaze family? Asked Satsuki.

"Do you have issues with your older brother?" Naruto answered with a question of his own.

"Satsuki go back to the house" said a different voice, this time Naruto groaned. Kushina was right above them hearing their whole conversation. "Yes sensei" was the black haired girls answer.

"So what can I do for you Miss Namikaze." Said Naruto knowing that he wouldn't get away this time.

"I wanted to talk with you; I wanted to ask you why you are so hostile to me and my daughters?" Asked Kushina.

"I´m not hostile to just you, I don't like your husband either." Said Naruto.

"Why, what did we ever do to get such disrespect, we have never done anything bad to you. I offered to train you a long with my daughters, do you have any idea what people would do to get that opportunity?" She said not knowing that Naruto already knew that they were his family.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? ARE YOU SERIUSLY ASKING THAT? Listen to me, Kushina Namikaze," she seemed to shrink a bit by that last remark "Your husband screwed my life over before I was even a day old. Do you see why I don't like your family!" said Naruto as he stared at Kushina. "He screwed me over I have no parents, there are only a few people I openly trust, and a portion of the village can´t stand me." Naruto kept walking into the forest; he didn't care what she wanted to say anymore he needed to get away.

Kushina for her part was in a huge turmoil, part of her was telling her to grab him and tell him the truth right there. Tell him that she left him out of fear, and safety of her daughters. Another part of her said if she did that then he would hate them more, after all he has never showed anymore signs that the Kyubi could take control or even used its chakra. She went back to the house and talk to her daughters, maybe they were the ones that would bring back Naruto to the family.

-Ame capital-

Angel was in a meditating position with his wings behind him tucked. His brother said that what their father told him wasn´t all of the truth. The 20 winged dragon did have some power with it; other wise there wouldn't be a seal on him. He needed to come to terms with it and to do that he needs to come in contact with it. But it was seemingly impossible right now.

"Angel this is soooooo fucking booooring. Let's fight or something, how else will you control that power if you don't train with it." Said a teen he had red hair, with a blue shirt and some jeans, and some sneakers on.

"Damn it Syko how many times do people have to tell you, just because you can control your fucking spirits more after you fight, doesn't mean it works with other people!" Said Angel clearly annoyed.

Then Syko threw something at Angel. It was a screw, that was spinning at a fast pace. Angel didn't even bother to dodge it; after all it was metal no point in dodging. "I swear if you threw one more screw at me, I´m going to beat the shit out of you." Said Angel in the calmest voice that he could. There was a reason Syko was called a psycho, partly because he had 4 different spirits in him, one was completely unstable, and he did things people would call crazy. You told him not to do something he would either do it, punch you, or something that wouldn't be expected. So he didn't throw another screw at Angel, he threw ten and all of them at vital areas, well anyone who couldn't absorb metal.

"THAT'S FUCKING IT" Angel then put out his hand, it looked like he was holding an invisible ball. "Angel shot." White lighting took the form of a ball in his hand, and was shot at an incredible speed. Syko dodged it "Finally some excitement!" He took out more screws and was about to throw them when he heard someone.

"Syko what have I told you about bothering people" said another person from the door way that led to the room that hey where in. He was tall he reached 6ft, had brown reddish hair slicked back and had a suit on. He was Syko´s older brother and the only one able to make him do anything.

"Not to do it" said Syko in a childish manner. "Angel, Gabriel is looking for you. He said that you need to start your training, meet him at the usual spot."With that Angel left, Syko´s older brother then turned towards him "and you, you said you were bored. I guess its time for your training as well." He then started to change. His Hair started to become green from the tip to a couple of inches from his scalp. His face started to change, mostly around his mouth two scars extended from the edge of it making it look like he had a deformed smile. Syko for his part looked rather calm "that's bullshit you know I can´t beat your dormant spirit."

"Too bad" Said his brother, and took out some kunai with explosive tags on them.

* * *

><p><strong>AU<strong>

**I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews, forgot to mention that, and keep them coming.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: the return and the beginning of the exams

* * *

><p>Naruto was with Sasuke in some kind of ice dome, and where facing of a girl or a boy, he wasn't too sure. He did know that they were losing badly. Team 14 was missing; Kushina told Kakashi that she was taking her team to train more. He knew that they couldn't last much longer, once they were finished the attacker would go after Sakura, who would easily be taken care of.<p>

"Sasuke we have to do something. We can´t go on like this, lets try the combination we did on Kakashi." Said Naruto while Sasuke just nodded "Wind Style: wind bullets jutsu" "Fire Style: phoenix flower jutsu", they thought that the upped fire attack would melt the ice to see that it barely even scratched it.

Sasuke was scared, he was facing someone he couldn't even touch, and it was just like that night. If his sister came at the wrong time than she too would die, he needed to take his opponent out and now. He got this idea if he could just catch his opponent for a single second then he could at least injure him and slow him down.

-Few more minuets later-

Sasuke´s plan worked perfectly, he even had his **sharigan** but it came at a cost, Naruto was about to take senbons for him when at the last second he switched places. He felt that his life was over; he would never be able to avenge his father nor the older generation. "Naruto, please help my sister" Naruto who was holding him just nodded. He didn't cry for him, he didn't really consider him a friend or even close, just his teammate.

Naruto though he didn't show it was scared and mad. If he and Sasuke couldn't take on this guy he didn't think he was able to take him on by himself. He was mad because if team 14 had been here then they would have easily beaten Zabuza and his apprentice. But thinking of team 14 he kept blaming them, Yuki, Fuki, and Kushina, he kept blaming the Namikazes. Every time something went wrong with him; they seemed to pop out of nowhere. Every single time, EVERY SINGLE TIME!

-Inside the seal-

Kyubi was awakened from her sleep; she mostly woke up when her host was sleeping. But this time she felt a small tug at her chakra. She looked saw what her host was felling, nothing but contempt towards his family. She saw that he was facing some stronger opponent, she knew with all of these factors he would draw on more of her chakra. She thought for a while let him lose control or stop the flow. "Be grateful Naruto, I´m going to let you have a taste of what power is" she said in a voice that any person would confuse for a goddess.

-Outside-

Naruto started to feel something deep with in him, and then heard faint whisper one he has heard somewhere but couldn't really place it "Be grateful Naruto…." It was all that he heard but it was enough. He started to feel better as he hasn't even fought, he felt more powerful then ever.

-With Kakashi-

He was even with Zabuza; especially in the mist he couldn't get the upper hand. He then felt a surge of power, a power that seemed different yet familiar. He saw that it was coming from the ice dome. Sasuke couldn't be the one, and by the look of surprise on Zabuza´s face meant it wasn't his apprentice. That only left one person, Naruto.

-Back in the dome-

Haku then threw more senbon at him trying to incapacitate him, but as soon as they went in they were quickly pushed out by some force. He charged at the mirror where Haku was at, and with a single punch sent him flying. Naruto started to approach him, ready for the kill.

Haku took of his mask ready for his fait, "You are truly strong. I have failed you Zabuza, I´m nothing but a useless weapon."

Naruto just had a small grin on his face, "In a different time different place, I would have argued with you on that." He then got ready to deal the finishing blow as he was now face to face with Haku with a kunai ready to strike. That is until they both heard some kind of chirping noise.

"I still have on last use." Said Haku then he ran towards the direction of the sound.

As Kakashi was about to take out Zabuza he saw that some one was about to block it, he couldn't stop the attack. He pierced the left side shoulder, and made a bit of contact with Zabuza.

Naruto felt that the power still continue to flow through him, until he heard some man talk form the other side of the bridge. He didn't know that his appearance had changed the marks on his face started to glow red, his eyes were red with slits, and he could see that his nails were sharper and denser. He started to get this feeling, like he needed to kill. He knew he was in control but he didn't know for how long. He then decided on how to attack, the group of thugs.

Zabuza was pissed Gatao was planning on backstabbing him, he couldn't let this go. He told Kakashi that the Tazuna wasn't his target any more, and asked for a kunai. He caught it in his left arm, still able to work properly, and charged at the thugs not knowing that someone was going to help him.

Kakashi saw that Zabuza was probably going to kill his ex employer, but what he didn't expect was Naruto to run into the fray also. That is until he saw that he was covered in a slight chakra cloak, and his appearance.

Team 14 had arrived when Gatao reveled himself. Satsuki raced to her brother, she was crying, even from afar she could tell that he had senbon sticking out of him. The other three, however, where looking at Naruto. Kushina could only look at her son with wide eyes, he had that cloak again. This was the moment of truth for her, he would either kill everybody or he would control that power.

Both Naruto and Zabuza charged at the small army, Naruto being the first one to reach them. He clawed at them, kicked them, anything to kill them. This kind of feeling, no urge told him to do it, and he couldn't stop. Zabuza saw that Naruto was killing a good number of thugs, _"So this kid wants to play"_ was his thought and started to do the same but was better, he still had more experience.

Zabuza was got to Gatao he stabbed him in the stomach and pulled it sideways so that his insides would fall out. When he fell to his knees Zabuza kicked him, and sent him falling to the ocean. He then proceeded to walk toward Haku´s body. Naruto finally free from his bloodlust realized what he did; he ran to the edge of the bridge and puked.

Kakashi went to his to his student and asked what happened. "I just got this feeling to kill, for a moment I wanted to….. I don't know what but then I set my eyes on those thugs, I just saw red." Explained Naruto.

"Where´s Sasuke?" asked Kakashi, Naruto took him to where Sasuke was at, and noticed that Sakura and Satsuki were there crying. Kakashi once again showed his sharigan to see that Sasuke wasn't dead. Knowing that Satsuki removed the senbons while Sakura would heal the wounds, and after a while Sasuke, for a moment woke up to fall unconscious.

Kushina was about to go and finish off Zabuza when Kakashi told her not to, he wasn't a threat any more. "Hey Kakashi can I ask you a favor, hoist Haku on to my back." Said Zabuza, Kakashi nodded and did what he asked. With that Zabuza left walking in some random direction.

-3 days later-

They where finally in the leaf village, the day after the battle at the bridge was spent resting and healing injuries, the second day the said their goodbyes and left they didn't even know that the bridge was named after the Naruto. Tazuna said that he took on whole bunch of thugs with out fear, and he did help out his grandson get over his funk.

Naruto was walking around the village, he and Izune started to talk for a while. They decided that they should break up. He ran into the grandson of the Third Hokage a few minuets ago, he didn't feel like talking right now though. They got along ok, Konohamaru looked up to him, after he beat up Ebizu, but Naruto wanted to be alone.

-Flashback-

Naruto was sitting next to Izune, and both of them were sitting on a park bench. They sat in an awkward silence; after all they have started to drift apart, not just the mission that he just took.

"Listen Izune I want to say that…."Started Naruto but couldn't say it.

"We´re drifting apart" she finished for him.

"yeah" he said quietly

"It's because I´m a civilian and you're a Ninja right?" she asked yet stated at the same time.

"Its not that, I mean there are couple that are the same but they somehow made it work. Besides its something else, I mean we´re still young, you shouldn't worry when I go on some mission." He stated. For a while they just stayed right there not saying anything, she knew he was right.

"So….we´re breaking up." She said

"Yeah" he said solemnly "how about one last make out session" he said making her smile. "Ok" she said simply.

-End-

He kept walking until he heard that Konohamaru was yelling for help. So he ran towards where it was coming from to see that some guy dressed in a black suit with make up on his face holding Konohamaru by his scarf. Mogie and Udon ran to Naruto when they saw him.

"Put him down, you don't want to make a scene now." Said Naruto getting ready for a fight.

"I was going to teach this little punk a lesson but maybe you are the one to learn it for him." said the guy taking of the bandaged thing he had on his back off.

"Kankuro stop right now before he shows up."Said the girl behind him.

Right when Kankuro was about to revel his puppet a small whirl of sand came out of nowhere and a red headed boy appeared. "Is he bothering you Kankuro?" asked the boy in a monotone voice. "I can take care of him myself, Gaara" said Kankuro.

Naruto was a bit nervous he couldn't take on these two, and what if the girl decided to join in, then he would be in real trouble.

"Damn Naruto, already in trouble and we just got here" said Sasuke from the tree above while ready to fight if need be. "What are Suna ninjas doing here?" Asked Sasuke.

"We´re here to take the Chunin Exams." Said the blonde girl.

"Well you shouldn't aggravate locals" said Naruto, while staring at Gaara.

After both of them were staring at each other Gaara finally told them that if they meet in the exams that he won't be so lucky, and left.

"So, what were you doing here Sasuke?" questioned Naruto as he looked up at him.

"I want to fight you; I need to know where I stand against you." He said simply.

-At some training field-20 minuets later-

They were standing a couple of meters from each other both panting. Sasuke had to agree not to use his eyes other wise Naruto wouldn't agree to fight him. Sasuke went in for the last hit but Naruto caught his fist, he pulled him forward and hit him in the face with his elbow.

"Well Sasuke now you know where you stand" said Naruto as he sat down next to him. "It was fun to say the least; I don't spar a lot with people."

Sasuke was laying face down when he rolled over and looked up at the sky. "I would have beaten you if I used my Sharigan."

"Maybe, but the way I see it, if you relay on your eyes to much, and when somebody finds a way around them you will lose." Said Naruto, "well it's been fun but I got other stuff to do."

Sasuke just stayed there and remembered something that Itachi once told him. He was doubtful, he didn't want to take advice from a criminal, but it did make some sense.

-In a park-

Naruto kept on walking; he then noticed that he walked to the same park where he met Angel. He was a bit sad, his friend said that he will come soon but he hasn't received any letters. He kept on walking until he saw three people around his age.

One was a girl that had white short hair; she had on a blue shirt that was really short, had on tight dark blue jeans, and black shoes on. She wore a Rain headband like a belt. She was sitting on a bench.

Another was a boy that had red hair going forward, a blue dress shirt over a white shirt that was bigger then the blue, red tinted jeans and also black shoes on. He had his headband on his forehead. He was lying down next to the bench where the girl was at.

The last one was a boy that had black hair, he had on a black sweater that was opened, and black faded jeans with white shoes. There were two things that caught his eye, on his shirt you could see a design of pitch black wings spread. The other was that he was twirling a pure silver kunai in his ring finger. That was too much coincidence; he then began to approach them. He was standing in the same spot where he and Naruto first met.

Angel just had a smile on his face, Naruto finally noticed. "Syko don't do anything stupid. And I´m serious this time." Syko just gave him a look not promising anything.

"Angel" said Naruto

"Yeah I am, you got a problem" he said with a smile. Naruto for his part smiled a huge smile.

-After Angel and Naruto have their little reunion-

"Okay let me introduce you to my teammates. That guy" pointing to the one lying down "is Syko, his real name is Iori, but he is completely crazy." Said Angel

"Psycho? Why psycho" asked Naruto.

"Well he´s crazy, does so much stuff you wouldn't believe, and well he once started to tag on walls saying 'I´m Syko'" said Angel "and he would spell it S-Y-K-O. She is" Angel then pointed to the girl "Angelica…."

"My name is Angel" Said the girl slightly mad.

"No its not how many times do we have to go over this, my brother was calling me to come over not you." Said Angel clearly annoyed.

"So what´s that about?" asked Naruto.

"Me and my brother where going to a village looking for someone, when we saw smoke, so we decided to go and check it out. It was a village that was destroyed, my brother said to split up see if anyone needed our help, he found her and said 'Angel come here' and she took it as if he was calling to her." Explained Angel.

"So why do they call her Angelica?" Asked Naruto

"Only I call her Angelica everyone else calls her girl Angel, female Angel, and in Syko´s case, not ugly Angel." Said Angel with a sigh.

Naruto just smiled, his friend still was childish even if he grew up faster then normal, and well he did too but, hey. "So you guys are going to enter the chunin exams?" Asked Naruto.

"Yup," said Syko "are you? If you do you better be a good fighter." He continued with a smirk on his face. "Because I like to fight, and you look like a good opponent."

"Syko calm down," said Angel "you better join Naruto, other wise it won´t be as fun."

"We´ll see." Said Naruto simply.

-Day of the Chunin exams-

Team 7 was walking towards room 301, they saw that there was some commotion on the second floor but paid no mind. Just when they where about to walk into the hall that led to the room they heard Kakashi call them over. "Sensei what are you doing here?" Asked Sakura.

"I´m here to give you one last piece of advice; sometimes these exams might seem really easy while other times they will seem impossible, but with your guy´s teamwork, you´ll be practically unbeatable. Good luck" he said and left using the window.

"Well let´s go" said Naruto.

They walked into the room to notice it was almost full. Team 7 saw that teams 8, 10, and 14 where already there, who started to walk towards them. Naruto seeing that Angel and his team where at a table nearby decided to go over there, after all he still didn't want to be near the twins. The twins saw this; Fuki was slightly relieved, Yuki slightly saddened, Sasuke know that something was up but didn't say anything. The teams then started to talk amongst themselves drawing attention.

-With Naruto-

"So what do you think of my team?" asked Naruto as he sat next to team Ame.

"They look weak" Said Syko.

"They talk too much" said Angel while Angelica just glared at Syko.

"What you think so to, girl Angel." Said Syko while looking at Angelica, she looked away. Angel just motioned at Naruto to see that he wasn't lying when he said what they called her.

"Hey Naruto, do you have problems with some Suna nins?" Asked Angelica.

Naruto turned around to see that Gaara was in fact looking at him "Something like that." He said simply and turned around to look at the 11 rookies. He noticed that they were drawing to much attention. "See you later, they are to stupid for their own good." He got up and walked towards them.

As he got close to the rookie 11, he said, "You guys need to shut up your drawing to much attention." He said.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" questioned Kiba.

"He´s on out team, he graduated a year earlier, but since there weren't any teams he was placed with us." Said Sakura

"He was so much of a failure no one wanted him" said Fuki.

"Was that after or before I beat you" said Naruto while looking at her with an emotionless face; if she wanted to play like that he wouldn't back down.

Ino and Hinata couldn't help but have small blushes on their faces. They heard that he was the one that had that great voice. That he would sing for any girl that he liked, of course rumors got changed and exaggerated.

"Why is it bad getting attention?" Asked Satsuki trying to defuse the situation.

"Why, just look around, these exams will include fighting at some point, less opponents more of a chance at passing." Said Naruto while looking at her now instead of his sister.

They looked around to see that indeed people where looking at them, which put them slightly on edge.

"Everyone shut up and listen the first part of the exam begins!" said Ibiki. "I will be the one to administrate this exam, and I will assure you that the majority of you will fail this test. All of you line up to get your test."

-Couple minuets later-

Naruto sat down and began to look at the exam, and he was a it nerves. These questions didn't make since. They were too hard for any genin to take this and pass. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, there had to be something else to this.

* * *

><p><strong>(Same thing happens except no one shouted out; most didn't care if they failed, Anko arrives and all that, and I apologize but I completely forgot how it goes, please, forgiveness)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Outside forest of death-<p>

"All right you little maggots; Welcome to Training ground 44 The Forest of Death! This will be where you take the second part of the exam, you will need to capture both of these scrolls" She showed the heaven and earth scroll "In order to pass. Each team will be given one…"

Naruto just then noticed that Angel and his team arrived next to his. "Hey" said Naruto.

"You ready?" questioned Angel.

"You know it" Said Naruto

"My last advice for all of you….Just don't die!" Said Anko finally passing out the forms.

"Damn she must be a fucking sage to give out that advice, just don't die." Said Syko.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh which caught Anko´s attention. She threw a kunai, him not noticing, at him. It lightly cut his cheek which drew blood, he was surprised. She then appeared behind him, and licked the blood off his cheek. "Was there something funny that I said?" Questioned Anko

"What the fuck!" yelled Naruto, while turning to face her "You just licked my blood!"

"Quite tasty if I do say so…" just as she was about to finish some girl from grass country brought a kunai up to Anko. She turned around and had another kunai up to the girl´s neck. "Sorry, I just wanted to give back your kunai. Every time I see blood I get an adrenalin rush." Finished the girl.

Anko took back her kunai and started to pick up the forms that were already filled out. After a few minuets every team got a scroll and where now facing a gate that lead to the forest. They heard on the speakers, "Alright everybody get ready cause in 10 seconds the doors open."

Naruto just looked at his team to see if they where ready, they both nodded.

Team Suna were each thinking different thoughts but Gaara only wanted to fight the blond.

Angel's team was getting ready.

"5"

Team 14 was ready, Fuki wanted to fight her brother, while Yuki wanted to make amends.

"4"

Team 8 where preparing themselves

"3"

Team 10 was getting in their formation.

"2"

Naruto took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"1, and remember don't die"

"Seriously a fucking sage."

The gates opened and all the teams went in some with agendas others wanting to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Finally getting somewhere, anyway I want to address couple of things. 1 I can't make Sasuke or her sister to emo; if I did I would stop writing. 2 yeah I cut this chapter short but the next one will be more detailed of the 2****nd**** part of the exam. Yeah and sorry for rushing the wave arc, Haku and Zabuza lived, but for a reason. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: In the forest of death

* * *

><p><strong>-Day one-<strong>

Team 7 wanted to go somewhere where they could make base. They needed to plan out what they wanted to do. It has been 30 minuets since the exam started but Naruto was expecting there to be more dangers and stuff, this was called the forest of death. They reached a small clearing in which they stopped to make plans. "So what do we do?" questioned Sakura.

"Well I´ve been thinking on a couple of strategies, one is called the lamb." Said Naruto while squatting down. This got questioning looks from his teammates "we send someone out to the open, and we ambush whoever walks into the trap."

They both knew who he wanted to use as the lamb. Sasuke was ok with it after he wasn't the one to get used. Sakura out right voiced her opinion, "No that sounds like the stupidest plan ever!" she said in loud voice.

"Fine then what will we do?" asked Naruto.

-With team 14-

"So we go with tactic 4 and then go towards the tower or do we go look for another team?" Asked Satsuki.

"I think that we need to go and team up with team 7." Said Yuki, while Fuki looked mad that she brought that up. She still couldn't believe what her parents wanted her to do.

-Flashback- after wave mission-

Kushina was really depressed, she saw what her son did, he didn't lose control, he knew who his enemies where. Her husband and she had been completely wrong.

"Mom what´s wrong?" Asked a slightly worried Yuki.

"I´ve been thinking about him that's all" she said, they of course knew who she was talking about.

They then walked in to their house, to find that Minato was also there watching T.V. He must have left clones at the office.

"I don't get why you make a big deal about him, he has no manners, and he even said that you are a bitch mom. I don't see why you want him." Said Fuki. At that Minato turned to look at his daughter.

"So I take it the mission didn't go well." Said Minato.

"No, and I found out that he really hates us." Said Kushina "and that we were completely wrong. He took control; he didn't try to attack his teammates." She continued in a somber tone.

"Control what?" Asked Yuki and Fuki at the same time.

Kushina and Minato had explained to them that Naruto was their brother, but they never said why he didn't live with them. At first they were going to say that a relative of theirs couldn't have a baby so they gave them Naruto, but they never really questioned them about it. Telling that to them now wouldn't convince them. So they told them everything. They both looked sort of impassive at first, Fuki looked slightly angry but they couldn't tell with whom, Yuki on the other hand, looked sad, but she was mad at what her parents did.

"But why did you leave him?" asked Yuki.

"Because we weren't sure if the Kyubi could take over him and if it did I wanted to keep him at a distance so that if it did take over I would be able to take it out. Even if it was using the body of Naruto." Said Minato.

"But after the whole thing on the bridge….I…. we need to bring him back to our family." Said Kushina "and you two are our best shot to bring him back."

-End flashback-

Yuki wanted to have a big brother in her life, she remembered when she was little she would always see in her dreams some little boy. It was her brother she was remembering and didn't know it. She smiled at that, maybe they could be a complete family again.

Fuki on the other hand had mixed feelings; she wanted her brother back but at the same time didn't like him, after all he said he didn't like her parents and called her mom a bitch. No way was he going to get away with that. She too like her sister remembered him when they where little but every time she would feel this pain in her stomach and she got those feelings again when she saw him on the bridge.

Satsuki knew what was going on, after all her mother had told her on accident one time, and tried to help them out by anyway they could. She told her brother that if they could they should help each other in the exams that way Yuki could get closer to Naruto. Fuki wouldn't approach him yet she was too hard headed.

-Team 7-

"This plan blows" said an annoyed Naruto, as he was jumping from branch to branch next to his team.

"No it doesn't, you just have to be patient." Said Sakura.

"All we´re doing is going in circles and wasting our energy" said Naruto "How did she convince you to go with this plan Sasuke."

Sasuke for his part just grunted "Maybe we should make a camp soon; we don't know what goes on in these woods during the night."

-Team Angel-

"So what do we do now we got the scrolls" said Angelica.

"Well we got two options, we can go to the tower and wait, or we stay out here and keep fighting. And I know for sure that Syko wasn't satisfied with that last fight" said Angel.

Syko for his part was pulling out screws from the dead bodies. When he heard what Angel said he yelled out hell no. Angelica just sighed one of her teammates was too bloodthirsty and the other wanted to make sure that another team passed.

-Team 7-Dusk-

"So I´ve been meaning to ask you something for a while now. Why don't you like team 14?" Asked Sasuke, Sakura was setting up her sleeping bag under a tree but was listening to this.

"Its personal." He said simply hoping that they would drop the matter.

"How is it personal? Did my sister do something to you?" Asked Sasuke.

"It´s not your sister, it's the twins, their family in fact" said Naruto "I don't like them. Just drop the subject I´ll tell you both when I feel like it, or just investigate a bit and you´ll find the answers."

They decided that Naruto would have the first shift, Sakura the next one and finally Sasuke. Sakura was really curies she knew the twins to an extent, they seemed nice well Yuki more then Fuki. Sasuke however knew them more personally after all his mother and Lady Kushina where friends. He wanted to know why Naruto didn't like them, and he planned to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>-Day two-<strong>

Sasuke woke up his teammates, since he was the last one to take the shift. "So what is the plan for today?" Asked Naruto as he was stretching.

"Not your plan" said Sakura groggily "we should just go look for a team."

"Oh yeah like we didn't do that yesterday" said Naruto in a sarcastic voice.

"You just don't know how to be patient, right Sasuke?"Said Sakura.

"No you just don't want to be the lamb" said Naruto "besides we waste too much energy that way, just going in circles."

"Then we should go and look for a team then" said Sasuke "I bet I know where team 14….."

"Fine let's go in circles and waste energy" Said Naruto interrupting Sasuke.

-Midday-

Naruto was annoyed, going in a direction then they would change and go a different path to see if they found someone to attack. Sakura was finally starting to regret he plan, she was getting tired. Sasuke however was waiting for Naruto to finally agree with his plan. "This is getting to be a….." started Naruto.

"Wind style: Great breakthrough!" Someone shouted from behind them. Sasuke luckily grabbed on to the trunk of the tree that he was on, and grabbed Sakura. Naruto wasn't as lucky, he was in the middle of a jump. He started to get blown in some direction. As he was about to grab a branch he heard the name of the jutsu again but this time it came from his left.

Sasuke then figured it out, this was a trap, separate the team. He knew that in a 3 on 2 fight they wouldn't win. He just hopped that Naruto wouldn't be to far away.

"Well well well what do we have here, a team that has a scroll that we need" Said a female voice.

She then appeared from where they came from earlier they then noticed that her two teammates where at their sides. She was the same female grass nin that wanted to return the kunai to the protractor. Sasuke turned to Sakura, "We have to run for it, we won't be able to fight them, not like this." She then proceeded to throw some kunais at the two. Sasuke ducked as did Sakura, who then threw kunais at the other grass nin so that they had an opening. They didn't know that the kunoichi sent hand signs to her teammates to let them threw. She just had a huge smile on her face, like a predator would when he saw easy prey.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was blown far off from his team. When he finally got close to a branch he reached for it but didn't grab it correctly. He started to fall towards the ground but about half way he landed on something. He sat up slowly to feel that whatever was underneath him started to move. He looked down to see some kind of pattern, and looked over his shoulder to see a giant snake head. "Holy shit!" he said and started to run.

The snake was after him, he ran up trees jumped from one to another but the snake would keep following him. He turned around to throw some kunais with explosive tags put before he could do anything he saw that the giant snake open its maw. The snake shut his mouth closed and started to slither further into the forest, further from where Sasuke and Sakura.

-Sasuke and Sakura-

The where tired, they had no idea for how long they ran but they still couldn't shake this feeling that they were being followed. "What do we do?" asked Sakura in a frightened tone.

"I don't know but I don't think that we lost them" said Sasuke as he looked around.

"You know that when a predator finds a prey it won't stop until it gets what it wants." Said a voice from above, they looked up to see that it was the female grass nin. "Sakura run, I´ll hold her off" he said.

"Where am I supposed to go?" she asked.

"Try to find a team or something that can help us out of this jam." He said. She didn't want to but nodded and left. The grass nin was about to charge at her when Sasuke stood in her path. For her part she just had a sadistic smirk.

They rushed at each other going into a taijutsu fight they seemed to be on par, Sasuke had to have his sharingan activated. He knew that she had more experience, and if he dragged this fight out he would lose. He went for a kick to her face but she blocked him and threw him up wards, _"this is my chance"_, "Fire style: phoenix flower" he said and flames started to go towards his opponent. He then had a huge smile on his face; she jumped further back onto another tree. "This is it" he said to himself. "Triple windmill shuriken" as he said three windmill shurikens went towards her she was ready block them but noticed that they had wires attached to them, and they went around her, wrapping her to the tree.

Sasuke had the strings in his mouth ready to finish her off.

-Sakura-

Was running, hoping to find someone, anyone that could help her. She just hoped that Sasuke could last against the grass nin. Tears were going down her face, she was practically praying. She then heard someone call out to her; she turned around to see blond hair.

-Naruto-

"_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT"_ Naruto was pissed first he was separated from his team, and they had yet to get the earth scroll and now he was in a giant snake. He couldn't use the explosive tag since it would kill him, so that left him with one option. "Shadow clone jutsu."

If one would have seen the snake they would have thought that it was having some kind of seizure from the way that it moved. Until a huge bulge started to appear and the snake started to wither in pain, until it popped outwards, like some bloody gut filled balloon. "Great" said Naruto as he started to take in his surroundings, which all looked the same. He decided to go left thinking that was the most logical choice, not knowing that the snake didn't just travel in a straight line.

-Sasuke-

"Fire style: Dra….." he was about to finish her of when someone came and kicked him from the side. Another person cut the kunoichi from the wire. He looked to the person who kicked him and saw that it was one of her teammates. "Shit I forgot about them" he said in a low tone.

"Well then that was entertaining…." Started the grass nin that helped her out of her bindings.

"Wait, if I give you the scroll will you leave me and my team alone?" asked Sasuke.

The one closer to him, with his hand reaching out, "fine" "but only for a while" said the grass female.

Sasuke tossed him the scroll and watched as they left, he was relieved slightly, now he needed to find Sakura and Naruto. He sat down and decided to take a breather.

"Sasuke" he heard Sakura, he turned to see that team 10 was with her. "What happened to those grass nins?"

"I had to give them the scroll so that they would leave." He said, if only he waited for a few more minuets he would have had backup. "We need to find Naruto" he said as he stood up.

-Naruto-Approaching night-

"_Shit where am I?" _he just kept going in circles hoping to find something that looked familiar. He kept going until he heard something, nothing now, that meant one thing somebody was tailing him. He then heard some rustling; it was coming from his left out of pure instincts he ducked.

He then saw that something weird about what was thrown at him, they were screws (half the size of senbons) and they seemed to be dug really deep. He heard someone rushing at him, he was about to strike when he saw red hair. It was Syko, and he looked like he wanted to fight not caring who it was. "Hey wait…" he didn't dodge a knee but blocked a punch to the face. Syko took out more screws ready to throw them. "Syko calm down!" yelled a voice that they both recognized. They both looked up at a branch to see Angel and Angelica on the tree branch.

"Whatever" he said but still didn't but a way his screws "so what are you doing here alone?"

"I got separated from my team" said Naruto as Angel and Angelica approached the two.

"So what are you planning to do now?" asked Angelica.

"Well first off I want to find them and if I can get a heaven scroll that would be better." Said Naruto.

"Well then we´ll help you" said Angel, "I want to see how strong you really are."

* * *

><p><strong>-Day three-<strong>

The team from Ame and Naruto were looking for a team, and Naruto told him about the plan he came up with. They decided to go with it, Angel because he was Naruto´s friend, Syko because he wanted to fight, and Angelica well she couldn't really do anything else without her team. And so they put the plan into action.

A team from the waterfall village walked into a clearing to see the site of a battle that had taken place. A total of 5 bloodied bodies, but near a tree they saw a girl with white hair cradling back and forth slightly and she looked to be in some kind of trance. "I think we should leave" said the female team member; she noticed that a body that had kunai sticking out of him didn't have any blood on him just the floor around him. It was too late one of her team members approached Angelica, and when that happened the plan went into action, 2 bodies disappeared into smoke, the red haired one grabbed the other male member, Angel grabbed the girl, and Angelica kicked the one closer to him over to Naruto.

"So it did work" said Naruto as h held two scrolls "and better then I thought." They were walking in some random direction.

"What did you expect? We are one of the top teams from Ame" said Syko.

For a while they kept on walking until they reached a clearing with a river, there they decided to rest for a while. Angel decided to go look for something; well that´s what he said. So he started to walk towards where they cam from. He needed to make sure that they cover their tracks so that the team they ambushed didn't find them, and when he met them he meant Syko.

He was about to reach the place when he heard people talking. He went to investigate and saw a team composed of all females. Two were twins and the other was a brunette, and they brought up something really interesting.

"How are we supposed to find them?" asked the twin that had a hairclip on the right side.

"Why should we even bother finding team 7, if they make it good if they don't to bad" Said the other with the clip on the left.

"Well the fact that my brother is on that team and mom told us that we have to help each other out…." Started the brunet but got interrupted by the twin with the hairclip on the right. "And we need to make amends with our brother, remember what out mom told us Fuki. Naruto needs to be with his family." The now identified Fuki just grunted.

"If we find him, I´m going to pay him back for doing what he did and about what he called mom" said Fuki while she turned in Angel's direction but not noticing him.

Angel for his part was confused Naruto said he was an orphan and these girls were calling him their brother, or maybe there was some other Naruto. _"Either way I need to go tell him" _he thought and went back to his team.

Somehow Naruto and Syko started to juggle the scrolls in between themselves. Angelica just looked at them, with a bit of an embarrassed look. "What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Angel as he walked into the clearing.

"Juggling" said Naruto not looking in his direction.

"Let me rephrase that, Why are you doing that?" Asked Angel still annoyed.

"Because we can" said Syko.

_Sigh_ "Whatever, hey Naruto I need to ask you something" when he said that Syko caught all the scrolls so that Naruto could turn to Angel. "Do you have sisters" he asked Naruto just slightly widened his eyes.

"Yeah I do, how did you know?" he asked.

"Because I overheard them, they say they want to make amends. You want to talk about it, you told me you where an orphan" said Angel, he didn't want to pressure Naruto to talk but he wanted to know about this.

Naruto sighed and started to explain everything about his family and he accidently let it slip that he had the Kyubi in him. What Angel said shocked him though, "So you too, huh?" he explained to them about what happened in the land of waves and that he killed a lot of guys. After he was finished he didn't get the reaction he expected Angel was smiling, Syko looked interested, and Angelica looked neutral.

After some time they decided that they needed to find Team 7, which after a couple of hours they did, Angel had to fly above the forest and look around. Luckily he knew a basic genjutsu to hide himself. They left him a short way from his team, since they were going to go do something else and it was about to become night they didn't stay with him.

"Sasuke, Sakura" he called out to his teammates who both turned towards him. They saw Naruto but they looked a bit suspicious, after all they where in the middle of an exam.

"Stay where you are, prove that you are Naruto" Said Sasuke in a calm voice.

"Uh… let's see….. In wave you and me where fighting against a person that could manipulate ice, and you made me promise to take care of your sister." Said Naruto calmly, and began to approach them when they dropped their guard.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Sakura as she sat on a log.

"I don't really want to talk about it, but I managed to get an earth and a heaven scroll." He said, making them smile slightly hearing good news.

"Well that's good news since we don't have the earth scroll anymore." Said Sasuke from his position tending the fire.

"What happened?" asked Naruto slightly curious.

"I lost it leave it at that" said Sasuke rather mad "lets see the scrolls" he said more calm.

Naruto was about to get them when he remembered that Syko and him were juggling them and that he didn't get them back. "Oh shit, um…." Started Naruto.

"You don't have them, do you" said Sasuke.

Naruto for his part just had a sheepish grin.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Day four-<strong>

Naruto was mad out of all the things that his teammates did this one took the cake. He could accept that off missions Sakura was a huge fan girl, that Sasuke for some reason considered him his rival. What they did now however, it was unforgivable to him, and he would get them back for this. Team 14 had found them; Sasuke and Sakura asked them to help them get scrolls and they agreed.

"So here is the plan…."Started Fuki. Naruto however just zoned out not really caring. He then felt a shadow fly over him; it was too big to be a bird. "Hey did anybody see that?" he asked.

All he got where no´s to his disappointment, however he still looked up hoping to get another glance. It could have been Angel to save him from this hell. There, again he saw it just as he was about to say something someone else spoke up.

"Uchiha your time is up" said some kind of female voice. Both teams turned to face the Grass nins Sasuke fought the other day. "We´re back" said one of her teammates.

Both teams got ready for an attack that is until they heard something else. "Angel shot" a ball of white lightning raced towards the grass nins. They jumped to the side and everyone looked up to see somebody on an upper branch. They failed to notice that one of the grass nins disappeared.

"You know when you're up against two teams and you're a teammate down, you shouldn't get in a fight" Said Angel as he looked down.

The remaining grass nins looked for their other teammate to notice that he was gone. They where a bit nervous now. "Face it you're going to get screwed in the ass" said another voice, when they turned the team from grass was now in a tighter situation. To their left the leaf nins, above and to the right were two Ame nins, and one of their members was gone.

"Naruto, What are you doing?" asked Sasuke as he saw that he took up a fighting stance "let them fight while we get a way."

"Wind style: wind drills" yelled out Syko as he threw 3 screws towards the grass nins, who dodged by separating. Angel jumped down to take out the female grass Nin, and Syko went for the guy.

"C´mon Naruto lets go" said Sakura this time.

"Wait" he said simply.

Syko threw more screws at his opponent 3 missed while another 3 hit on the right shoulder and two on the left leg. The grass nin could feel that they were still digging in. Syko for his part got a huge smile on his face. "Bloom!" he said while he expelled a small amount of chakra from his body. The grass nin the felt pain from where the screws where at. "So I see you feel why I call these flower screws. Once they sense my chakra they open up and if you try to take those out well then you´ll probably take some meet with them." He said with a small chuckle.

As for Angel he caught the girl while she was in mid air, just when she landed on a tree branch Angel hugged her, "you should have left them alone" he whispered and made metal spikes come out of him targeting every single vital organ in her body. He then let her fall to the ground and retracted the spikes before anyone saw them. He turned to Syko to see that he still didn't finish off his opponent. "Hurry up we have places to be" he told his teammate.

"Fine" said Syko "Flame run!" he snapped his fingers and small purple sparks raced towards the final grass nin, when they reached him they expanded all over his body.

"Now then" started Angel as he dropped next to Syko "I believe that we and Naruto have something to discuss."

The teams then got in a defensive position, ready for any attacks. Naruto however wished they didn't act like they wanted to fight.

"What do you want with our teammate!" yelled Sasuke.

"That's a bit personal" said Angel calmly "Naruto I need to talk to you for a moment and in private."

Naruto was wondering what Angel was doing, he could have just thrown the scrolls to him or something, why was he say all this? He then saw what the reactions were of the rookies. He finally got what he wanted. Angel, Syko or both wanted to fight them but where was Angelica.

"Sasuke calm down I can handle this" he said while he started to walk towards Angel, as much as he wanted to let them fight the consequences would be a bitch. For starters Syko would probably go overboard from what Angel told him, and they would question him why he didn't attack them.

Sasuke and the others gave him a questioning look, but paid no mind, Angel just smirked knowing that Naruto figured it out, and Syko just frowned. He then followed them a short distance from the rookies.

"That wasn't nice, I mean, how else we will know that your team is able to defend these scrolls" said Angel.

"I guess you won´t" replied Naruto, and stuck out his hand so that he would get the scrolls. "Where´s Angelica?"

"She´s somewhere, didn't you see when one of those grass guys disappeared. Right now though she should be watching over your team to make sure they don't do anything" Said Angel.

"You know Naruto you shouldn't really juggle with scrolls you never know when you might lose them, who the hell told you to juggle them anyway" said Syko.

"You did" said Naruto simply as he pocketed the scrolls.

"Nah couldn't have been me, I don't remember" he said.

"What the fuck…" started Naruto but was cut off by Angel "don't even try he always does this."

"Whatever is should go, see you guys in the tower" he said and walked away.

As he approached his team they saw that they still didn't drop their guard. He just kept walking towards them, and they tensed a little. "Really? I´m Naruto, Sasuke you made me promise you that I would take care of your sister" he said simply and kept walking.

Sasuke then started to follow him, then Sakura. Team 14 looked at them and followed them. Satsuki then caught up with her brother and asked what that was about. "I thought I was about to die" he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey where are we going?" asked Sakura "Shouldn't we go look for scrolls?"

Naruto then help up both scrolls "Already got them."

"Where did you get those?" questioned Fuki

"Don't worry about it" he replied as he kept walking towards the tower.

"Did those guys back there give you the scrolls?" she continued.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto repeated.

"How can you trust them?" she asked more irritated.

"Well I trust them more then you and add to the fact that I´ve known Angel since I was little" Naruto said.

This however got everyone thinking how did Naruto know someone from the rain village. Did he travel or something? Or did Angel come to Konoha? Sakura was about to ask but Naruto beat her to it. "Angel used to move a lot, and he became my first friend ok, and add to the fact that his brother also took me in helps. Don't ask anymore questions we need to get to the tower."

They then started to go faster towards the tower now, only making idle chitchat which Naruto would stay out of.

* * *

><p><strong>AU<strong>

**My apologies for the lateness of this chapter it was supposed to be out around a week ago but exams are coming up and teachers are leaving more work… so yeah. Any way there will be a curse seal, and Naruto won´t go and train under Jiraiya. As for some things that I left out they will be explained later on. And Naruto is stronger then he appears, after all everyone should know what they say about deception, right.**

**Oh and i forgot to say i will start to ansewer questiones by PM or by review which ever.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Let the fights begin

* * *

><p>All the teams that had passed where now in a small arena; a total of 8 teams had passed 5 being from Leaf, 1 from Sand, 1 from Rain, and the last one from Sound. Each team´s jounin sensei was standing behind there teams. The jounin that was behind sand had a standard Suna jounin uniform, the one behind the sound team was a man in a purple version, and the man had the bottom half of his face covered, looked to be pale and had black hair. The one standing behind team Ame had on ANBU style clothing; dark pants with a navy blue shirt. He had a great resemblance to Angel.<p>

"I congratulate you all for making it this far in the exams" said the Forth Hokage standing in front of all the teams. "Sadly there is too many of you and we will hold a preliminary round. If you lose you are out of the tournament. Fighters will be chosen at random and will be shown on the screen behind me. The rest of you shall wait on the balconies." With that he disappeared to a booth that over looked the whole place.

A man that was in a standard jounin uniform told everyone to go to the balconies and wait for the names to be selected. On one side all of the leaf teams where at and on the other the visiting teams and they each had a good distance in between them.

Names then started to flash on the screen the top was the one that stopped first, Fuki Namikaze. She walked down to the center, the second name then appeared, Ino Yamanaka. She too walked down to the arena. "Fuki, Ino, ready?" said Hayate they both nodded "Begin!" he shouted and jumped out of the way.

-Fuki vs. Ino-

Fuki threw kunais at Ino, who barley dodged them. Fuki rushed at Ino while doing some hand signs. Ino was about to do her families technique but was beaten to it. "Wind style: wind bullets" yelled out Fuki and fired them at Ino.

Naruto looked down at Fuki knowing where she got that jutsu; apparently she wanted to beat him at his own game. He just smirked; if they were to fight he would show his sisters that even though they had their parents he was better.

Fuki knew that Ino had a limited ninjutsu arsenal, the only real threat were her family techniques, so all she had to do was out last her, go hand to hand or make her miss. Nothing to difficult.

She then rushed at Ino again not expecting her too actually put up a bit of a fight, but she still couldn't keep up with the combos she kept throwing at her. The fight lasted a bit under five minuets, when Ino finally gave up, she couldn't use the Yamanaka techniques.

"Winner Fuki" said Hayate.

Up in the stands Naruto just grunted, which caught the attention of the people around him. "The daughter of the Hokage sure got a difficult fight" he stated with a lot of sarcasm.

"It was random Naruto, you could have been put in her place" said Kakashi while reading his book with nothing better to do.

Naruto just said a quick whatever, and looked away as his sister came started to walk by him. Why did team 14 have to stand next to them? _"Please let me be next" _he thought so that when he finished his fight he could go somewhere else. Then the names started to flash on the screen once more. The first name was Neji and the second Hinata.

-Neji vs. Hinata-

Hinata walked down the steps while Neji simply jumped down. They were standing across from each other. Neji knew he could easily beat Hinata that is if she doesn't activate the caged bird seal. "Don't worry cousin I won't use that, if I win I want it to be fair" said Hinata softly but with a bit of determination. Neji nodded he always did like his younger cousin, though she was lacking some skills in being a ninja she proved her worth when dealing with her clan.

"Neji, Hinata, ready?" Asked Hayate, to which they both nodded "Begin!"

"Byakugan!" they both shouted and got into their stands.

They rushed at each other with palms open trying to strike at the other. Everyone was watching this fight. They looked like they were dancing with all the striking and dodging. Neji was starting to go faster on his strikes and Hinata had a bit of trouble keeping up. For a brief moment she saw the Neji didn't want to continue not out of fear of the consequences but out of concern for her. She then used that moment to land a hit, "Don't hold back" was all that she said and got into a stance. Neji saw it and went into the same stance and they both shouted at the same time "Eight Trigrams: Sixty four palms." They were going even faster then before they were going practically blow for blow until Hinata got to the 30th hit she messed up and got several hits closing her chakra points. Neji having too much momentum couldn't stop so he hit her a few more times.

Hinata for her part was in pain and getting up was difficult. She then fell to the floor, Neji just looked at her, he would help her but this was a tournament which was still going on. He wished that the protractor would call the match all ready. "Hinata is unable to continue, Neji is the winner" said Hayate and called in medics. Neji helped them put her on the stretcher then went back with his team.

After that fight some people were nervous while others wanted to fight. The names started to flash again. The first landed on Kankuro who jumped down, and the second name was Angel. Angel just leisurely walked across from his opponent. "Kankuro, Angel; Ready?" they both nodded "Begin"

-Kankuro vs. Angel-

They looked at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. "Screw it" said Angel quietly and charged at Kankuro. He went for a punch to the face but he dodged, Angel kicked him back a bit and using the momentum jumped back. He then went through some hand seals.

Kankuro was slightly miffed he needed his opponent to get closer and fight him hand to hand so that he could go with his plan, or he needed to get closer to him.

"lightning style: lightning discharge" lightning shot out of Angels hand and raced towards Kankuro who barely dodged, well up in the stands it looked like that. Angel however saw that it hit him on the arm. _"Something's off"_ he thought and rushed at his opponent with a volley of hits making Kankuro dodge.

"_Perfect"_ thought Kankuro as he kept dodging.

"_Lets see what you´re hiding"_ thought Angel as he finally saw an opening and got him square on the face. "What the fuck" whispered Angel as he saw parts of his face to fall off, which people started to notice up from the stands. The wraps on the puppets back started to unravel themselves to show the real Kankuro "You fell for my trap now I´ll break every bone in your body." He then made Crow wrap his arms, with metal spikes, grab on to Angel. Kankuro turned around pulling on the chakra strings finishing him off. Or at least he thought he finished Angel.

"Come on man, you thought it would be that easy to finish me?" Said Angel.

Kankuro had wide eyes now; he turned around to see that Crow´s arms where off his body. "You know you shouldn't turn your back against an opponent." What Kankuro didn't see was that Angel was forming an electric ball in his hand aimed at him through the puppet. "How about you give up and I won´t hurt you" said Angel. Kankuro just growled slightly "Fine" said Angel "Angel shot!"

A ball of lighting went throw the chest of the puppet and would have hit Kankuro if it didn't slow down while it went threw the body. Angel decided to jump back getting some more distance and started another ball. "You should know that in a battle puppet all of the body parts are weapons!" shouted Kankuro, the arms that were separated reveled to have blades shot out to Angel who didn't even bother to dodge and sent his own attack. Kankuro used Crow to block the attack, still going threw it, and dodged but smirked when he saw that his attack hit. That is until the next thing he heard "You´ll have to do better much better then that"

Kankuro´s eyes widened at what he saw the arm fell off the spot where it hit, there was no blood or any kind of puncture wound. Angel then used that small moment to rush at Kankuro, who got over it quickly and brought the arm less puppet to block. "That won´t help you" stated Angel as he charged up another shot and took aim, but he then did something unexpected he threw smoke bombs with his other hand. Kankuro then decided to back up against the wall, which was the first bad thing he did, the second was use Crow to go into the smoke and attack in random direction.

"Angel shot point blank range" Kankuro turned slightly to see a ball of white lightning mere centimeters from his head. "Give up and I won´t finish the attack, you puppet is to far away so don't even bother." said Angel with a calm tone.

"I give up" stated Kankuro stopping the flow of the chakra strings to prove that he gave up. "Winner Angel!" stated Hayate once again. Kankuro went back up with his siblings since he didn't take to much damage. Angel stopped the flow and went back up where his team was but noticed that Naruto was coming down the stairs towards him.

When Naruto saw that Angel won he decided to go over with him and his team but was stopped "Where are you going?" questioned Kushina. Naruto turned to face her and her team "With my oldest friend" he said simply and walked down and towards Angel.

By the time Angel and Naruto reached Angelica and Syko the names started to flash on the screen. "Hey Gabriel, your a jounin now?" Asked Naruto to Angel´s older brother.

"Long time Naruto, something like that." Responded Gabriel.

The first name was Dosu the second one stopped at Chouji. They each walked down to the arena floor and stood across from each other. "Dosu, Chouji; Ready?" the both nodded "Begin!"

-Dosu vs. Chouji-

(Same as in anime)

After the rather short fight people where starting to get rather antsy some like Syko wanted to fight someone who was really strong while others where completely nervous but there was the occasional one that was impassive. The names then started to appear on the board once more, the first name landed on Naruto, at this there where some people that got really excited, they wanted to fight him. The name that came up was completely unexpected though Kiba didn't know whether to be happy or nervous but either way he went down the stairs to see that his opponent was already waiting. "Naruto, Kiba; Ready?" nods "begin!"

-Naruto vs. Kiba-

Naruto waited for his opponent, he smirked when he saw that Kiba rushed at him. "Kiba don't rush at him!" Fuki yelled from the stands but it was too late, just when he threw his punch Naruto dodged barely and threw his own punch at him. He then started to go into a fury of attacks to the still dazed Kiba who didn't even block one. Akamaru decided to help out his master and bit Naruto on the leg successfully stopping the barrage of attacks. "What the hell is this" stated Naruto as he tried to shake the dog off of him. It took a bit of a while but Kiba managed to get back to his senses, "I won´t underestimate you anymore" he said "Man beast taijustu!" Naruto saw what was coming and decided to take up defense to see if he could find any weaknesses. For a while they where evenly matched that is until Kiba started going faster then Naruto could handle, so he decided to get some space in between them. "Shadow clone jutsu!" said Naruto and 4 clones appeared.

One of the clones decided to hold Akamaru by its front paws so the incident from before doesn't happen again. The 4 remaining Narutos attacked Kiba overwhelming him easily, until Naruto made a mistake. He let Kiba start hand signs "Tunneling fang!" he started spinning at a rapid pace dispelling two clones. "Akamaru catch!"He shouted throwing a red pill towards the dog; the clone however turned him around before it got to the dog.

Naruto had the remaining clones rush at him, Kiba however rushed at the clone holding Akamaru. Naruto didn't expect that and since his clone couldn't really defend itself got a struck and dispelled dropping Akamaru. Naruto then started to do hand seals "Wind style; Wind bullets" he started to shoot bullets at Kiba not seeing Akamaru a real threat. That is until its fur started to turn red, but he didn't look to worried now after all Kiba was really beat up now a few more hits and it was game over.

But Naruto was still lacking experience in fights, he didn't expect for Kiba to eat he same pill that his dog ate. "I should have used this from the beginning" said Kiba as he got on all fours "Man beast Taijutsu" then Akamaru got on his back "Man beast clone" the two Kibas separated and then began to spin "Fang over Fang!" Somehow Naruto managed to dodge the attacks but still got grazed.

"God damn Naruto you should have finished this when you had the chance!" shouted Angel from his spot.

"Fuck you Angel you weren't exactly the fastest either!" responded Naruto not looking away from Kiba. Which was a good thing since he started his attack once again, "Fang over fang!" Naruto made clones hoping to find a weakness. And he found two very important ones, well four if you wanted to be technical. One, they don't grind; they pass by each other never touching. The other was when they begin the attack the end wasn't spinning as fast and could be grabbed, the same thing happened when they would get close to each other or when they where about to stop.

"Here goes everything" he whispered readying himself. He knew this would be what would decide the fight. He made clones and had them spread out amongst the arena, he then got directly in between the two Kibas and watched as they both smirked. The next couple of seconds where slow to him they began to spin getting closer to him, he jumped not to much but to get his feet of the ground, just in time too. One passed below him the other above him; he then reached out towards the ends of the twister like attacks. As he thought they weren't spinning as fast, he easily grabbed them and used their momentum. He pulled one down making him hit the ground and swung the other so that he would hit the other Kiba. The one under dispelled to reveal it was the dog, he used Kiba's weight to crush it hopefully it would be ok; he didn't like to hurt animals.

He jumped out of the way and with his clones started one of his favorite seals, "Wind style; wind bullet bombing" a total of 30 bullets rushed at the now getting up Kiba. He then noticed what was about to happen he ducked covering Akamaru.

Up in the stands people where having different reactions, Sasuke saw that for most of the fight Naruto was completely dominating Kiba, he doubted he could have taken him on with the man beast taijutsu. Kakashi was proud, Naruto even without his help was really advanced, and all he did was teach his team to work together, after the exams he would begin to teach them individually.

Yuki was really happy; her brother was strong without using the Kyuubi´s chakra. She could only wonder how strong he would be if they lived together. Fuki on the other hand wasn't all that impressed. Since he was a year a head of them then that means that he should have finished this faster, she didn't even know that she was making excuses so that she wouldn't get close to him. Kushina didn't know what she was feeling, she felt proud that her son was already at this level and by himself. She felt regret that she and her husband had let him get at this level by himself. But one emotion she felt was distrust, she didn't believe her daughters when they said that Naruto was friends with Ame nins who he trusted more then his allies. Especially that one, Angel he was the one that was Naruto´s first friend, she thought that he must not been a good influence on her little Naruto, one way or another she would find out.

The rest of the leaf nins where impressed they knew that Kiba was one of the best and he was being man handled with ease.

When the smoke cleared they saw an unconscious Kiba with Akamaru licking his face. "Winner Naruto" stated Hayate. Medics came and took a way Kiba with Akamaru tagging along. When Naruto went back up the stairs he was congratulated by Angel, Angelica, and Syko. Names began to flash on the screen again. There was some that weren't looking at them though, namely Kushina who was talking with Kakashi.

"You're just going to let him fraternize with potential enemies?" questioned Kushina.

"Well Naruto doesn't have a lot of friends his age, and since he seems to get along with them pretty well and doesn't seem to reveal any information I don't see any harm" Said Kakashi in a board tone.

"But they aren't from the leaf how could…" started Kushina but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"I would let Naruto be, after all you and sensei are responsible for letting him friend the first person that showed kindness to him or just accepting him. You left him I don't think you have much say in his life and since you did banish him from your clan, both your clans, you definitely don't have a say in his life." Ended Kakashi and looked up at the boards but went back to reading since it was neither of his students.

On the screen the two names appeared where Zaku and Shino. They where already down on the field "Zaku, Shino; Ready?" both nodded "Begin!"

-Zaku vs. Shino-

(Same except Zaku didn't have the sling)

During the fight Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard about Naruto. He was the Hokage´s and Lady Namikaze´s son and brother to Fuki and Yuki. But what really got him was the fact that they banished him from their clans. What did Naruto do, or what didn't he do? Why did they leave him? Questions just kept going threw his head then it finally clicked why he didn't want to team up with Fuki and Yuki, he knew that they where siblings.

Names once again appeared on the screen the first was Angelica, and the second TenTen. They both jumped down and stared across from each other "Angelica, TenTen; Ready" Angelica said yeah whereas TenTen just nodded. "Begin!"

-Angelica vs. TenTen-

As soon as the word begin left Hayate´s mouth Angelica rushed at her opponent going into a fury of punches and kicks. TenTen was unable to dodge all of the hits but did manage to block a few.

People in the stands were slightly shocked at what they were seeing, she was going in an incredibly fast pace which both Gai and Lee noted. "Go girl Angel kick her ass!" yelled out Syko, Angel just looked at him with an annoyed face. "Yeah go kick her ass….Girl Angel" Naruto also yelled out, to which Angel got even more annoyed. There where different reactions on the other side. After all Naruto was cheering on a person from a different village.

TenTen knew she was in trouble so in a desperate move she threw a punch, and at the same time reached for a scroll. Angelica decided to see what was about to happen, she just stood her ground. TenTen then did the hand seals and jumped up unraveling the scroll "Raising dragon" she shouted and started to throw weapon after weapon. Angelica however easily dodged most of the attacks only getting small scrapes. She just smirked at her opponent mocking her, and TenTen for her part wasn't really doing well keeping her calm. "Your going to have to do better then that" said Angelica "I´ll give you one last shot" she stated calmly which TenTen didn't take to kindly.

"Here is everything I got, and you won´t be able to dodge." Said TenTen as she took out two scrolls this time "Rising twin dragons" she said and like before she started to throw varies weapons from two scrolls this time. Angelica like before was dodging them which was a truly amazing site. When TenTen came down she was shocked this girl managed to dodge all the attacks, and now she was rushing at her "Winds Fairground" said Angelica and punched TenTen square in the face. As she was tumbling backwards Angelica rushed behind her "Blue Monday Parade" she turned around TenTen and put her arm from her left under arm towards her right shoulder, she lifted her up and slammed her down with all the force she could plus her wait onto the girls back. She then got back up and was about to do something else but was stopped.

"Angelica she´s out no point in doing the Survivor's Banquet" Said Angel from his spot, Angelica looked down to see that TenTen was indeed KO´d. She just sighed and started to walk away, mednins also took TenTen away in a stretcher. "Winner Angelica" Said Hayate, and like before turned towards the screen. The first name; Shikamaru, and the second; Kin.

-Shikamaru vs. Kin-

(Same)

After Shikamaru was declared the winner people where getting really antsy, 8 people where left and they looked pretty tough, to which Sakura was really nervous. The names flashed on the screen like the other times. The first, Sakura and the second, Temari.

-Sakura vs. Temari-

Temari glided down with her fan while Sakura went down the steps nervously. When they fight began everyone knew that it was going to be one-sided.

"Man your teammate sucks" said Syko next to Naruto.

"Don't even mention she barely does anything outside of team training and even then it isn't that much" said Naruto looking down at the fight.

Temari then showed the three moons on her fan and finished her off. Medics took Sakura out on a stretcher and Temari went with her siblings.

"Wow that was really short" said Angel.

Temari was then declared the winner and names appeared on the screen. Gaara and Rock Lee.

-Gaara vs. Rock Lee-

(Same, Gaara only breaks Lee´s arm)

Four people where left now and the three from Leaf were nervous, they saw what that one from Ame was capable of. Who ever was going to fight him, would have a hell of a challenge. All of their eyes were glued to the screen the first name was Iori, each of them became tense. Then the second name appeared, one Sasuke. Syko easily jumped down while Sasuke hesitated a bit but in the end jumped also. They where now across from each other, Hayate stood between them "Iori, Sasuke, Ready?" They both nodded "Begin!"

-Iori vs. Sasuke-

Syko right away threw some screws at Sasuke who barely dodged thanks to his sharingan. Sasuke was about to retaliate but was still beaten "Spark run!" yelled out Syko. _"Shit" _was all that Sasuke thought and barely dodged. "Lets see how good you are in a fist fight" said Syko as he then charged at Sasuke, who got ready for any attacks. Syko kept swiping and throwing punches while Sasuke dodged them but couldn't throw any of his own.

"Syko you aren't doing anything try something else you dumbass!" yelled Angel from the balconies.

"Fuck you Angel!" yelled Syko turning around and giving him the middle finger, to which Sasuke used and punched him on the back of the head thinking it, knocked him out. He just staggered a bit before turning around and looked at Sasuke dead in the eye, and then had a grin on his face. "So you have those eyes, I wonder which is better your bloodline or mine" he said. What happened next was weird he started to grow slightly and he started to turn slightly red, his face, his skin, and even his red hair became slightly redder. "Hehehehehe" he started laughing.

"Here we go this should be interesting now" said Angel as he looked down at his teammate.

"What do you mean? And why is he red?" Asked Naruto.

"Its his bloodline its called Dormant Spirit, I don't know much but I do know that the appearance changes as does the abilities of a fighter. In his clan it the norm is having one spirit and rare to have two but Syko over here has four. This one is the second one, I think he just goes battle crazy but recognizes allies. The first one combined with him and that's why he sometimes acts a bit crazier then normal. The one that really get me nervous are number three and four" explained Angel.

"Why?" Asked Naruto as he kept watching the fight.

"Because they….well you´ll find out later" he said simply.

During the fight Sasuke thought he saw and opening and tried to punch Syko but he got his momentum used against him. Syko grabbed his wrist and his left knee and then used the force of the punch to flip him over and slam him on the ground. Sasuke for a moment was dazed, you just don't get slammed like that and bounce back fast. "HAHAHA" he heard an even darker laughter then before he looked up to see that Syko was on top of him. Syko then proceeded to pound into Sasuke´s chest, three times and on the final one his fist had a purple glow to them, he slammed them on his chest again but this time there was a small fire affect when they touched his chest. Syko jumped a way getting ready for the Uchiha to get up, to which he did. People then heard the most demented battle cry they have ever heard. Syko jumped towards Sasuke grabbing him by the face and pushing him down to the ground. But instead of leaving him there he started to drag him towards the wall and threw him towards it.

"Oh shit, Gabriel he´s starting to turn!" said Angel in a rushed and series tone.

Syko was, indeed, starting to change, his hair was turning white and a black marking started to appear around his neck, like a coaler. He put his hands above his head with them covered in a purple flame vial. At that moment both Gabriel and Angel attacked him. "Hurry up and put the seal on him!" yelled Angel. Gabriel put the seal on his forehead, but nothing seemed to happen, he still had his changes but he wasn't moving. "Angel I´m going to take him so that his spirit calms down" stated Gabriel, to which his younger brother nodded.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"He was starting to change into another spirit he has" Answered Angelica "this one he isn't able to control, he would attack anybody in that state."

"Winner by disqualification Sasuke" said Hayate "Now will the last two please come down."

The two teammates walked side by side until they where in the center. This was going to be a close match since they both worked together. "Satsuki, Yuki Ready?" they both nodded "Begin!"

-Satsuki vs. Yuki-

Satsuki closed and opened her eyes to revel her first stage Sharingan. Her team already knew she got them at the bridge when she thought her brother had died. Yuki grabbed two kunais in a reverse hand grip, knowing that if she went faster then her eyes could fallow then she could win.

The first few minutes where an all out taijutsu fight well Yuki using her kunais. After a while each found out that they weren't doing any damage they decided to use ninjutsu.

"Fire style: Grand fireball" yelled out Satsuki as she missed with her attack.

"Water style: Water bullets" retaliated Yuki almost hitting her mark.

They each kept throwing attack after attack until Satsuki managed to get a hit on her teammate. After that Yuki became slower to which Satsuki took advantage of. In the end Satsuki had managed to make Yuki give up by holding a kunai to her throat.

"Winner Satsuki" said Hayate. Then the Fourth Hokage once again appeared in the middle of the arena, all of the participants that had won where called down to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Ok I´m really sorry for not updating but I had exams, to which I passed them all. Any who… please tell me what you think of the fights. I planned most of them except the last one I have no idea how I let that one slip my mind and I couldn't really come up with a good ending.**

**So please review and tell me what you think. As for who will train Naruto, it won't be any sannin it will be someone better.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Training begins…. Tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Now that the preliminaries are finished each of you will pull a number out of the box and within five weeks the final of the exams will be held in front of an audience" said Minato, as he was talking Hayate was passing by each person with a box, "There will be judges who will decide if you are chunin material. Now will each of you give me your number."<p>

"One" said Naruto.

"Nine" said Angel.

"Five" said Angelica.

"Three" said Dosu.

"Twelve" said Gaara.

"Eight" said Temari.

"Seven" said Shikamaru.

"Four" said Fuki.

"Six" said Satsuki.

"Ten" said Shino.

"Two" said Neji.

Minato sweat dropped, he noticed that none of them had really any interest in what number they got; they all said it in a monotone voice. He also noted that Naruto chose to stand with the Ame nins instead of the ones from Leaf.

"That would leave Sasuke with the number eleven" finished Hayate, who then started to write on a clipboard. After a few seconds he gave it to the Hokage.

"All right, here are the matches; Naruto vs. Neji, Dosu vs. Fuki, Angelica vs. Satsuki, Shikamaru vs. Temari, Angel vs. Shino and Sasuke vs. Gaara. You will each be representing your village, during this break I suggest you all train like never before. Dismissed" finished Minato.

Minato was about to approach Naruto but saw that he was leaving with the same nins he was standing with.

"So you're going to go train under your brother right?" asked Naruto.

"That's right" said Angel.

"And you who is going to train you?" asked Naruto while looking at Angelica.

"Someone else he will be coming soon or he´s already here." Responded Angelica

"Hey Naruto tomorrow meet me in the park, I got some stuff I want to give you" said Angel "We have to go and check up on Syko."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then" responded Naruto.

-Hospital-

Naruto got out of Sasuke´s room; he had taken a beating and was still unconscious. As he was passing the reception´s desk he saw Kakashi walking in.

"Hey sensei, Sasuke is still unconscious if you came to visit him" said Naruto simply.

"Well I came for him and you as well I´m going to be training both of you for the exams" said Kakashi.

"No thanks, I´m going to train by myself" said Naruto, to which Kakashi was about to respond "I know what your about to say but you know as well as I do I can do better by myself, remember when I was you all you did was give me a scroll and I learned that A rank jutsu in less then two hours."

Kakashi just sighed, he knew that Naruto was right, "Are you completely sure?" Naruto just nodded. "Ok then if you really want too, but here take these scrolls they will help you out."

Kakashi handed Naruto the scrolls who just pocketed them "Who knows sensei maybe I can find someone stronger than you to train me" said Naruto with a smile, as did Kakashi.

-Hot springs-

As soon as they parted ways Naruto felt a bit lazy and decided to head to the hot springs. He already planned what he was going to do, tomorrow he would wake up early and start on the scrolls Kakashi gave him, then go eat lunch and then go see what Angel wanted. Right now though he was just going to relax, that is until he heard some giggling. He was about to enter when he heard it again, so he decided to go see what was going on. He then found an old man with white long hair with some weird clothing looking through a hole in the wooden fence.

Naruto then thought of something, "Hey why are you looking through the hole that leads to the female section of the hot springs!" he shouted as loud as he could, to which Jiraiya jumped but that wasn't the only reaction he got. He heard several screams from inside the springs. With his small mission done he walked in, hearing some yells of mercy and other stuff and the sound of punches. He finally stopped hearing the noises when he walked into the water, to which he smirked. He started to play a CD he had, and started to sing with it.

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,_

_Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,_

He didn't know that there was a hole in the wall that was used to look at the female's side but it was being used in reverse.

_So leave it behind, coz we have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape._

At this point there where more holes know a total of ten. Each with someone looking threw them. Some of them where already familiar with Naruto after all Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, and Hana made him do a small concert for them.

_So baby don't worry, you are my only_

_You won´t be lonely…_

He didn't get to finish as something landed in the water making a huge splash. To which he thought he heard some 'aww'. He opened his eyes to see the old man in front of him, who looked really pissed. "You know kid I was doing some very important research and everything was perfect until you showed up" said the old man.

"Yeah well I saw that you deserved it" said Naruto as he closed his eyes once again.

"Do you know who I am?" said Jiraiya as he stood on top of the water.

"Nope and I don't care" said Naruto as he put a towel over his face hoping that the man would get the massage.

"Then I shall enlighten you" continued Jiraiya.

"I really don't care" said Naruto even more annoyed.

"I am feared…." Started Jiraiya

"I don't care" said Naruto a bit louder then before.

"The ladies swoon…" continued Jiraiya still ignoring Naruto.

"I seriously don't care!" shouted Naruto at this point.

"I´m…." this time he turned around to which Naruto just started to mutter.

"Screw this, I´m out of here" said Naruto and walked out without Jiraiya even knowing.

"I am Jiraiya the lege…." He turned around to see that he had already left "Where´d he go?"

-Outside-

"Damn creepy old man, doesn't understand what I don't care means, and won´t let me relax" muttered Naruto to himself.

"HEY don't you know its rude leave someone talking" said Jiraiya to which Naruto said damn it and started to walk faster. "Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to do that" Jiraiya noted that he stiffened a little at that comment.

"I don't have any real parents" said Naruto in a slightly forced tone.

"So you're an orphan" stated Jiraiya instead of asking.

"Yup now can you leave me alone so I can go train since you won´t let me relax?" said Naruto as he continued to walk.

"Are you training for the chunin exam´s?" Asked Jiraiya to which Naruto just nodded.

"Well kid you're in luck, I´m in a good mood and I´ll train you" he said slamming his fist on his chest.

"Really now," said Naruto with a bored tone, "and what can you teach me?"

"Don't you know I´m Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannin" he said rather proudly.

"Well I know that you and the other sannin got a 'legendary' ass kicking at the hands of Hanzo. While you were in your prime, in a 3 on 1 fight. Oh yeah where do I sign up" said Naruto in a sarcastic voice.

"Well kid I´ll have you know that I am 10 times better now then I was back then. Besides don't you wanna be like the other students I have taught, they each became legends" said Jiraiya.

"Oh yeah name one" said Naruto wanting to confirm something he heard about.

"Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage" said Jiraiya rather proudly.

"Then no thanks, I don't want anything to do with him or anyone that knows him" stated Naruto and walked off.

Jiraiya just looked down at that _"Minato you idiot" _was all that went through his mind. He then left to go find his student and see if he could help out his godchild.

-Next day-

Naruto woke up early and started on his training. He went to the field and opened the first scroll Kakashi gave him. The jutsu seemed basic enough the Shuriken Shadow clone jutsu. He got it down around noon, he was thinking about moving on to the next scroll but thought went against it, he left some clones to practice in his place. He then headed to eat some ramen and noticed that he was starting to get more attention from more females from before. Before they where girls around his age and below now there were some that where slightly older.

As he sat down in the bar he saw a familiar face, it was Hana Inuzuka. He sat next to her and started a small conversation. He didn't notice that the other two girls in the stand groaned softly. They talked a bit more then went their separate ways. He had 30 minuets before he had to go meet Angel, so he decided to walk around town. When he was passing by the village square he saw a lot of people but one stood out of the rest. This man had on some kind of breathing mask, with two filters. He had long blond hair, and that's when it clicked, it was none other then Salamander Hanzo.

"_To get trained by him…" _thought Naruto as he observed then man walking towards the Hokage tower _"….would be a miracle."_ He then went on his way maybe Angel was already there.

-Park-

'_Bodies together, two lovers finally reach love,_

_Kissing_

_I melt next to you,_

_Flying _

_I get lost with out you,_

_And I can not deny it _

_And I can not deny it _

_And I can not deny it_

_And I can not deny it _

_And I can not deny it_

…_.I ….'_

Angel at that moment then noticed that Naruto was just staring at him. "Oh come on don't tell me you have never sung in public" Naruto just raised an eyebrow "don't give me that look, I started to get into electronic so fuck off don't bother me about it. Besides I have some stuff I want to give you."

"But what were you singing, I mean I have sung in public but …" started Naruto.

"Hey up yours Naruto, if you got a problem with my singing do something about it" Said Angel in a fiery tone.

For a brief moment they looked like they were ready to fight, until they both broke into a small laughter. Angel then pulled out a small device from his pocket and it towards Naruto who caught it with ease. "That my friend is next generation tech, no more CD´s, all digital music. And the best part is this…" Angel pulled out a set of headphones, "these here will help you out even more."

"Headphones?" questioned Naruto as he inspected them and saw that there was some kind of seal on them.

"Well yeah but these are special, you know that Sound ninja with that arm?" Naruto nodded "well same idea except that when you're fighting you put the headphones around your neck… you know what fuck it here´s a manual. If I had to read it so will you" said Angel as he handed a small manual to Naruto. "Oh and take these" Angel handed him two scrolls "these jutsus should help you out."

Naruto looked at them, wind shield and sonic bass blast "So what do they do?"

"Just read them they are pretty easy" said Angel "so who´s going to train you during this month?"

"No one really, I´m going to train myself" said Naruto.

"You know Naruto if you want I can call in a favor, well not really my favor buy I can tell my brother to call one in, name someone anybody from Ame and it will happen" said Angel as he looked at Naruto with a serious face.

"I only know you, your brother, Syko, girl Angel" Angel looked pissed at that "and Salamander Hanzo" said Naruto.

"Well that is tough, but how about this, I probably can´t convince Hanzo to train you but I do know where he will be training and at what time" said Angel "impress him and maybe he will train you."

Angel then proceeded to write down something on a small piece of paper and gave it to Naruto. He looked at it then pocketed away for another tomorrow.

"So what now, do you have to go train?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I do, but the last 3 days my training will stop, if you end your around that time lets hang out like old times" said Angel as he started to back up a bit.

"Ok, then see you around a month" said Naruto slightly.

"Oh and you should really check out the manuals on the stuff I gave you," said Angel as he started to walk away "they will help you out a bunch."

Naruto just smiled, he better get to his training maybe one of his clones got it down already. He then began to think _"what was the next jutsu... oh right the clone explosion."_

-Market-

Naruto went to buy some groceries and had bumped into Satsuki. They had started a small conversation about different things in their lives. He realized that they were going to be a while so he made a clone take his stuff back to his apartment. After a while Satsuki started to get a bit more intimate with Naruto holding his hand, getting his attention when there was some other girl around and flirting a bit with him. Naruto flirted back but thought it was her just playing around.

Naruto and Satsuki where alone in a park bench and he was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" she asked getting closer to him.

"Um….yeah" he said with a bit of a confused expression, _"What the fuck is she up to?"_

"Really now, was she your girlfriend? She continued

"Yeah" he responded.

"And what else did you do with her?" she asked even more closely.

"Not much, we were 12, we couldn't really do much" he said.

She then backed up suddenly "do you find me attractive?"

Naruto just had a 'What the fuck' look for a moment "yeah your beautiful."

Then once again she got close, but not to close like last time, to him "Then when are you going to ask me out?" the only thing that went through Naruto´s mind was _"What?" _"Or do you like it when a girl asks you out" she said.

"You can´t say you didn't see this coming, that time in the training field I was the first one to say anything, then when we were in wave I followed you to the forest. I´ve had my eye on you Naruto and I won´t stop until I at least get one date _and something else_" she said whispering and thinking the last part.

"Um….How about when the exams end we go and…see a movie?" he said the last part not really knowing what to say. He wasn't nervous the fact that a girl liked him, he already dated Izune, but the way she was doing it was creeping him out a bit. What would she do if they were older; _"Stalker" _was what came to his mind.

"Well then I think that it is time that you walked me home don't you think?" she said as she got up.

"Yeah" said Naruto simply.

When Naruto had left Satsuki at her compound she made him walk her all the way to her house. He was about to just leave her at her door but then her mother came out. She insisted that they come inside but he said he had to leave. When he started to walk away Mikoto said he was welcomed their anytime, but before they walked in he heard her say "It's good you're getting to know him after all….."

And he kept thinking that all the way here, after all what? He just decided to figure it out later and began to look at the stuff Angel gave him, first the device.

After a while he got the hang of it, it was pretty simple, it could download songs and play them back. And something interesting was that it could read discs and download them directly. The headphones on the other hand where a bit more complicated but what really stood out were the fact that they helped cast minor genjutsus. They messed with people inner ears or something and made them dizzy or something like that. The jutsu that Angel gave him, sonic bass blast, which also needed a better name, needed the headphones. They released a bass sound so hard that it could deflect attacks or send stuff flying back.

He was tired and decided to go to bed it was already late and tomorrow he needed to get up early.

-In his dream-

He was standing before the door that every time he opened he would wake up. As he pushed it opened he entered a huge chamber like room. He couldn't really see the ceiling but across the room there was huge gate that was closed with a seal, but behind it he saw a massive figure with something waving behind it. The suddenly it started to disappear; he was hesitant but decided to go see where it went. As he was getting closer he couldn't really see anything beyond a few yards after the gate. He was about to reach through and look inside, until he saw something move. Then a body shot at him, all he saw was a gorgeous face with red hair come at him, "surprise" and grabbed his hands, as if pulling him into the cage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>

**Short chapter I know but… well I got no real reason why. **

**As for Minato he does know Naruto doesn't like him but he hasn't been able to approach him, he is a Kage and has stuff to do plus Naruto is always avoiding him.**

**Something I have been thinking about was this; should Naruto forgive Yuki, his sister. I unintentionally made her nicer, I have no idea how but it happened, in the earlier version they both hate him and could match him in power if they teamed up. BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK yes or no that he lets Yuki into his life? **

**Also do I need to work on my fight scenes or are they ok like they are?**

**And the same as always please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.1: Just a normal day.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in a sitting position; he didn't know that he was covered in a bit of sweat. He rubbed his eyes a bit at that nightmare; could he even call it a nightmare? He looked at the clock and saw it was barely past midnight. He groaned and fell back on his bed.<p>

-Sunrise-

Naruto was already going out, _"might as well start the day early"_ he thought. He would fall asleep for a couple of hours and then would wake up, but he couldn't remember what he was dreaming.

He headed to the training field that had the giant lake; Angel wrote down that Hanzo would be here early. He heard someone fighting and decided to advance cautiously. He looked through the tree line and saw Hanzo fighting two of his guards. It was an amazing sight, Angel was right Hanzo was a complete badass. He was going at amazing speeds on the water and sometimes he would go under and come out some other side at the same speed. He doubted that the Fourth could match him if they fought on water. He noticed that his guards could keep up to a certain degree, but still weren't a match. They would use jutsu that Hanzo himself used but to no effect. After a while they stopped and went to land. "Come on out" said Hanzo in a loud tone, Naruto knew that he was found so he came out.

"So you're the one Angel talked about, and why do you need help from me?" questioned Hanzo as he looked directly at Naruto.

"I don't really need your help but it would be an advantage" said Naruto simply, no point in lying.

He saw Hanzo get in his fighting position "Then let me see what you can do and I´ll think about it."

Naruto made clones rush at him knowing they wouldn't last long. He got close to the lakes edge and went threw hand seals, "Lighting style; lightning discharge" he looked up to find that Hanzo wasn't there anymore.

"You´ll have to do better then that!" said Hanzo, to which Naruto turned around and got punched in the face sending him onto the lake.

-Namikaze residence-

"Your big plan backfired, he didn't want to get trained by me or Kakashi" said Jiraiya as he leaned against the wall as he looked at Kushina and Minato. "You two are the ones that fucked up and are expecting others to bring him into your life."

"What can we do, huh? Every time I try to get close to him he finds a way to leave!" said Kushina in an angry tone.

"And what is your excuse Minato?" asked his sensei.

He just looked down, "I´ve seen the way he looks at me when I give him a mission he doesn't like me for sealing the Kyubi in him, and if he finds out that I´m his father…." He couldn't even continue with his statement.

"You know Minato there is hope in people, ask him for a second chance and the outcome could surprise you" said Jiraiya in bit more relaxed tone "besides you need to teach him his birth right."

Minato just sighed he knew it wouldn't be easy after all everyone knew his signature moves, then he got an idea he could give them to him in a form of a piece offering.

-Naruto-

Naruto was sitting against a tree panting he was holding what was left of his shirt in his right hand and his left hand was grabbing onto Hanzo´s who had a kunai pointed at his throat. "You lose" stated Hanzo simply.

"I was expecting more from you, especially since you have number nine" Naruto looked slightly surprised "But you did show how good your are on your own." He then started to walk away.

"Hey... what about…" started Naruto but got interrupted.

"Here tomorrow at 5 a.m." said Hanzo as he was followed by his guards.

Naruto then just looked up at the sky and rested, _"Tomorrow…." _He thought and drifted to sleep, extremely tired.

-Noon-

Naruto woke up to the noise of his stomach growling, he got up and headed to the Ichiraku´s. As he was walking he noticed that he was getting more looks then normal. He finally reached his destination and ordered 3 bowls. When Teuchi turned around he said, "Good thing I don't have a no shirt no service policy" and chuckled a bit. "What?" asked Naruto quietly and looked down to see he didn't have his shirt. He then remembered that it got torn up, "I´ll go for a shirt after" he said to himself. He started on his first bowl.

At that moment Ayame came in and froze in mid step as she looked at Naruto, he looked so, _"Hot"_ and just kept looking at him. Naruto knew someone was looking at him but really didn't care he was drowsy and to hungry. He then noticed that someone was in front of him, he looked up and saw Ayame smiling at him "Hi" she said.

"Sup" he said still hungry and drowsy.

"Naruto, you´ve been coming in here for a long time and yet we barely know anything about each other" she said with a smile and looked at him with a blush.

"True" he said simply.

"So how about we change that I….." she started but Naruto started to zone out going onto his second bowl. He pretended to listen and then she stopped, he took one more mouthful of ramen and then started to talk about himself.

After a while Naruto finished his one sided talk and ramen then went to buy some clothes. He was better now but still was a bit drowsy. He noticed that there were some girls following him, "where the hell am I going to buy some clothes?" he asked himself.

He walked into the first store he saw not caring what it was. He walked into a grocery store, then book store until he finally got it right and walked into a shinobi clothing store.

He found a couple of clothes that he liked but he didn't know if they looked ok on him. "Damn I need someone that can help me find clothes" he said to himself but was heard by some girls that had been close by, who had entered this store while they had also been going in the same direction as him from the ramen stand.

As each of them was working up the courage to say something, Hana appeared next to him "So you finally decided to change your clothes?"

"Something like that but I need some help I mostly ware orange and black I need to know what colors look good on me" he said.

"Well then let's see what you have picked out."

-An hour later-

Naruto found out that red, black, dark orange, dark blue, golden yellow, green and a light grey was good on him, while light blue, dark grey, and most greens didn't. The outfit he liked the most was the shinobi black pants and a plain color shirt mostly a red-orange. He kept his kunai pouch on the same place and his headband was the same.

Hana told him he looked good a bit plain but still looked good none the less. After a while of walking around they decided to go their separate ways. Naruto went to see if he could find new songs and copy the ones he already had to his music player.

He then remembered he still had to learn the other jutsus but he wanted to pass his music, then he smirked _"thank god for shadow clones" _he thought. He went to a training field that was deserted and made around 30 clones. He didn't want to draw a lot of attention besides the feedback wouldn't be as bad.

-7pm-

He then walked into his apartment he was a still a bit tired he then imagined how sore he was going to be tomorrow, then there will be training and getting up early. He just groaned at the thought he then headed into his room and went to his bed.

If he had looked into his kitchen he would have found that there was a scroll on the table. This scroll had a single word on it, RASENGAN.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15.2: A competition<p>

* * *

><p>-3 days before final exams-<p>

Naruto was sitting in his favorite seat at the ramen stand. He had changed a bit since the last month the most notable where his clothing. He wore a blood red shirt with black jeans and black shoes; everything else was normal. He started to wear the headphones around his neck if he wasn't using them.

He started to look for Angel but didn't find him eventually he got hungry and decided to eat. Ayame was talking to him again this time he actually paid attention. She kept talking about how she wanted to go to different places and learn new recipes. He just listened and occasionally said something. He was on his 5th bowl when he heard someone.

"You shouldn't eat too much ramen, I know someone that did and he got constipate" said a voice from behind which was familiar to Naruto.

"Or maybe it was the ramen in a cup kind, either way me and Syko haven't let him live it down" said Angel.

"What took you so long?" asked Naruto as he pushed away his bowl a bit.

"Well I had to do a couple of things, so yeah….any way lets go" said Angel.

-Some random outdoor restaurant-

"Bitch" said Angel as he looked at Naruto.

"I´m not doing it" said Naruto folding his arms and looking back at Angel.

"Come on man you know you want tooooo" continued Angel.

"NO I don't" said Naruto a little bit more aggravated.

"Bullshit Naruto I can tell by the look in your eyes, you so want to do this" said Angel this time with a smirk.

"Fuck, fine who goes first?" asked Naruto as he turned on his music player.

"You go then I´ll come up with one and whoever gets more attention starts the next round" said Angel as he did the same.

'_Saw you in the club  
>You were dancing with somebody<br>So close so tight  
>You were killing me so slowly<br>My friends were telling me what you're doing  
>Can drive a man so crazy<br>Trying to live my life  
>It's been 6 months since you left me<em>

So I oh I oh I  
>Still thinking about you baby<br>I try I try  
>But I guess I gotta take it<p>

One day at a time  
>I gotta let you go<br>One day at a time…'

"Ok so a type of heartbreak song, let me see…" said Angel as he looked for a song "here we go."

'_Yeah, I woke up in the middle of the night_

_And I noticed my girl wasn't by my side_

_Could´ve sworn I was dreamin_

_For her I was feenin_

_So I had to take a little ride_

_Backtracking on these few years_

_Tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad_

_Cuz ever since my girl left me _

_My whole life came crashin an I´m so_

_Lonely, _

_I´m mister lonely,_

_I have no body,_

_For my own…'_

There was a crowed around them but they weren't cheering. They just kept looking at them as if expecting more. They both noticed that some couples were standing together a bit more.

"Well this blows, ok since people aren't really saying who they like be honest and just say who did it better" said Angel.

"Sure" said Naruto simply "I won that one."

"Yeah you did, bitch" said Angel.

Naruto then started to look for another song "here we go" he said to himself.

-The twins-

Fuki and Yuki were walking towards their house; Yuki had been helping Fuki train for her fights. Fuki had finally mastered the rasengan. It took a while but she could finally do it. She had planned varies fights with all her possible opponents, especially for her older brother.

Yuki had a feeling that if they fought, _when_ they fought, it wouldn't be good. She knew what her sister was capable of and barely knew what type of fighter Naruto was.

As they were passing by the market square they saw a crowd down the street, they looked to be surrounding someone. "Let's go see what's going on" said Fuki.

-Meeting room-

Minato had called his fellow village leaders to a private meeting. They were going to discuss the upcoming exams. Normally he would have they would do it with the whole council but something told him if he did that then bad things would happen. The Kazekage wouldn't be the problem, Hanzo and the Otokage Orochimaru would be the unpredictable ones.

Hanzo was top dog in his village he didn't have a council, well from what he heard, and there were still some sore feelings towards Orochimaru.

He then saw that all of them had entered the room. "I welcome you my fellow Kage´s" he said. He then saw an extra person enter with them. It was Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

"Minato it is good to see you" said the old Hokage.

"Same here, I thought you would be enjoying your retirement in the capital" said Minato.

"I couldn't miss this I heard your daughters are participating and other interesting kids" said Sarutobi he then turned and looked at his old student "Orochimaru."

"Sensei" responded Orochimaru knowing he still hadn't forgiven him.

They all then took seat and started on what abilities their shinobi had and who they expected to win. The also talked about which one had a higher chance of betting while others had a lower chance.

-Naruto and Angel-

They were now even Angel had beat Naruto in the last song and more people seemed to join the crowd. "Watch this Naruto" whispered Angel "Man I don't know about you but damn I´m thirsty" he said louder and started to look in his pockets for money "shit I´m out of money" he said and deflated a bit. Then a few seconds later a waiter came by with a few glasses of water, "complements from the ladies over there" said the waiter as he pointed to a group of girls that where sitting a table a way from them.

Angel waved at them to which they waved back and giggled. "Want some water?" he asked Naruto as he drank from one.

"Hurry up and start your song" said Naruto.

-Yuki and Fuki-

They saw that their brother was still with that Ame in. Fuki didn't like the fact that he was hanging out with people from other villages. She knew this could lead to problems for Leaf, not that it had to do with the fact that she still didn't like Naruto. Yuki however didn't know what to think she understood how Naruto felt; his oldest friend was visiting for a short time and he wanted to hang, but she also thought what could happen.

"I´m telling mom about this, he could be a potential threat to Leaf" said Fuki simply.

-After the meeting between the Kages-

In the room Minato, Sarutobi and Orochimaru were having a small discussion.

"Do I regret what I did?" started Orochimaru "No… Do I regret how I did it? Yes" he said finishing.

"Explain yourself" said his old sensei.

"I have been able to find cures to diseases thought to be incurable. I found a Kaguya that had a lung disease that would have killed him by now but after a while of studying I found a way to cure him" said Orochimaru.

"By experimenting on other people" stated Minato.

"Yes but this time I used criminals that deserved to die" said Orochimaru.

"Who are you to decide who lives and who dies?" asked Minato.

"If I can give a life to someone who deserves it then it is worth it Minato. You have a Jounin that has some kind of terminal lung disease, and I bet you have tons of prisoners that deserve to die. I bet that if I had one then I could cure him, something that Tsunade isn't able to do." He finished looking at them with a serious face.

"Are you still looking for immortality?" asked Sarutobi.

"No…. I gave up on that, you see sensei, one day I had an epiphany no matter how much I tried I wouldn't be able to achieve immortality, and if I do by some miracle then someone would find a way to kill me" he said.

-2 days before the chunin exams-

'_I saw her yesterday,_

_All alone and I get desperate,_

_You know for you I would die,_

_Let me talk to you,_

_Let me orient you,_

_Ever since we did it if feel that I love you_

_Girl I love you,_

_And you love me_

_Why have you left if you know I´d die for you,_

_Girl I love you,_

_And you love me_

_Why have you left if you know I´d die for you'_

At this Angel started to picture a blonde female. Every thing that they been threw but most importantly their last fight.

'_You know I love you, _

_Yes I love you, _

_You know that for you I would die'_

"Damn Angel you really need to talk to the girl" said Naruto as he looked at him.

Angel and Naruto had agreed to meet in a training field for a small training session. Angel was lying on the ground with his headphones over his ears but was singing out loud. Naruto was up on a tree looking down.

"Whatever" said Angel as he got up and dusted himself off.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Naruto.

"Not really" said Angel "anyways have you got that bass thing down or not?"

"No every time I hold it for a few seconds it backfires on me" said Naruto.

"Well duhh you're supposed to do it with the beat of a song you just amplify the bass and it comes out through the headphones. I still haven't figured out how to make a bass blast without music" said Angel.

"Well then help me this is your jutsu" said Naruto.

Pretty much this day went without hassle, Naruto finally got down the two jutsus that needed the headphones. He asked Angel why he was teaching him when they where going to opponents, and all Angel said was that it wasn't time yet.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15.3: A confrontation<p>

* * *

><p>-One day before chunin exams-<p>

Naruto was a bit annoyed yet mad, somehow he ended up babysitting. Sure he liked the Konohamaru kid but his friends well they were weird. The little girl said she was the sassiest of something, why the hell would she call herself sassy at that age. Then there was Udon he seemed ok except he didn't know what a napkin was or medicine.

At first they wanted to play ninja, ok fine, so he made a clone then they started to whine about something, they played, they found out that the clone was solid. So they wanted to see more techniques he said no, and they kept pestering him. So he made another clone and said that if they could catch the clone he would show them a really cool technique. They agreed and ran to find it; he told them that it would be in the park.

Now that he was alone he began to think of the scroll he found on his table. The rasengan, he knew it had to be someone either Minato or Jiraiya who put it in his house. As much as it sounded tempting to learn that attack he wouldn't. When he needed them they weren't there for him now that he doesn't need them they try to appear in his life.

He was about to put his headphones over his ears when someone tapped his shoulders. He looked up to see a friendly face. "Hana nice to see you" he said as she sat down next to him.

"Nice to see you too, so what are you up to?" she asked.

"Not much, just here watching over some kids" he said simply.

And after that things started to get interesting, at first they just asked some normal questions to get to know someone better. He found out that she was 5 years older then him. Then a bit more personal and then just full out flirting with one another. They shared a quick peck on the lips to "experiment" then they where about to kiss again but the kids interrupted them.

"Wow boss you have a pretty girlfriend" said Konohamaru, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the boss part and blushed at the rest.

"She isn't my girlfriend" he said a bit too quiet.

"Then why were you about to kiss her?" asked Udon.

"Because we…" "Are on a date" finished Hana for him "well about to start a date."

"Yeah" he said "we are about to go on a date."

"Don't you kiss a girl after a date" asked Konohamaru.

"Well since we have known each other for a while, it's ok" responded Hana how was holding Naruto´s arm now.

"But…" "Lets go if they are having a date they we should go" said Mogei "but what about…" "I SAID GO!" she yelled at both of them to which they ran.

Now that Naruto and Hana were all alone they both got up and headed towards the center of town to see the games and other festivities. They noticed that they had been at the park for a while because the sun was already going down.

"Were you serious about the date?" asked Naruto.

"Well if you weren't going to ask me then I would have" she said with a smile.

-Earlier that day-With Angel-

Angel was on some random training field going through some basic attacks. "Angel, if I am not mistaken" said a voice from behind him. He turned around to face some redheaded lady, _"Where have I seen her?... oh right Naruto´s mother or something like that" _"Yeah, can I help you or something?" asked Angel.

"I want you to stay away from my son. Ever since he met you he has changed" she said in a stern voice.

"And who is your son exactly?" asked Angel already knowing who.

"Naruto" she said in the same serious voice.

"Um…that can´t be, he told me he is an orphan, and when I met him, like 8 years ago he lived on his own" he said in a casual tone ignoring the fact that she was almost glaring at him.

"Stay away from him, you are a bad influence" she said louder then last time.

At this Angel got pissed, he didn't let his brother yell at him who did she think she was "I don't have to do shit. I´ve known Naruto for a long time and I´ve kept in touch. You claim to be his mother but how do you know he wants to your son."

Kushina was now openly glaring at him; she pulled out a sword and charged at him. Angel got ready for the attack. Just as she was about to strike another sword parried her attack and stent her back. "Gabriel" said Angel.

"You dumbass. How many times have I told you to not piss people off" he then did a quick jab at Angel hitting him on the nose.

"Ahhh! You prick!"Said Angel as he grabbed his nose with tears in his eyes.

Gabriel then turned towards Kushina "It is unwise to attack someone from a different village, especially now of all times."

"You two are the ones that changed Naruto" she said still mad and holding the sword.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that "She Naruto´s mother" said Angel still grabbing his nose "damn it I´m bleeding" he said to himself.

"You must be a crappy mother than" she glared at him more "we never told Naruto to hate anyone the fact that he hates you is because you did something to him" said Gabriel.

"Neither I nor my family has ever done anything to him" she said.

"Except for leaving him and sealing a demon in him" said Angel "Naruto told me about his condition when he barely found out, he was so shocked with it he had to tell someone and since he only trusted us he told me."

"Next time you want to accuse people of something look in a mirror" said Gabriel and left with Angel.

Kushina kept glaring at them until they were out of sight, she then finally broke down. She started to sob; she prayed that they were the cause of Naruto being hateful. She fell on her knees and started to pound on the ground.

After a couple of minuets she recomposed herself, all of these times she used other people to get him closer to her family, now she tried to blame someone for his separation. She knew now that she had to take responsibility and tell him the truth along with her husband.

**AN**

**Sorry for the delay, I was having some problems. Then there was a lot of rain and I couldn't really get this chapter done. **

**As for the whole Yuki thing not forgiving her is in the lead. And don't think that he will forgive her right a way, it would take time.**

**So review and tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Round one

* * *

><p>Excitement could be felt in the air; everyone was already heading towards the stadium. Some were still making last minuet bets, others were getting some snacks and the rest were doing whatever.<p>

Naruto woke up early he sure as hell didn't want to miss his moment, the one where he fights Angel and as a bonus Fuki. He wanted to see how far she was with all her mommy and daddy´s help. As for Angel he wanted to see how strong he really was and to compare himself next to him.

"_Always be calm, if you lose your clam then it could mean the end for you" _he remembered what Hanzo told him. He didn't really teach him techniques but gave him advice, gave him lessons for actual battle. He took a deep breath and went outside, ready for the fights.

"Are both of you ready?" asked Gabriel.

"Yeah" said Angel and Angelica just nodded.

"Then lets go, and remember, win or lose this team has already earned the right to be promoted. Syko was just overlooking the street from the apartment and was glaring slightly. The rest of his team took noticed of this.

"Syko don't tell me you're pissed because you aren't in the finals?" asked Angel.

"Hm… What? No there's this little kid that keeps blowing raspberries at me. FUCK YOU TOO YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yelled Syko and gave the middle finger. Angel looked over and indeed a kid was looking up from another apartment window and was now crying.

"You have some serious issues" said Angel.

"Well let's go I want to see how the Uchiha get his ass kicked" said Syko as he walked to the door followed by Angel.

-10 am-

All of the competitors were in the stadium, except for one Sasuke Uchiha, luckily for him his fight was last. Even without him people were really excited they heard that this chunin final would be the best.

-Kage box-

"Where is the male Uchiha?" asked the Kazekage.

"He was training with my student and knowing him they will be a bit late" said Minato.

"Hope he isn't too late" said Orochimaru.

Hanzo remained impassive; he could careless about this whole thing. He wanted to see how far those two had advanced. He already tested and saw that Iori was at a decent level.

-Down on the floor-

"Alright listen up, each of you is representing your village and there is an audience, give everything you have in this tournament. Even if you lose there is a chance you can still be promoted and if you win there is a chance you won´t. Except for the one that wins this it will be an automatic pass to being a chunin" said a new protractor. He did a hand seal and began to talk "Now Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga remain on the field while the rest go and wait up in the contender's box" this was heard through out the whole stadium signifying the tournament was about to begin.

Everyone started to settle down and the other fighters left the field. "Welcome all…."

"Don't disappoint the crowd Uzumaki, after all we already know who will win this fight" said Neji in a slightly arrogant tone.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing. Besides our last spar was 2 years ago, things have changed" said Naruto he pulled the headphones out and placed them over his neck.

"Neji ready?" he nodded and slipped into his stance.

"Naruto ready?" "Bring it on!" responded Naruto.

"Begin!" yelled Genma and jumped out of the way.

-Naruto vs. Neji-Seeing and listening

"Byakugan!" yelled out Neji and rushed at Naruto.

"Shadow clone" Naruto did his jutsu and had some clones counter attack Neji.

"_Look for your opponent's weakness. No matter who you are facing they will always have a weakness after all we are only human."_ Naruto was doing just that after all he didn't want to reveal his entire arsenal.

Neji had no trouble dispelling all the clones, and then went to the one that was the furthest. Naruto for his part was a bit frustrated he didn't see anything, so he made some more clones. Only to see the exact same thing happen as before _"Time to switch from close range to distance"_ he then got out some shuriken and threw them "Shuriken shadow clone jutsu."

Neji was not expecting this, the shadow clones yes but this…no. _"Now I have to use it" _"Rotation!"

Neji began to spin and expelled charka creating a dome and deflecting the attacks. Naruto got frustrated at this, he was sure that Hyugas didn't have any kind of long range attacks and that they were pretty much vulnerable to them.

"You have improved Naruto, but you still lack skill to beat me" said Neji as he got into the stance, the same one that he and Hinata used. "Let's go then!" said Naruto holding his ground and waited for the song he needed.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty four palms!"

Naruto started to put chakra into the headphones making people hear the song.

_´If you feel so empty  
>so used up, so let down<em>

As Neji was rushing at his opponent, nobody noticed except for himself that he took a misstep.

_If you feel so angry  
>so ripped off, so stepped on<em>

He was now within striking range, all that Naruto was doing was singing, he couldn't help but feel something off.

_You're not the only one  
>Refusing to go down<br>you're not the only one  
>so get up<em>

He threw the first two strikes the first one hit perfectly the second however missed.

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<em>

The next four hits where the same only one connected on Naruto but even then it missed the chakra point. Some had already noticed what happened up in the stands and a lot of them were surprised. A Hyuga that missed his attack.

_If you feel so filthy  
>So dirty, so fucked up<br>If you feel so walked on  
>So painful, so pissed off<em>

You're not the only one  
>Refusing to go down<br>You're not the only one  
>So get up<p>

Neji couldn't believe this he was missing he had only landed a total of 10 strikes and even then they missed the chakra points. "What happen Neji it looks like you missed" said Naruto all he had to really do was step back a couple of times.

"Shadow clone jutsu" he made his clones spread out they then went through a familiar hand seal "Wind style: Wind bullet bombing."

"Rotation!" and as before the attacks got nullified. Naruto finally found it, what he needed to win, Neji did have a weakness he just covered it up with that rotating defense thing. There had to some kind of weak point to it, and he had a plan.

"Wind style: Wind bullet bombing" and as he predicted Neji began to spin, but this time he had his clones rush in, at that moment he saw Neji start to slow down. "Great clone explosion."

Neji got most of the damage; he managed to block the most harmful part but still got hit by it. He saw that Naruto started to rush at him. "Take this" Naruto punched him in the face then in the stomach and to finish him off Naruto gave him an uppercut.

Neji still had some feeling and was about to get up until he felt a weight above him and a kunai point at his left eye. He saw the look Naruto was giving him and understood right away. "I forfeit" he calmly stated.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" said Genma.

There were a lot of reactions in the crowd all the guys were clapping, the woman too but teens and girls were yelling out. But one stood out from the rest "That's my boyfriend!" shouted Hana who was next to her friends. He looked up too her, he smiled and blew a kiss to her. He started to walk towards the other contenders and then caught the look of someone, Satsuki. _"Oh shit that's right."_

He was now in the small contender's area, "Look at you! You have a fan club. Who knew you´re like that Naruto?"

"Will Dosu from Sound and Fuki Namikaze please come down to the arena" said Genma.

Both candidates were staring across from one another, "Dosu ready?" he nodded "Fuki ready" "Yes" "Begin!" and Genma got out of the Arena.

-Dosu vs. Fuki-Making noise-

"I´ll end this as fast as possible" said Dosu revealing his melody arm. He then charged at Fuki. She had to think fast she couldn't go hand to hand, so she threw a couple of smoke bombs on the ground.

Dosu stopped while he was inside the smokescreen "My arm isn't just for attacks I can use it to find people too, Echo location" he hit his arm with added chakra and waited until he could find where she was. He then hit it again, harder, apparently she was further then he thought. Once again he hit it this time however he found her and she was charging at him. As he was getting ready to attack himself she thrusted her hand forward with a chakra ball "Rasengan!"

Dosu brought his arm to block the attack, to which created the worst sounding attack ever heard. People were covering up their ears and even then it sounded extremely terrible. After a few more grueling seconds of the noise the melody arm broke and the rasengan sent Dosu flying. Fuki had planned for this and put some earplugs put even then they didn't help much. She rushed at her opponent before he could recompose himself. She kicked him on the head, he flipped over, she then put a kunai to his throat wile he pulled him slightly up. "I give up" said Dosu knowing he couldn't win.

"Winner Fuki Namikaze" said Genma. She just got up and headed to her spot from before.

-Earlier-

"That's interesting" Angel as he saw Fuki start to for a ball in her hand.

"1" said Naruto "2" Angel looked over at him "3" Angel then got what he was doing "4" he was timing how long it took "5" for Fuki to form that attack "6" Angel just turned to look at the stadium "10" "Its taking a long time" said Angel. "12" at that count Fuki ran towards Dosu with a full rasengan in hand. "12 seconds it took" said Naruto, Angel just had a small smile "plenty of time for you after all you got new techniques" said Angel.

-Current time-

"Will Angelica from Ame and Satsuki Uchiha come down to the floor" said Genma. Both females went to the floor. "Hey why is she wearing a trench coat?" asked Naruto. "You´ll see" said Angel simply.

"Angelica ready?" "Almost" she said and started to take off her trench coat she had on. Underneath she had on a blue sweater and some kind of blue chaps (I can't really describe it, look for Angel KoF) this attire got a lot of attention.

"Satsuki ready?" she just nodded.

-Angelica vs. Satsuki-revealing it all

Like her fight with TenTen Angelica rushed at Satsuki, who had her Sharigan already activated. Even with the Sharigan she couldn't really see her opponent, she was fast really fast. Angel was jut smiling threw the whole thing "I´ll give you a couple of shots" she said standing at a single spot.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" balls of flames rushed at Angelica who just dodged them, "That's one" said Angelica.

Satsuki then rushed at her opponent she needed to find her weak point one way or another. She tried to punch Angelica but she once again dodged it "that's two." She then started to continue her beating she did the same strike "Winds Fairgrounds."

"_I can´t lose, not here" _said Satsuki to herself if she could guess what was about to happen then she knew that she was about to lose. She was starting to get desperate she needed to be able to keep up with her.

"So your eyes have evolved" said Angelica to which Satsuki widened her eyes a bit "but it won´t matter after all you still can't match my speed."

Angelica rushed at Satsuki again hitting her this time with the Winds Fairgrounds. As Satsuki was getting up Angelica was wait to do the Blue Monday Parade. Satsuki could see what she was doing and thought of the best counter, just when she was about to slam her, she twisted to the side.

Angelica then jumped back "Well then I wasn't expecting that."

Satsuki got up she was just looking at her opponent waiting for her to make a move. "Fine little girl lets finish this."

They ran at each other, Angelica just smirked she should have tried fighting at a distance, four exactly 6 hits Satsuki managed to block them the 7th one however she failed to do so. That's when everything went down hill for Satsuki, and before she knew it she was on the floor knocked out.

"Winner Angelica from Ame" said Genma.

The crowed cheered but some where shocked an Uchiha lost and one that had her eyes evolve. Some people wanted to change their bets now.

Angelica was now next to her teammate "Was it really necessary for you to fight in that?" asked Angel.

"No, but if I fight a guy it sure as hell distracts them, right Naruto?" she said, Naruto for his part was trying not to look _"Must. Not. Look…..Hana will get pissed…." _"Come on Angelica put on the coat at least" said Angle.

"What's wrong you still mad that you lost to me when I was wearing this" she said putting on the trench coat from before.

Angel was blushing a bit "You gave me a lot of troubles after that spar, she walked in and you were on top of me."

"Will Shikamaru Nara and Temari from Suna please come to the floor" said Genma.

-Shikamaru vs. Temari-

(Same as in anime, sorry ran out of ideas)

"Will Angel from Ame and Shino Aburame please come to the floor" said Genma.

Both went down to the floor ready for their fight. The stood across from each other Angel was calm Shino looked calm but he always looked calm.

"Angel ready?" "Hell yeah" he said.

"Shino ready?" he just nodded. "Begin!"

-Angel vs. Shino-

Shino sent some bugs at Angel while he put up his hand "Angel shot!" The insects got out of the way and so did Shino. Angel started to move after all he didn't want to get caught by those insects at least not yet. He ran to the left and did another shot to the swarm.

Angel then ran at Shino "Let's see how good you are in a fist fight" said Angel. Shino at that moment let out the rest of his swarm, Angel at the last second dodged the majority of it. He then continued on his path throwing a punch at Shino who dodged. The second swarm came up behind Angel, Shino jumped back to get some distance. Angel jumped to the side to avoid the insects, the swarm returned to Shino not following him. Angel looked at his arm; he saw that the insects were eating away his chakra _"that's interesting" _he thought, he then made metallic spikes impale all the bugs.

"Well then lets try that again" he once again rushed at Shino _"where is that first swarm though" _he thought as he still continued.

"Insect swarm" said Shino as he lifted up his arms and the swarm surrounded Angel, who stopped where he was at. "Its over" said Shino.

Angel was about to jump but then saw the first swarm was flying above him "Aww shit" he said but inside he was smirking. The insects then completely covered Angel "Lightning style: Electric pulse!" Flashes of lights came from the now dome of insects. Shino raised an eyebrow at this but then widened his eyes, somehow at the sight of Angel coming out of there. "Superman!" he yelled and socked Shino in the face, who tumbled backwards but didn't fall. Angel grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him to deliver a knee to the face. Shino fell on the ground knocked out.

"Winner Angel from Ame!" said Genma.

The crowed cheered yet again but then stopped when there was a swirl of leaves on the field. In the middle there standing was Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. "Are we late?" asked Kakashi.

"Depends for what, your just in time Kakashi" said Genma.

"So did Naruto pass?"

"Yes now get off the field unless you want to get you gennin disqualified" said Genma.

"Hey Uchiha know this" said Angel as he looked at Sasuke "Me and Syko are on par, he gets a bit crazy and we had to stop him don't expect the same thing to happen if you make it to the next round."

Sasuke for his part stayed quiet he couldn't really say anything to that.

"Will Gaara from Suna please come to the field" said Genma.

-Sasuke vs. Gaara- (still nothing)

(Up to the point where Sasuke makes Gaara bleed)

"YOU MADE ME BLEED MY OWN BLOOD!" yelled out Gaara from his sand dome.

Sasuke pulled away and got some distance, he then saw that the dome started to break away. Sasuke had to think fast he could do another Chidori but be left without Chakra or do something else. He then did hand signs "Fire style: Phoenix flower!" sand got up and blocked the attacks. Gaara whoever was pissed now, "I´ll get you UCHIHA!"

Sand then started to rush at Sasuke and Gaara started to move from his spot, actually charging at him. "Wind style: Sand storm devastation" a small sand storm started to form on the arena floor. After a few seconds it became more and more sand, and less visible. Sasuke was now at a huge disadvantage.

After a couple of minuets it started to lessen, people were expecting to see Sasuke over the Sand nin, to bad for them. They saw Gaara holding him from his neck ready to give the finishing blow and behind him were Kakashi and surprisingly Baki holding him back.

"Stop Gaara!" yelled Baki, however he still wanted to kill "Gaara stop!" yelled out Tamari.

"Very well, you are lucky that my sister stopped my Uchiha" he said and released him. Sasuke fell to the ground and started to take deep breaths, for being a small guy he was strong. "lets go Sasuke, lets go see how Naruto does now" said Kakashi as he helped his student up.

"Winner due to interference Gaara from Suna" said Genma "next round will begin after a 10 minuet break."

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>

**Short I know, but I only posted fights. As for why Angel yells out superman, I´m a bit obsessed with the superman punch; don't know it look for it.**

**So the big fight is coming up. Naruto vs. Fuki with a supporting card of Angelica vs. Temari and Angel vs. Gaara, then the big confrontation in 3.**

**So tell me what you think and review, the poll for Yuki ends after the exams. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Round two

* * *

><p>Naruto was on the field already, he wanted this fight, then after this his fight with Angel.<p>

Genma was then giving a small speech but he wasn't listening to it "You got to admit this will be interesting. The Fourth´s daughter going up against the forgotten savior" said Naruto "But we both know how it will end, just like last time."

"You wish" said Fuki "I know for a fact that you didn't get trained this month, while my father and mother taught me new attacks."

"But in the end it doesn't really matter. I will prove that I am better than you, your sister, and your parents. (A smirk comes across Naruto´s face) Now that I think about it what better way to beat you then to use the power your daddy sealed in me" said Naruto.

"The second round will begin" said Genma "Naruto Ready?" "I´ve been ready" "Fuki Ready?" "Yes" "Begin!"

-Naruto vs. Fuki- Brother vs. sister

Fuki ran at Naruto, he just smirked at this, instead of waiting for her he moved to the left and threw a hook. Fuki saw it and dodged barely, she then tried to do the elbow smash he did on her but failed. Naruto kneed her in the stomach, then grabbed her from her collar and hair and slammed her backwards.

Naruto then jumped away getting some distance and made a couple of shadow clones "Lets see what you got!" yelled Naruto . Fuki was barely getting up when she saw the clones rush at her; she pulled a kunai out and slashed at the clones hitting one but the other dodged.

"Wind style: wind bullets" said Naruto as he threw his attack at Fuki who was trying to fight the clone. He saw that his jutsu hit his mark, _"this is disappointing, and she has the fourth as a father and can´t even attack." _

He saw that his clone had also got hit leaving some smoke, when it cleared he saw that instead of Fuki there was a log. He looked a bit impassive but inside he was glad if that had hit then she would have lost, and apparently he had underestimated her.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" asked Fuki as she came out from a tree to show that she was fine "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but apparently I will." She then pulled out a sealing scroll, she put a bit of chakra into it and a standard ANBU katana puffed out.

Naruto grabbed a couple of shurikens and threw them "Shuriken shadow clone" _"let's see how good you are with that sword" _he just decided to watch for a while after all he needed to scout out his opponent.

"Sword deflect!" yelled out Fuki as she blocked the shurikens that had the possibilities of damaging her. She got into a stance and then charged at Naruto.

"Shadow clone" a dozen or so clones pulled out kunais and fought Fuki. Naruto tried to find anything that could help him, but he couldn't find a single thing.

"_Where is the real one? Once I find him I will finish this" _thought Fuki as she dispelled the last of the clones, she then rushed to the real one who pulled out a kunai.

Naruto clashed with Fuki, she would strike and he would block, then he would strike and she would block, he then knew something was wrong, the way she fought the clones earlier she should be able to take him out the way they were.

"Fuck this" said Naruto "Wind style: wind shield." This jutsu was basic what it did was create a twister like shield in front of the user, well if they had mastered the jutsu it would have been a 360 degree coverage but all Naruto had was his front.

As soon as Fuki made contact with the wind she puffed, to which Naruto had widened his eyes because he saw another one coming at him with a rasengan in hand. _"She knows how to do Shadow clones"_ he thought to himself as he brought up his arms to block the attack and pumped more chakra into his jutsu.

Fuki thrusted her hand forward expecting to win this fight once she hit Naruto with her attack. What she didn't expect was that Naruto dispelled her clone and managed to put up a defense at the last second.

As Fuki´s attack hit Naruto her hand started to get cut by the wind shield and Naruto got blown back by her attack. Fuki needed to stop the bleeding so she pulled out some bandages and started to wrap her arm.

Naruto was at the far wall he didn't take as much damage as he expected but was still hurt. He then started to feel something, the same chakra from the bridge, if only slightly. He needed to get more of that energy. He closed his eyes and focused on the one thing that pissed him off beyond reason.

"It's over protractor he won't get up" said Fuki.

"Sais who!" yelled Naruto.

Fuki was shocked she was sure she hit him, unless that wind attack managed to block some of the damage. Naruto then walked into the open to reveal that his wounds were healing. He cracked his neck and looked strait forward at Fuki "Like I said princess I will use the power your daddy gave me."

She was scared she could literally feel that chakra on her side. Naruto then rushed at her, and at that moment she reacted. She barely blocked the hit that was aimed for her head. She pulled out the sword and was about to strike when she saw Naruto smirking and less then a second later she was thrown back.

Naruto ran to Fuki again this time hitting her in the stomach and leaned into her ear "You like my bass blast able to deflect attacks and throw back people" he then did another bass blast.

-Inside the seal-

Kyubi was having a blast her host was slowly losing himself to this small rage. At first he would only be able to get a bit more chakra to heal his arms but then he started to enjoy beating around his sister. And for that reason he was starting to get more chakra and if that continued then he will lose control.

"Too bad someone will stop him, I could've had a good time" she said to no one in particular.

-Outside the seal-

Naruto started to leak more of the Kyubi´s chakra making an almost invisible cloak. Then he rushed at Fuki again, but this time she completely froze.

She could feel it, like in her nightmares; it was grabbing her side hurting her making her cry. She would wake up by this point but this was no dream. Naruto then pushed her back with another bass blast. She then recovered she pulled her sword in front of her to block, but once again she froze when he got near her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled out as Naruto was about to hit her, "What?" was all that Naruto could say.

She was frozen on the spot not moving, she mumbled under her breath at a fast pace. Naruto got closer to here what she was saying. He couldn't really understand most of it but got a few things: stop hurting me, go away, you're hurting me, it burns my side it burns.

He looked at her sides and saw a bit of her skin it looked like it had been burned he was about to touch it "STOP GET AWAY!"

A memory at that moment came to him, more like a dream where he was with two infants. Then it sort of just came to him, she didn't hate him because she was like her parents but because she was scared of the Kyubi´s power.

"Don't worry little sister it's going to be over real soon" he whispered in her ear, the chakra flow stopped and she opened her eyes slowly "Don't worry it will all get better."

She unconsciously replied "Really it's over?"

"Hell no" he then did another bass blast pushing her backwards. He made five clones, 3 of them kicked her in the air while the last clone threw the real one up in the air and did an axe drop kick on her head. She fell to the ground unconscious "Winner Naruto!" said Genma.

Naruto walked back up to his spot, not caring weather she was alright or not.

"Will Angelica of Ame and Temari of Suna come down to the floor."

Both females stared across from the other "Angelica ready?" "Yes" "Temari Ready" "Yes" "Begin!"

-Angelica vs. Temari- The fight that I have no idea how it was written

Temari put her fan in front of her just when Angelica was about to deliver the first strike. "You're not dealing with another little wannabe" said Temari.

"We´ll see, besides I won´t give up like your opponents" responded Angelica.

Angelica jumped back when her opponent swung the fan her way. Temari still using the momentum twisted around and opened her fan "Wind style: Wind scythe."

Angelica got blown back but was barely hurt or cut by the attack.

-In the box-

"Hey Angel how is it that Angel can dodge attacks or when she does get hit by them she barely takes any damage?" asked Naruto.

"Fuck you Naruto" said Angel getting annoyed that he called them both Angel in the same sentence "And frankly I don't know how she just does, she says she just know how to and when to, maybe it had something to do with her family."

-Down in the arena-

"Let's see how a close range fighter does against me. Wind style: Dust wind!" shouted Temari.

Angelica was now in trouble she was blinded and couldn't get good footing. She got blown back to the tree line. As soon as the jutsu stopped she got behind a tree and pulled out a scroll.

"Well then its time to change from taijutsu to ninjutsu" she said to her self. She then ran out of cover towards Temari who just smirked. "Wind scythe!" Angelica saw it coming and jumped to the left and punched into the ground so she wouldn't get blown away.

As soon as it passed she rushed again and opened the scroll pointing it at Temari. Water started to flood at a fast rate towards Temari who placed her fan in front of her. "Water style: water tentacles" tentacles then moved towards Temari, who countered with her own jutsu "Wind scythe."

"So you do have some Ninjutsu" said Temari.

"You know what they say about having an ace up your sleeve" responded Angelica "Water style: Water bullets"

"Dust wind!" countered Temari.

They both dodged the attacks, Angelica recovered faster and rushed at Temari going for the Winds fairground. Temari once again not backing down countered.

The fight continued like this for around ten minuets, people where on the edge of their seats, after all one mess up from one or the other and it would cost them the fight.

Angelica on her last leg decided to go for the wind or at least a draw. "Water style: Raining bullets" clouds started to for over Temari while she also went for her last technique "Wind style: Sickle weasel technique."

Both got hit square on, not being able to dodge. Temari kept getting pounded by larger then normal droplets and Angelica was getting cut up by the wind, even levitating her up. When both females fell to the floor everyone was quite, Genma looked at both of them "This fight is declared a draw seeing as neither can continue!"

People then started to cheer seeing two true Kunoichi go at it even thought they ended in a draw. Angel just looked at his teammate he didn't expect anything else from her, it made him wonder though how truly strong is Gaara then.

"Will Angel from Ame and Gaara from Suna come down" both combatants came to the floor Gaara by use a Sand shunshin, Angle just walked with his headphones over his ears putting them on when Angelica and Temari were fighting. "Gaara ready?" he nodded not looking away from Angel "Angel ready?"

'_Everyone´s going to the party have a real good time_

Angel nodded with the rhythm of the song he was singing to. "Begin!"

-Angel vs. Gaara- Is it time?

"You will pay for what you did to my brother" said Gaara as he sent sand towards Angel, "whatever" said Angel as he turned off his song.

"_Let's see I have to either be faster then his sand, slow it down or break through it" _thought Angel as he dodged some sand _"ahhhh fuck it."_

Angel threw some kunai with explosive tags, but the sand blocked them and dispersed when the tags went of. "Angel shot" a ball of lightning went towards a seemingly unprotected Gaara. Sand shot up and blocked the attack at the last second.

"New tactic then" said Angel.

"Earth style: sand trap" said Gaara as he pointed a hand at Angel. Angel saw down to see that the floor underneath him was starting to move, to suck him down.

"Angel shot" he pointed downwards and blew away part of the sand that was holding him down, and proceeded to jump away.

"Lightning style: Lighting Discharge" a bolt of lightning shot out of Angles hand and almost hit Gaara. Gaara had his eyes widened, his sand wasn't able to react fast enough to block.

"God damn my crappy aiming with this jutsu!" yelled out Angel "Why the hell didn't I listen when they told me to improve my aiming."

Gaara not wanting another close call decided it was time for him to finish this. "Sand devastation!"

Like before the arena got covered with sand with no visibility. "Sonic bass blast!" everyone then heard a loud, well bass sound, boom and saw that Angel blew away the sand ten meters around him.

He saw sand come towards him but he threw as small black egg shaped item where it was coming from. A few seconds later an explosion went of, he grabbed a couple more and ran into the lingering sand in the air. Two more explosions went of, and they saw Angel get thrown back to the area where it was visible.

"Well then, I won´t try that again" he said to him self" he said to himself.

The sand slowly started to go downwards but in a certain direction. It was where Gaara would be at since he was the one to throw angel backwards. Sand started to collect onto Gaara making him look like a oversized raccoon thing. (First stage of him changing)

"Well that's interesting" said Angel as he put his hand forward "But this will be unforgettable" lighting started to appear around his arm and go towards his hand making a bigger ball of lightning then normal "Angel Canon!"

It was then shot at Gaara at the same speed from before, and like before his sand blocked the attack. But instead of dissipating like last time it was there for a few seconds before it exploded. Causing a magnetic field but no one knew since neither had metal on them, well on the outside that is.

Angel charged at that moment, he cocked his fist back and was about to hit his opponent when Gaara chose to remove the sand he had on his body and block the attack. Angel´s arm was then trapped by sand, Gaara was about to finish him off when he saw that his sand started to fall where his arm was at. Angel turned his arm into a drill so that his arm could be free but he only managed to remove the sand on his hand. He then started to form another canon but didn't shot it.

"I give up" he said rather calmly.

Genma was rather shocked at this, and so where the crowd, he was a few seconds short from winning and he gave up.

"Winner Gaara from Suna" he said

Both Angel and Gaara didn't move though, "make your sand let go and I wont shot" said Angel.

Gaara seemed to contemplate this for short moment before he let the sand fall; Angel took a few steps back and cancelled the attack.

He turned towards the fighter's box and saw Naruto talking with one of his teammates. The Uchiha.

-With Naruto-

He was shocked Angel gave up, just like that.

"Naruto" he heard Sasuke, he turned around and saw him coming towards him "listen Naruto you need to be careful when you fight Gaara…."

"Don't worry Sasuke I can handle this" he said in a calm voice even though he had a bit of doubt.

"Naruto we are on par I don't think…." started the young Uchiha.

"Whoa, hold on Sasuke we are not on par" said Naruto.

"Naruto, yes we are when we sparred that one time you barely beat me" he responded

"Yeah about that, I sweat when I have a sweater on and I´m fighting. And it is rather easy to fool someone when they don't have, oh I don't know, a sharingan activated to notice that I faked being tired" said Naruto and started to walk down to the arena.

Naruto had walked leisurely down the stairs to find Angel waiting for him. He knew Angel wanted to talk. Genma had announced another ten minuet break, so he had time.

"So why did you quit?" asked Naruto.

"You need to focus on your next fight Naruto, not on me" he said calmly.

Naruto sighed and looked at Angel "Any advice?"

"Find a way around his sand or through it" said Angel.

Naruto just looked at him with a tick on his forehead "Wow you give out the best advice."

"Ok fine then, use the power that you have inside you, that's the best bet I can see for you" said Angel calmly "Or find some way to make him vulnerable and attack him. Hope you know some water jutsu."

Naruto just thought about what could happen "so when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow or the next day, Hanzo has to take care of a certain incident that happened" said Angel.

They just sat their in silence for a few minuets, until Angel spoke "Hey Naruto have you ever thought about leaving this village?"

"What?" asked Naruto slightly confused to which Angel asked him again.

"You know Naruto there other places in the world that are better than here, you could become stronger or whatever. Plus you have to be prepared for the future Naruto" said Angel.

"Prepare for what?" asked Naruto.

Angel looked as if he was thinking "you know Naruto, in time you will find out. Plus you don't want to disappoint your family in leaving so soon right?" said Angel in a joking manner.

"Shut up" said Naruto.

Angel then got up and started to walk towards the area where the audience was at "Oh yeah the reason I quit was, it isn't time."

Naruto then looked in the direction where the arena was at, where he will fight. He sighed and just walked out _"might as well get this over."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Ok so some of you are pissed for the short chapter and for how long it took. Well there are reasons why ONE) small writer´s block TWO) sick THREE) blackouts and FOUR) barely been in my house the last few days. **

**So it's been hell trying to upload this chapter but anyways: review and comment.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Final fight Naruto vs. Gaara and the family confrontation

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting across from Minato and Kushina they hand handed him his vest but knew this would happen eventually.<p>

"…need to know that…."

-Earlier that day-

"The final fight will be Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of Suna. Naruto are you ready?" "Yeah" "Gaara are you ready?" "Yes."

"Begin!"

Gaara moved his hand forward to signal his sand was going to attack Naruto. Naruto made clones and each pulled out a kunai. All the clones rushed at Gaara trying to see it they could impale the knives deep enough to hurt Gaara.

Gaara impaled the clones dispelling them all. Naruto from a far did hand signs "Wind bullet" he wanted to see if they were fast enough to get by his shield, sadly they weren't.

"_I could use the bass blast, but then I would have to get closer for it to do any damage" _thought Naruto as he dodged some more sand.

Naruto landed and took a step back but slipped, he looked down to see a hole "Goddamn it Angel, your fucking hole!" he shouted, and surprisingly he got a response "My bad!"

Sand started to cover Naruto, he knew he messed up and he was about to pay the price. "Sand coffin!" the sand then compressed.

Naruto was getting covered in sand; he started to panic a bit he didn't want to die, not now. He was then covered in sand when he heard a voice "I will not die!" red chakra started to cover him.

For a moment everyone was quiet, they couldn't believe what just happened, suddenly the sand started to bubble and got shot in every direction. Naruto looked at Gaara directly in his eyes, he didn't know how he got the chakra cloak but it was just what he needed. He rushed at Gaara not caring about the sand shield. Gaara expected his shield to block Naruto but what happened next he didn't expect. Naruto reached out but his hands didn't go past the sand, red chakra hands went passed it and were about to grab Gaara. He dodged them at the last second not believing that something got past his shield for the second time.

Inside Gaara something started to stir, it felt demonic chakra and it wanted to fight. Gaara then started to go through the same transformation as earlier, sand started to cover him up.

Naruto rushed at him again with claws out, he wanted to rip all of the sand off. Then when Gaara was defenseless he would take him out. But the fight was pretty much even; Naruto and Gaara were losing themselves to their blood lust. Their attacks became wilder and stronger neither was getting the upper hand that is until Naruto grabbed Gaara by the tail and threw him. Gaara wasn't able to recover in time and started to get attacked non stop.

Naruto for a while didn't care that he was about to kill Gaara, he didn't care that people were watching, he simply didn't care. That is until he heard a voice.

-In the seal-

Kyubi was livid she didn't think that Naruto was capable of this, his rage just kept increasing. She could only imagine if it was one of his family. Earlier though was a different story though, she was pissed. How could her container not take out the one tailed container?

She saw that Naruto was seconds away from dealing the killing blow. "Yes do it, DO IT!" she yelled.

-Outside the seal-

Naruto heard it loud and clear it cheered him to continue, but it was the voice that brought him back. He looked down at his opponent who was barely standing; Gaara took that moment of hesitation to use the hand he still had covered in sand to attack. Naruto managed to block at the last second by bringing up his arm.

Naruto had to think fast his opponent was almost done for but he still had his sand, while his chakra cloak had dispersed. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he made clones and each had their music players turned on with the headphones around their necks. "Multi-Bass blast!"

Naruto kept using the blast to send Gaara from clone to clone; his sand that was able to get to them wasn't attacking but couldn't defend either. After a while though Gaara went limp he had fallen unconscious. Naruto fell to a knee he felt drained, he saw Genma come towards him so he stood up.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled out Genma as Naruto raised his hand in the air. People were cheering, yelling, whistling or whatever to congratulate him on winning. All of the Kages then appeared on the field, Ganma guided him so that he could receive his congratulations.

After each of the other Kages had congratulated him Minato told him to go to the Hokage tower to receive his vest, Genma then started to announce about something but he didn't care he needed to go to the infirmary his arm was hurting real badly.

"Hey Naruto congrats" said Angel as he walked next to him with Syko.

"Yeah didn't think you would go all out" said Syko.

"Yeah, neither did I. I thought I was about to lose myself for a moment" said Naruto.

Naruto was about to take the next step when his face went blank, his pupils dilated and he froze for a second. Naruto blinked away the sensation to find that he was in front of the cage in his dream, this time however his arms where threw the cage being held by something.

"You fucking idiot" said a voice, a face started to show threw the shadow. She had dark red hair, cream colored skin; her eyes practically glowed in the dark, a crimson red with slited pupils. She had scowl on her face with her canines sticking out slightly making her look more intimidating "I gave you power so you could beat that weakling and you almost lost!"

Naruto grimaced as he felt nails dig into his arms "I won in the end didn't I?"

"I will not tolerate a barely win over that fat rat!" yelled out the woman "all he has is that sand; you should have turned it into glass!"

Naruto was biting his tongue now from the pain he was going through, the Kyubi took noticed and eased up a bit. "Who are you to tell me all this, after all your in here because you lost" he said calmly.

She smirked slightly at that, a small moment of silenced passed "your becoming a bit a of a smart mouth."

Naruto just looked at her ignoring the pain "would you prefer a laughing idiot?"

She looked at him in the eye then released his arms and pushed him back a bit. Naruto blinked again and realized he was still walking next to Angel and Syko.

"You ok Naruto?" asked Angel.

"Yeah I´m ok" he said inspecting his arms.

"Well see you later Angelica is over there" said Angel, Syko just followed.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled out a female voice. Naruto turned around and saw that it was Hana, his current girlfriend. "Hey" he said as she jogged up right next to him.

"So how does it feel knowing your going to become a chunin?" asked Hana as she placed an arm around him.

"I expected balloons and confetti" he said jokingly. She smiled at his little joke and started to walk hand in hand to a spot where they would be relatively alone.

"So what should we do on celebrating your promotion?" asked Hana.

"Well we could go to the festival that is being held after" said Naruto as he was hugging her as they sat down on the same seat. Naruto was on the bottom while Hana was sitting on his lap.

"And after?" asked Hana in his ear rather seductively. Naruto knew they weren't going to go far, but that didn't help him from blushing.

"Naruto!" yelled out a female voice. Both Hana and Naruto turned to look at Satsuki who was looking at them rather angry or maybe at one of them but they couldn't tell. She walked up to them, looking calm "When are we going on that date?"

Hana looked at her boyfriend and saw him with a bit of an uncomfortable look. She then turned to address the female Uchiha "listen little girl my boyfriend is taking me on a date tonight and maybe even this whole week. How about you go out with him when we break up" she then turned to look at him "that's if we break up" she then kissed Naruto on the lips.

"He promised we would go out after the exams and I know that Naruto keeps his words" said Satsuki.

"Um… listen Satsuki I would take you but…." Started Naruto but got interrupted. "He has me as his girlfriend and I don't share" said Hana.

Hana stood up and faced Satsuki who stared back at her not backing down. Naruto knew this was turning bad, he needed to get away.

"My arm is starting to hurt from earlier so I´m….just….." he ran not noticing that neither female was paying him attention at that point.

Naruto was waiting for a medic to come check his arm even though it was feeling better. He heard someone come in he looked up to see two medics bring in Gaara on a stretcher. They placed him on the bed next to him and left.

Gaara turned his head over to him and both stared at each other for a while. Naruto with nothing to say just laid down "how are you strong?" asked Gaara.

"What?" asked Naruto not really hearing the question.

"How are you strong?" he asked again.

"I don't know, I train and do anything I can to get better. Plus having a biju inside of you helps you should know that" said Naruto.

"What is your reason for fighting?" asked Gaara.

"What is your reason for fighting?" asked Naruto annoyed now.

"I fight for my family and my family only" said Gaara "they are the only ones I can trust."

Naruto laughed at that a bit "that's funny; it seems that we are opposites" Gaara just looked at him "I don't trust my family all I have are friends who I can trust."

"How is that funny? If you cannot trust your family then they must….." "They left me" inturrpted Naruto "I refuse to trust them after they left me as a kid."

Gaara had no idea what to say he remembered when he was a child that nobody would play with him except his brother and sister. His father and uncle would always look out for him. But this kid next to him was the opposite no family but he said he had friends.

"We are so much alike yet different at the same time; I don't like my family but have friends, and you only have your family but no friends" Gaara was about to say something "well friends that aren't family. But we are both Jinchuurikis, we know that pain of loneliness, to different extents" said Naruto. He sat up and saw felt his arm was better so he got out of bed and started to walk out.

"You know Gaara different time different place we could have become friends, after all we hosts should stick together" said Naruto leaving the room heading towards the Kage tower.

-Inside the Kage tower-

"You two have shown that you are more then capable of becoming chunin" said Minato as he handed a vest to Shikamaru and Naruto "now go make your families and the leaf proud."

As Shikamaru and Naruto were about to leave Minato told him to stay. Kushina came through the window as soon as the door closed behind Shikamaru. "Please have a seat Naruto" said Minato.

"We need to tell you something important" started Minato "it's about…."

"About the Kyubi? Yeah I already know about it" said Naruto.

"It's not about that Naruto…it's about your family" said Kushina.

"I´m an orphan I don't have any family, my parents are dead" said Naruto.

"No Naruto your parents aren't dead" said Minato.

"In fact you have a whole family, two younger sisters" finished Kushina.

Naruto had a smile on his face, they thought it was a happy smile "and what is the point in telling me this?"

"You see Naruto your family…." Started Minato but was interrupted "my dead family."

"Naruto honey…" Naruto looked at Kushina straight in the eyes, with a completely blank look "you need to know that we are your parents."

Naruto started to shake his head with a smile on his face. It was a sarcastic smile as if telling them that he already knew and didn't care, but they didn't pick it up.

"I know it's hard to believe this Naruto but it's the truth" said Minato.

"This is fucking unbelievable" whispered Naruto to himself but his parents heard him.

"Naruto if you want to know why I chose you to contain the Kyubi is because you are my son. I couldn't ask another parent to sacrifice their child if I wasn't willing to do it" said Minato.

"You think I give a fuck for your reasons!" said Naruto in a mad tone but got in control "listen Namikaze I don't give a shit for your reasons, YOU. SCREWED. ME. OVER."

"Naruto calm down honey…." started Kushina.

"What's wrong Uzumaki don't like the way I´m talking to your husband? I told you how I felt about him back in wave" said Naruto looking at her.

They both had their eyes widened at that remark, but the next words shocked them more "Uzumaki. Uzumaki. Why the fuck is my last name Uzumaki if you both kicked me out of your clans?" asked Naruto "What you thought I wouldn't know about the great Uzumaki clan in whirlpool or the legendary Namikaze in the fire capital?"

"Naruto you have to understand what we did was necessary" said Minato.

"For who?" asked Naruto "for who was it necessary that I grow up with out a family? Without knowing love? Only knowing coldness for a long time in my life."

"You were hurting your sisters when you were younger. We thought that the Kyubi was about to break free, it took control of you a couple of times" tried to reason Kushina.

"Oh right, poor little Fuki the Kyubi marked her. The chakra left a little nasty mark on her side" said Naruto "and you decided to punish me by throwing me to the wolves, right?"

"Naruto listen to us, we thought that the Kyubi took control so we separated you from the rest of us…." Said Minato, he gulped and then continued "we thought that if it indeed take over then it would be easier for us to kill it if we didn't have a stronger bond with you. That we would be able to kill you if it came down to it."

"All of this sounds like your trying to convince yourselves that you did the right thing not me" said Naruto as he got up with his vest and started to walk out on them "besides when I said my family is dead I meant it. My family is dead to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Yeah I know long time, but it was hell trying to finish it up and for four days I had to get up at 6 in the morning and I didn't get back until 7 in the evening. So yeah….. I was going for a bit of a different approach hope this satisfies people.**

**Last chance to vote on Yuki, I´ll let you all know next chapter.**

**So I thought I would leave you a preview to a story I might start to do, next chapter should have the second part.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story preview:<strong>

It was night there was barely any light in the village. In a certain apartment Yugao was standing over a sleeping Naruto. She was standing in her ANBU clothes; she took off her mask showing her face. She looked down at Naruto with a perfect mixture of love and lust. She then got down to his level and inspected him closer. She looked at him tenderly; she then got closer to his face, closer to him. Then when she was real close to him she dragged her tongue against his cheek. She savored the taste, she then came down and kissed him on the lips. She broke the kiss and started to whisper in his ear "Don't worry Naruto no one will tear us apart, and if they try I´ll kill them. After all you belong to me and me only."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Politics

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, it´s more of a preload then anything!<strong>

* * *

><p>-Day after the exams-<p>

Naruto was happy; he got news that since he was an orphan his Jounin sensei acted like his legal guardian. He wished he knew that two months ago. Also since he got promoted to chunin he could be his own legal guardian so now he could go and change his name.

He looked at the kage tower and walked in heading towards the department he needed.

-Council meeting-

The whole Konoha council was here for some kind of political incident that occurred. Minato nodded to the ANBU to let the people outside to come in when he saw the last member sit down. The doors opened and in walked Hanzo followed by his two guards, and another pair of his subordinates Angel and Gabriel. All of the council recognized the kid right away and guessed that the older one was his sensei.

"Now that Hanzo and his nin are here this meeting can commence" said Minato "May I ask, Hanzo, what is the incident?"

"One of your subordinates attacked two of my nins during the chunin exams" stated Hanzo.

"And who are they?" asked Minato.

"I was and my brother" said Gabriel "if I didn't intervene my brother would have been hurt."

At this declaration there was some murmuring between the councilmen, well the civilian side, the shinobi were calm.

"Who was the one that attacked?" continued Minato with his series of questions.

"Kushina Namikaze" said Angel.

At this one civilian spoke up to defend the Hokage´s wife hoping to get on his good side "that is ridicules, this brat" Angel got ticked off at that remark "for all we know can be lying. He looks nothing more than some delinquent…."

"The fuck did you just call me?" asked Angel in a fiery tone "you fat piece of shit."

"Angel calm down, sit and shut up" said his older brother in a stern voice.

"Fuck this shit; this is why we don't have a goddamn civilian council. You give them a bit of power and suddenly they think they piss gold" said Angel as he sat down. Some Shinobi just smirked a bit at this, after all it was true. However the civilians didn't like what he said.

"Angel shut the hell up" said Gabriel in a stronger tone.

"Punk" muttered the same civilian from before but unfortunately for him people did hear him.

"What? Come on and say it louder. Come on big man say it to my face" said Angel.

"Damn it Angel get the fuck out of here!" said Gabriel in a louder voice. One of Hanzo´s guards took Angel outside the room.

"You know you should be more like your brother in certain situations" said the guard.

"Whatever, I hate politics, always pricks in there thinking they are better" said Angel.

-With Naruto-

Naruto walked out of the building well rather neutral, he can do the name change but he needed to wait 6 months. Why? He didn't know but he could wait.

Now he just needed to think to what name he wanted to change to. He only wanted to change his last name everyone already knew him as Naruto, but the last name barely anyone called him by his last name.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was just walking around not really going in any direction. He kept thinking about how weak he was compared to other people. First was that mist nin Haku or something. Then there was Gaara and now Naruto. Naruto apparently started from scratch; sure he was son of the Fourth Hokage but still… and that power that he used in his fight against Gaara.

He needed to get stronger along with his sister to take out Itachi and that other masked Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha the genin I was hoping to meet before I would leave" said a voice that Sasuke didn't recognize. He turned around to come face to face with one of the legendary sannin, Orochimaru.

-After political incident meeting-

Hanzo, Gabriel and the last guard came out of the meeting room while Angel was lying on a bench. "So how did it go?" asked Angel.

"Within six months we come back so that I can face her" said Gabriel.

"Alright then" said Angel.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was intrigued with this whole seal thing Orochimaru told him about. If he had it he could reach newer levels of power. But there was a down side; it had a high mortality rate if people couldn't handle the power. Orochimaru also told him that if he wanted he take him as his apprentice. But the only way that would happen was if Sasuke lived through the seal or maybe he could still become an apprentice but didn't listen to that part. After all once he heard about the seal he just drifted off.

He needed to think about this, it was going to be a long night.

-With Naruto-

He was going to visit his girlfriend´s house and take her out; hopefully nobody would interrupt them this time.

He was at her door and knocked, he hadn't really been to her house just to the clinic she worked at. He stood there for a couple of seconds when somebody opened the door.

"You! What are you doing here!" asked Kiba in a loud voice while pointing at Naruto.

"Does Hana live here?" asked Naruto in confused voice thinking he knocked on the wrong door.

"What do you want with my sister?" asked Kiba slightly defensive.

"Your sister?" asked Naruto not really believing him "Where you adopted or something?"

Hana then came to the door and smiled when she saw Naruto. Kiba was about to say something but got beat to it.

"Move Kiba, don't let my boyfriend stay outside its rude" she said. She then motioned Naruto to come in, to which he did.

"B-boyfriend! Since when do you have a boyfriend? And why is it him?"exclaimed Kiba.

She ignored her brother and turned towards Naruto "do you know my brother?"

"Something like that, we fought and I beat him in a preliminary round" he said.

"Oh. So where are we going?" she asked as she led him to her room.

"I was thinking somewhere were won´t get interrupted like last night" Naruto said remembering the festival that was held.

-Flashback-

Naruto and Hana were walking hand in hand looking around and going from stand to stand. They didn't know that a certain Uchiha was following them, along with another guy but with different reasons then the other.

The Uchiha saw that they were going to get in a ride, one where she would tag along.

Naruto and Hana where getting in the ride when suddenly someone else sat next to Naruto. They turned around to face Satsuki. "Hi" she said in a happy voice knowing she just became a third wheel.

"Hey Satsuki" said Naruto plainly.

"What are you doing here" said Hana in an angry tone.

"Well I saw that you guys….."

After the ride was over Satsuki walked with them everywhere, not leaving them alone. Hana at one point said she was hungry and they all went to get something to eat. After a while Hana finally snapped and started to yell at Satsuki, who then started to respond with insults.

Naruto was embarrassed he didn't want to get caught in the middle. He then looked towards the outside of the restaurant and saw someone familiar. Angel was waving at him to come over. He then slowly got up and left with out either female really noticing.

"So what´s up?" asked Naruto.

"Listen Naruto there is something important I have to tell you, but somewhere where people won't hear us" said Angel.

They then went to some kind of fun house, and started to talk there.

"Naruto what do you know about prophecies?" asked Angel.

"I don't really believe in them" said Naruto.

"Well there is a series of them that you should believe. After all they talk about my family, Syko´s family and even about you and your family, well in a way" said Angel.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto.

"Well it's true that you control your own destiny in a way but at the same time there are things that will occur no matter what. Like the Kyubi attacking that was bound to happen when you where born. That fact that Syko's family got massacred," said Angel in a serious tone "Something's are inevitable. And we know what they are…..in a way."

-Flashback over-

Naruto and Hana where walking towards the movie theater to see what was being shown. "Hey look the new Princess Gale movie is coming out soon" said Hana pointing towards a poster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Well this chapter is just to wrap up the whole chunin thing and make way for what's coming**

**Story preview 2/4 (nothing to do with the unforgotten chronicles)**

Ayame was staring at Naruto; he had changed from his training trip. He was taller, had changed his outfit, and more importantly, to her, he looked way hotter.

"Hey Ayame why you keep staring, do I got something on my face?" he asked jokingly.

"Its nothing Naruto" she said waving her hand in front of her face, with a small blush.

Naruto then turned around and started to talk with her father. She didn't know why but she didn't like it. He should be talking to HER, not anyone else. She unconsciously started to grab a knife.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The countdown begins.

* * *

><p>-5 months-one week-<p>

"I´m serious is your brother adopted, he doesn't look like you" said Naruto "He looks like your mother but mostly because of the hair."

"Trust me he is my bother, by blood" said Hana.

"I don't see it" said Naruto as they both waited for the movie to come on "besides why are we watching the premier of this movie?"

"Because I like the series and I´d be damned if I let anyone else see it before me" she said.

"Whatever, at least I don't have a mission tomorrow" he said.

-After the movie-

"I don't know Hana rainbow chakra, sounds kind of…..fruity" said Naruto.

"It's not just about the chakra, it about the whole concept of becoming strong to defend other…." Started Hana but Naruto somehow started to picture a fight. Frankly most of them turned out ridicules after he would say he had rainbow chakra.

"….Did you listen to anything that I said?" asked Hana.

"Um….Maybe" responded Naruto rather dumbly.

Hana just sighed, why was she dating him again? She then remembered why, he was mature but at the same time acted his age, he liked to go out when he wasn't on missions, and he liked to sing.

"We need to find something we can both do" said Hana.

"I got an idea of something but frankly I´m still to young to do it" said Naruto.

Hana then got a devious idea; she was going to get him back for insulting her movie. "You know what Naruto just take me home" she said.

Naruto looked at her and saw that she looked serious, "ok."

After a while of walking the approached Hana´s house she looked at the door then turned to look at Naruto "It appears my mother and brother are already asleep. I need to get a key we hide in the backyard" she said. Naruto followed her, they where walking when suddenly Hana grabbed him and pushed him against the side of the house. Naruto was startled at this.

"You know Naruto its true you are to young to do a certain activity….if you were a civilian. But now that you're a ninja and a chunin, we can do whatever we want" she said with a predator like smirk on her face.

"What?" said Naruto still not understanding the situation.

"Besides Naruto just because you aren't old enough to get certain urges I do. And I need someone to help me take care of them, and since you're my boyfriend it's your responsibility" she said getting closer then before.

"What!"

"Besides my dear boyfriend even if you weren't legal, in a way, I would still take you" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

Naruto at this point was beyond freaked out; did she just confess that she would rape him? "Um….Hana….I´m still to young won´t it look…..bad for you…." He said in between kisses.

"I don't care" she said simply, if Naruto would have looked at her he would have seen her smirking.

"What are you two doing" asked a female voice. Both turned around to face Hana´s mother, which Naruto didn't know.

"Nothing, we are just talking" said Hana.

"You know Hana if you're going to do something like that you should do it somewhere more private" she said.

"Ok" she said as she loosened her grip on Naruto for a second. Naruto took that moment to run in some random direction.

Tsume just looked at her daughter "What´s up with him?"

"He´s just a little shy" Hana responded.

-Next day-

Naruto was in his bed sleeping, forgetting all about last night that is until he heard someone knocking on the door. He groaned and opened his eyes to look at the clock it was 8 in the morning. He then noticed that there was a note on his table, he opened it and read it. ´Last night was for making fun of the movies I like´-Hana.

"Open up Naruto we got a mission" yelled out a familiar voice, his teammate Sasuke.

"Hold on let me get ready" he yelled out and started to change.

-Few minutes later-

"What´s up with your cloths?" asked Naruto as he looked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was wearing what he did when he face Gaara in Anime.

"What´s with yours?" countered Sasuke.

Naruto was wearing a his Chunin vest over a plain black shirt, with dark orange pants that had black tribal markings around, and the black shinobi sandals.

"I needed a change" he said simply "don't tell me its going to be a joint mission with team 14."

"You need to work out your problems with your family" said Sasuke.

"What problems" he asked rhetorically "besides I didn't know you where aloud to get tattoos." Naruto saw when Sasuke scratched under his clothes and got a glimpse of it once.

"It's not a tattoo" said Sasuke "it's a special seal."

-Hokage tower-

Team 7 and team 14 where in the room which Naruto didn't like. Kushina and Kakashi where standing behind their teams respectively.

"Your mission is to protect a film crew that is heading towards the land of snow. You may encounter enemy ninja and other possible threats" said Minato as he looked at each of the genins, but couldn't face Naruto. "Any and all other questions should be asked to your sensei they have the files…" started Minato but saw that Naruto had something to say.

"Why do we need two teams?" he asked "I´m sure Sasuke, Sakura and I can handle it or them separately."

Minato still not looking at him answered "For starters these two teams will be working together a lot more often" at that Naruto balled his fists "I have decided that these two teams shall try to recreate the Sanin. Three of you will fallow in their footsteps while the other three will try to compliment them. In other words the other three will become a new type of sanin."

"So we might not end up in the same teams we are now?" Sakura asked.

"No" said Minato simply.

-Outside-

"Well it seems we shall meet up at the northern entrance at exactly 5 p.m." said Kakashi lazily.

"Bring warm clothes and supplies to last you at least two months" said Kushina.

After they where dismissed they started to got their separate ways, that is until Satsuki spoke "Hey Naruto why don't we go and watch a movie."

"Yeeaah…..no thanks, I went to a premier last night and I´m a bit tired" said Naruto "besides I need to go buy some stuff…" _"Shit why did I say that" _he thought and grimaced when he saw Satsuki´s face light up.

"Well then how about we accompany you? Right you guys" She said rather cheerfully the other just said whatever.

-Shopping district-

Naruto was getting some new jackets and thicker pants. He also started to look at new headbands and pouches. He and Sasuke were making idle chitchat, he would ask something then Naruto would respond, that is until Sasuke started asking about his family.

"Are you ever going to talk to your sisters?" he asked.

"No, and stop asking about them. I am an orphan I grew up as one" he said "while they had their parents."

"But you guys have the same blood" said Sasuke.

"Listen Sasuke you have experienced the loss of some of your family, but you still have your mother your sister and other relatives. Your brother may have killed your father and who knows who else, ok, and now you hate him and you want to kill them. I grew alone get it, they had everything they ever wanted" said Naruto in a strong tone.

"That's true Naruto but you don't know what its like to lose someone, they do, your parents know and their trying to make amends from what I heard" tried to counter Sasuke.

Naruto was getting tired of this Sasuke just didn't know what it was like to be alone. "You know what Sasuke I may not know that but frankly I don't care anymore. But how about this I´ll be civil with the Namikazes if you act civil with your older bother."

Naruto walked away at that point going to go pay for the stuff that he got. Sasuke stood there not believing what Naruto wanted from him. Satsuki came up to her brother "So what happened?"

"Nothing important, don't tell him that you two are engaged. At least not yet anyways" said Sasuke.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was walking along a road not caring where he was going. He then heard some noises, he turned around to get a glance of a woman on a horse get chased by some other guys on horses as well. "Well today just got interesting."

Naruto was running above them on the roofs he made clones when he saw that he woman jumped from her horse and ran in another direction. The clones then attacked the guys when they were about to do the same. She then continued to run and tripped, Naruto chuckled at that. He the reached up to her and grabbed her shoulder, "hey need some h…."

The woman then turned around and sprayed something in his eyes "What the fuck!" Naruto yelled out stepping back. The woman then looked at him with out caring who he was or the fact the she sprayed him.

"Is this how you treat people who try to help you?" said Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"I never asked you to help me" she said plainly.

After a few second Naruto was able to get a good look "you're that one actress…."

"Yukie Fujikaze" she finished for him.

"You're the one that plays Princess Gale right?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes, and let me guess you want an autograph right?" she said in a voice that made Naruto realized she was a bitch.

"Hell no I already got sprayed" he said and left "Damn woman spraying shit and acting bitchy" he muttered to himself.

-5 p.m-

Naruto was sitting on a bench waiting for everyone to arrive; he then started to remember that Syko was asking if his teammate was a go-go girl. That word started to make laugh; Syko then started asking so many stupid questions and started to argue how it was impossible to have pink hair unless they were a go-go girl. _Chuckle "go-go girl" _he thought to himself.

He was listening to music when he saw the genins show up. He took off his headphones "So why are all of you late?"

Sakura was the one to answer "Kakashi-sensei told us to go watch a movie to get ready for the mission."

"Why would he do that?" asked Naruto.

"Because we are going to protect the crew as they make the next installment of that series" said Kakashi arriving next to him.

They then heard Naruto say "Oh… you got to be shitting me." They turned around to see some old guy followed by Yukie Fujikaze and Kushina. "We are going to protect her?" asked Naruto as he looked at Kakashi.

"Yup" he said.

"Great now I have to deal with four people I don't like" he said to himself, but everyone heard.

-Day later-On a boat to land of snow-

Naruto was looking over a railing and was singing, not caring that people were listening to him.

_´Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'mma tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start.' _

Yukie was walking next to him and scoffed a bit thinking he was singing to her. Naruto however continued to sing.

_´Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'mma tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

Yukie then turned around and headed towards Naruto, she thought he was still trying to get on her good side. She forced him to turn towards her and glared at him.

"What?" asked Naruto annoyed.

"Stop singing, you aren't going to get anything from me" she said.

"What the hell are you talking about I don't want anything from you. Besides I wouldn't risk my relationship with my girlfriend for you" he said. He turned around and continued with his music.

After a while they decided to go shot on an island or iceberg, whatever it was they were going to do part of the film there. Everything was going perfectly until 3 enemy nins showed up.

"Well if it isn't that little coward Kakashi" yelled out a man.

Kakashi turned to see the person that called him that "Nadare Roga, What are you doing here!"

"Just give us the Princess and you can run away like last time" countered Nadare.

"Not a chance, this time I don't have anything to stop me from killing you" said Kakashi.

Nadare smirked at that, he then charged at him, and two other nins appeared next to him.

"Sasuke you and me are going after the girl" yelled out Naruto, he saw that Kakashi and that other nin had already clashed. "Namikaze´s you two are going after the guy, Sakura get ready to assist anyone."

Naruto ran straight towards the girl alongside Sasuke. They were about to clash until she flew into the air. She went threw some hand seals and ice pillars came out the ground almost getting Naruto.

"Fire style: Great fire ball jutsu" yelled out Sasuke, and a huge fire ball went towards the woman that was attacking them. She dodged it and repeated what she did this time creating a bigger pillar then before.

"Sasuke lets melt the ice" said Naruto "Wind Style: Wind bullets" "Fire Style: Phoenix flower"

The female dodged the attack and flew into the air.

The twins were handling their opponent with ease. They kept attacking and defending perfectly together. Then once Satsuki joined them they were attacking nonstop but it was useless.

-With Kakashi –

His fight was going well not to good. (Same fight in movie) that is until Kushina decided to join in. they both easily overpowered their opponent. Who at a last ditch effort made an avalanche and escaped with his companions.

After each of their opponents had left they went back to the ship to see the film crew still filming.

_´ What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around<br>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around'<br>_

Naruto was just in his own world singing, he highly doubted that they would attack again. Sakura just sweat dropped at the sight he was calm and the others weren't so much. But at the same time she felt a bit troubled Naruto told her to stay on standby not even telling her to help him and Sasuke out. Was she really that much of a liability to them in a fight? She asked herself, but couldn't really come up with an answer.

-Some time later-

The film crew decided to shoot at first everything was ok, then Yukei started to bitch about something but Naruto didn't really listen to her. He thanked god for having headphones. Then after a while she went to her trailer, then when they where going to continue shooting they found that she had escaped. So now they had to go out and look for her, but that wasn't the worst part, oh no, the battery had died. So now he had to go look for the run away actress in the cold and without music.

After a couple of minuets Naruto found some tracks and followed them to see Yukie resting against a tree trying to catch her breath. He walked up behind her quietly then when he was within range to grab her if she tried to run he spoke.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice; she thought she was able to escape. "Just leave me alone, I don't want to go back to that place."

"Listen I don't like you and you as sure as hell don't like me but we can get along better if you would just return to the damn set" he said.

"NO you don't understand I can't go back, not again" started Yukie she then started to talk about how she was forced to leave her home because of her uncle. Naruto however really wasn't paying attention he just kept looking at her; he came to the conclusion that she was hot.

When she was done he picked her up and started walking the way he came from. She started to squirm and try to break free but she gave up after a while and asked if she could at least switch position. So Naruto was now carrying her on his back while she would say how they would all die.

"He is going to kill all of us" she said.

"Probably" he responded.

"He will torture you and kill you" she continued.

"True" he said.

"Doto is a tyrant" she said.

"He sure is" he said.

"You don't stand a chance against him" she said.

"Probably not" he said still in a not caring voice.

"You're too weak to even land a hit on him."

"I sure won´t" he responded yet again.

"He will massacre you're team" she said getting a bit mad that he wasn't even reacting to her.

"That can happen" he said.

"You're just agreeing with whatever I say right?" she asked trying to confirm her hunch.

"I sure am" he said like before. Then after that she went quiet _"Syko was right, just keep agreeing with people that are insulting you and they shut up."_

They where now walking in some kind of tunnel. Naruto was getting tired of caring her around; she had two perfectly good legs. He was about to set her down when he heard a something in the distance. He turned around and saw that the snow on the floor was starting to melt to reveal metal tracks. He put two and two together and started running like hell. What he heard before was a whistle and there were metal tracks so that could only mean one thing. He made it to the other side of the tunnel and started to run up a slope, he saw that her manager what on top so that meant that the whole crew was up there.

"Naruto!" yelled out Sakura from his left. He saw that his team was over there so he started to run that way but the train came out of the tunnel and stopped. The next moment was a blur some guy started to talk when some boulders slammed onto a part of the train. Koyukie´s manager then revealed how they where going to stop him. Doto, then revealed that his train was able to attack launching kunais as men from the land of snow charged, but the kunais had paper bombs, they stood no chance.

One stray kunai however landed close to Naruto out of pure instinct he threw Koyukie and covered her but they were caught in the blast. They were sent flying.

Snow nins then came out of the train and started to attack the remaining leaf nins. Sasuke threw kunais with paper bombs at the train trying to get it out off the tracks, but they weren't effective. Yuki and Fuki got the idea to start an avalanche, so all of the leaf nins and film crew members got out of the way as the exploding tags at the top of the hill went off.

Doto had abandon the train when he saw what was about to happen. A platform fell next to him from a blimp. Once in the blimp he saw a pair of bodies laying on the snow.

-Unknown location-

"Deidara, Sasori did you get the information on the two hosts in Iwa?" asked Pain.

"Yes" responded Sasori not really wanting to be here after all he had other things to do.

Pain was about to say something else but was interrupted by someone "Pain we need to talk about what will happen."

"Sasori, Deidara you may leave" both left not really caring "So what are you doing here I thought you would have been with Hanzo."

"Yeah well it is important that I talk with you. Hey Konan" the person that just entered said to the female that was folding some paper near a window. She just waved and continued with her origami.

"What is it that you need?" asked Pain.

"Well you can mark off the nine tails"

"And why would I do that, Gabriel?" asked Pain.

"Because I have a plan" said Gabriel.

"I hope this isn't like the whole two tales incident with your brother" said Pain in with a bit of amusement.

"What can I say, young love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>

**Yeah I forgot most of this film, if someone can help me out I would appreciate it.**

**Ok I forgot to mention that forgiving Yuki lost in the poll. If I remember correctly it was 9/yes 14/no and like 6 that said don't hate her but don't forgive her.**

**Story preview 3/4 **

Naruto was walking home, it was late at night but he lost track of time while training. He was walking through an alleyway when he heard some footsteps above him. He figured it must have been some ANBU patrolling, so he continued on his way.

On the rooftops however there was different people watching him, they moved when they saw him leaving the alleyway and onto a deserted road. That's when they all moved and landed next to him and formed a circle around him.

Naruto was startled by this, he looked at each of, well he couldn't really say attackers, and saw that they where all females with marks on their face. One that he did recognize was a female that had triangles on her face; she was Kiba´s sister, Hana.

"Um….can I help you with something?" he asked hoping they weren't here to fight or anything like that.

"I´m sure that you can" said Hana rather seductively "You see me and my fellow clan members just sensed something and it was just drawing us."

Naruto saw that some of them were licking their lips or just kept on staring at him hungrily. This was getting weird "Well how about I help you tomorrow, you see I´ve been training all day and I´m tired so…." He tried to get away but was stopped.

"Oh your shy that's cute" said some other Inuzuka.

"Come on lets just get him" said another.

"I don't think you understand Naruto, you see we are a bit…. Excited…. And the only way" they all then started to advance on him "to calm us down is if" at that moment some smoke bombs went off. Naruto readied himself for any attack, but it didn't come right away. He felt a hand on his shoulder then he felt like he was moving.

When he felt that the hand removed himself from his shoulder he turned around to face whoever got him out of there. Standing in the moonlight was someone he recognized, she was an ANBU that had a cat mask on.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The one that I hate (this chapter I mean)

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with his head hurting he was about to grab it but realized he couldn't lower his hands. He looked up and saw that they were shackled "Fuck" he muttered to himself. He looked around and saw that he was in a cell. "Well this sucks" he said.<p>

"So you're finally up" said a feminine voice.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Naruto.

"A couple of hour's maybe" said Koyukie.

"Well this blows" said Naruto.

A couple of hours would pass before either would talk to the other. But before then Naruto noticed that every 15 minuets a guard would come and check in on them, it was a basic circulation. Every other fifth guard that female ninja that he faced would come in and taunt him for a while; if only he could catch her in a genjutsu then he could manipulate her to freeing him. But the shackles or maybe the cell prevented him from using chakra.

But right now he was listening to Koyukie rant about something but he didn't really care. He did however scoff when she mentioned that she had a terrible life. This got her attention and said "As if you know what suffering is."

"I know more than you think, princess" he said calling her princess with a sarcastic voice.

She then kept prying, asking him questions and mocking him until he had enough and started to talk about his life. She was completely quiet when he finished.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well step one we break free of our cells then we see where that takes us" said Naruto thinking of a plan to get out.

"And how are we going to do that?" she asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet" he replied simply.

So again for another while they would sit in silence he would try to think of a way to break free but most of them required chakra. Koyukie just sat there not being able to do anything.

"Aw fuck it might as just do whatever" Naruto said to himself. Koyukie turned slightly to look at him.

He was about to initiate his plan but then heard the door get slammed open. He saw a man come into view, it was Doto he glanced at Naruto then turned towards his niece. "How about you give me the location and the key of the treasure and I´ll let you and your little friend walk away" said Doto.

Koyukie for her part didn't say anything. She just glared at him almost as if contemplating the offer. "My father would be ashamed if I gave you the key" she said.

"He´s dead so it doesn't really matter" said Doto "besides I don't like to hurt family."

"Then why did you kill him!" yelled out Koyukie.

"Because it was necessary and I will do the same to you if you don't tell me" he responded firmly.

Naruto didn't really know what happened after that he just heard her say she will never tell him, so Doto turned towards him and knocked him out. When he woke up again he saw that he was on a table strapped down. Across from him on a wall was Koyukie that was chained to it and was being forced to watch him. That was when he got a sinking feeling. He saw a door open and in walked in a person that had medical gear on, but he knew this was no doctor.

After a point he couldn't really tell how long it has passed since they started to torture him. Doto kept asking Koyukie where the treasure was and where the key was. After an eternity, to Naruto, she told him that she didn't know where the treasure was at or the key, but in her frantic state her necklace fell out. Doto recognized it, so he grabbed it and just smirked.

Koyukie started to cry while Naruto just layed on the table and waited to get healed by the Kyubi. They were there for a while before two ninjas came in and took them away; they were being lead down halls and towards the flight room, or control room, whatever it's called.

"Well I said that if you give me the key then I will set you two free" started Doto as he uncuffed Naruto. He then stepped away "So goodbye." He pushed a button and the floor underneath them gave out.

Koyukie started to scream as they started to free fall from the blimp they had been captured in. Naruto had to time this right if he did the bass blast at the right time he should be able to survive the fall along with the princess. He got his music player then realized that the battery had died.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled out. Koyukie was still screaming looking towards the ground.

"Massive shadow clone!" yelled out Naruto as he approached the ground at a rapid pace. Clones started to dispel once Naruto and Koyukie landed on them with all the force that they where falling. Once Naruto touched the ground he was left without conscience, he still didn't have a lot of chakra since the shackles weren't taken off that long ago. Koyukie saw that he was just lying on the ground so she rushed towards him and tried to wake him up.

-With Leaf nins-

"Where do you think they went?" asked Kushina as she looked at the sky hoping she would catch a glimpse of the blimp. But it would be very difficult to see even if it was near them; after all it was night now.

"They went this way and we didn't see them turn in any direction or lean towards one" said Kakashi. However he was worried if they did turned after they came down from the hill then they could be going the wrong way.

Kushina stopped asking but didn't stop looking up.

-With Koyukie and Naruto-

She had managed to bring him to a tree and stayed with him, really close to him to keep their body´s warm. She was getting nerves because he wasn't waking up but she would deal with that in the morning.

-Morning-

Naruto woke up to feel something close to him and holding his left arm. He looked over and saw that Koyukie was resting on his arm.

"Hey wake up" he said nudging her "we need to get moving." She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. "We need to get moving if we are planning to stop your crazy ass uncle."

She got up and stared at him for a moment "and where do you plan on going?"

"I was going to ask you since you had the key around your neck" he responded. "Think back and try to remember where your dad was hiding something or making something."

Koyukie actually started to think of a place but she wasn't to sure. "Well there is a place…but I don't think you will be able to take on all of them at once."

Naruto didn't want to but he did have to agree after all he was by himself he needed his team.

He needed to something to send signals or something. He was thinking about using smoke but there was too much snow for him to start a fire, since he didn't really know any fire jutsus. So he then got another idea, a flare, but how? He looked through the pouch to find something, he found 10 explosive tags, some wire, smoke bombs, and some extra kunais sealed in a scroll.

The basic idea was to throw a kunai with an explosive tag but the explosion would only last a second, so he needed to find a way that a smoke bomb would release the smoke in the air. That way if they didn't see the blast they would be able to see where it happened. The only real problem he could think was if it was windy higher up. _"Guess I just have to risk it"_ he thought to himself and started to wrap the kunai with expulsive tags.

When he finished the first won he threw it into the air, tied to the kunai was a short string with a smoke bomb. He just hoped that it wasn't too long that the explosion wouldn't set it of or too close that the smoke would disperse too fast.

Naruto prayed that they would see this; he climbed a tree and then threw it upwards. He looked on and saw that it actually went like he planned. He jumped down and landed next to Koyukie, they then started to walk towards the place that she mentioned.

After a few seconds Naruto yelled out "Awww crap!"

"What?" asked Koyukie rather worriedly.

"Well I just thought if my team could see it so could one of Doto´s lackeys" he said. Lucky for him or unlucky no one saw his make shift flare.

Naruto would keep throwing one every two hours, and once one went off they would keep walking incase they got sighted by enemies but he finally got lucky on his 7th kunai.

The leaf nins were less then 100 yards away from where the last explosion was at, the purple smoke was still there. They hoped that Naruto and the princess were still there or at least that they didn't get too far.

"Some one is coming" said Naruto quietly.

"Who?" whispered Koyukie.

"I´m not sure I´m not much of a tracker" he said, just in case he took out a kunai incase it was an enemy.

Kakashi was the first to see that it was indeed Naruto with Koyukie and had a kunai ready. "Naruto it's about time we found you" he said.

Naruto relaxed and pocketed his weapon "What took you so long? Anyways we need to get moving before Doto gets what he wants."

Koyukie then started to tell them all what had happened, on the ship, when they fell, everything. After she was done they ran faster towards that valley. When they got there, it was just in time to see Doto and the three snow nins from before disembark the blimp and walk on the ground towards the center. Each then ran towards an opponent: Kakashi went after Roga, Kushina after the only girl, Naruto and Sasuke went after Doto, and team 14 plus Sakura went after the last guy.

Kushina was fighting the female snow Nin. She wasn't having any real problems, the only reason it was taking to long was because of the fact that her opponent could fly. But one fuck up and it was over. Kushina managed to hit the wings which caused her to fall to the ground. Her chakra armor wasn't really made to take hits but to absorb chakra so once she hit the ground Kushina came up to her with a sword ready and stabbed her.

Kakashi and Roga fight is the same. (I can't remember anything.)

The fight with Naruto and Sasuke against Doto however wasn't going that good, they kept throwing techniques at him but none of them seemed to work.

"Sasuke!" yelled out Naruto "We have to crake that armor by any means!"

Naruto then charged at Doto, he knew that he needed to distract him long enough for Sasuke to find any weak points or at least the weakest. Naruto rushed at Doto fighting him hand to hand.

He was holding his own for a while but once he tried to do the wind shield it went down hill. At that point Sasuke had to join him in fighting the tyrant.

-Team 14 and Sakura vs. (the snowboard guy, forgot his name)-

The guy was really cocky for his own good concluded the 4 girls. But it was a good thing for them though; Sakura had managed to distract him long enough for team 14 to complete their plans.

Satsuki had launched a fire ball right under him melting the snow to which he fell into. Yuki and Fuki then had snow fall on top of him covering up the hole. They each then took out shuriken and kunai knowing that wouldn't keep him down. A mound of snow started to rise so they threw their weapons at it. The snow started to turn red a hand came out of the snow but then it fell down.

They then heard some chirping noise and turned to look at the fight between Naruto, Sasuke and Doto. The results weren't good; Sasuke´s chidori didn't seem to do anything. Naruto then rushed at Doto who let go of Sasuke and fought with Naruto. That is until he managed to throw Naruto back.

Sasuke charged up another chidori and rand towards Doto, hitting him square in the center. He hit the circle that was the center piece to the whole armor. He managed to crake it but not destroy it.

Naruto got up and saw what had just happened. He rushed towards Doto as he swatted Sasuke away. He put everything into this last punch as he connected with the center piece only to have nothing happen.

Doto punched him square in the face sending him flying. Koyukie then ran towards the fallen Naruto.

"You damn weaklings cracked my armor!" he shouted, apparently Naruto´s punch did crack the armor further. He then heard something behind him; he turned around to see it was the female twins attacking.

"DOUBLE RASENGAN!" they both shouted as they thrusted their hands forward and connected on target. Their combined attacks didn't only destroy the armor but also sent him flying towards one of the mirrors/screen thing.

Everyone then regrouped at the center of the valley to look at the projection of the younger Koyukie. They didn't notice that a bloodied figure was making their way towards them. After a the projection was over and the film crew said they had their new movie they heard a sound behind them.

"Die!" yelled out a bloodied Doto that had a kunai in his hand and was about to stab Koyukie, Naruto being the closest took out a kunai of his own and blocked the attack. He pushed back and stabbed Doto´s throat. Everyone at that moment sighed.

-2 days later-

Every one was saying their good byes. After the couple of days the Leaf nins took to rest they were finally leaving. They were about to board the ship when they saw someone running towards them. As the person got closer they saw that it was Koyukie.

"Thank god I managed to catch you before you left" she said as she caught her breath. "I wanted to thank all of you for hel….."

Naruto zoned out after that he was just happy to have his music back. He then noticed that every one was getting a hug from her and she was standing in front of him now. So not to seem too rude he put down his headphones.

"I especially want to thank you Naruto" she said, she then hugged him longer then she did the others. When they separated, however, she gave him something else; she kissed him right in front of everyone.

Naruto just stood there stunned for a second she then whispered in his ear and put an envelope in his pocket without anyone noticing.

She then said a final goodbye and everyone started to get on the ship. "What just happened?" asked Naruto to himself but everyone still heard.

-2 days later-

Naruto was sitting and was contemplating on whether to learn it or not. On one hand it did prove useful when Fuki and Yuki used it against Doto. But at the same time it represented the Namikazes, he bet that all of them knew it and for him to learn it…..

He just kept staring at the scroll that had one word RASENGAN.

-Some town near Kumo-

"Angel shot!" a ball of lighting raced to the other person.

"Your still weak, you need to be more like your brother" said a deep voice dodging the attack.

Angel growled at that "I´m still only 14."

"Still he is able to handle the both of us at the same time, you on the other hand can barely take on Hidan" said the man, who had a mask over his face.

"Fuck you Kakuzu you fucking mummy" said Angel pissed.

"You know kid its time I show you a bit of respect" said Kakuzo.

-Ame Capital-

Three men were sitting in a room each of them respected in Ame, Hanzo for being their leader, Nagato for being leader of the organization Akatsuki, and the last member was recently gaining fame as The Archangel of Ame, Gabriel.

They were discussing their future plans, among some other things.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are going to Kumo for the two tails?" asked Hanzo.

"Yes and we got the approval with the Raikage, and we got the alliance with them" said Nagato.

"Gabriel, why is your brother going with them?" questioned Hanzo.

"He wanted to go, he said he wanted to clear up some things" said Gabriel simply.

"Very well then" said Hanzo "Are you training for your fight against the Uzumaki?"

"Yes" said Gabriel simply "Hey Nagato aren't you pissed that I´m going to beat one of your relatives."

"My cousin can handle herself, I´m concerned if you can handle an Uzumaki though" replied Nagato.

"I can hold my own against you can´t I."

* * *

><p><strong>AU<strong>

**I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter.**

**It's the second worst chapter I have written, in my opinion. Don't review for this chapter. Last preview is next chap.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Tonight

* * *

><p><strong>Song titles: Take over control by Afrojack ft. Eva Simons, White lies by Paul van Dyke ft. Jessica Sutt, Stereo love by Edward Maya ft. ?, I like it by Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull, Give me everything (Tonight) Pibull ft. Neyo, Afrojack &amp; `t like them? To bad.<br>**

* * *

><p>-4 months- 5 days-<p>

Naruto was walking towards the Kage tower from what he was told he had a solo mission. A few moments earlier he had been tempted to look at the scroll but at the same time he wanted to burn it, he just couldn't make up his mind yet.

He entered the Hokage´s office and got his mission, neither made eye contact. Minato just gave a brief description of his mission. Naruto then went outside and met with the client. She was female had long brown hair and looked to be around 20 and was average height. Her name was Nami with no last name which really confused him.

Apparently she needed a bodyguard as she went to Kusa. It would take roughly a two days and a half. So they decided to leave as soon as possible. On the road he asked why she didn't have a last name, she said that Nami wasn't even her real name but her stage name. She was some singer that was getting fame rather fast in the northern nations.

-In Konoha-

In the Hokage´s office stood two members of team 14 Yuki and Satsuki, Minato wanted them to do some kind of special mission.

"I want both of you to fallow and observe Naruto as he completes this mission, there seems something off about the client" he said.

"Where are they going?" asked his daughter.

"Some town that's on the boarder between the land of rain and the land of rice paddies" he said.

After that both female´s left and headed towards the gate where Naruto and the client had left through.

-With Naruto-1 day later-

They had stopped at some random town and where going to spend the night there. She said that she needed to be at her destination by tomorrow night, and that they had only a few hours left to go but she was tired. Naruto didn't complain after all he didn´t a have say on this, add to the fact that he carried her part of the way.

They where about to go to their rooms when she stopped him "by the way do you have any other cloths with you?"

"Yeah why" he asked.

"Because where we are going, they won´t allow you in if you're dressed like a ninja" she said.

"Why do I have to go in my mission is only to take you their after that you are on your own" said Naruto.

"Well a friend of yours told me to come and get you from Konoha, he said that you were a pretty good singer" she said.

"Oh really and what´s his name?" asked Naruto intrigued by what she just told him.

"Angel" she said simply.

"What? Why would he do that?" he asked.

"He just told me to do that as a favor for him, so I did, if you go on or don't it doesn't really matter to me. And remember no shinobi clothing" she said and went into her room.

-With Yuki and Satsuki-

They had just arrived at a town that they imagined where their targets would spend the night; after all, the client was a civilian, and they would barely camp out. The town was rather active for it being so late at night.

"Where do you think they would stay at?" asked Yuki.

"I´m not sure and it would be difficult to find them if we went searching for them inn by inn" said Satsuki.

"So we wait until morning then?" asked Yuki.

"I guess. Let's go I want to go take a nap" said Satsuki.

-Next day, early morning-

Naruto and his client had left at a leisure pace after all the town wasn't that far and they didn't have to be there until night. Naruto needed to buy some pants and shoes because his back up shirt was the only thing that passed as civilian clothing. On the road they would make idle chit-chat mostly about music, after about an hour Naruto got bored and said that he will carry her so that they can get there sooner so that he can buy new cloths.

Satsuki and Yuki saw them leave and fallowed keeping a safe distance. They knew that Naruto wasn't much of a tracker but he could still detect them if they got too close.

In less then 3 hours they had managed to arrive at the town that Nami needed to be at. Since it was still early and Naruto headed to buy some cloths. She told him she was going with him to tell him what they would allow him in with. Satsuki and Yuki fallowed them but were confused when they saw them enter a store. A couple of hours later Naruto came out with his new cloths in a bag. Nami had found a couple of shirts she liked so she too walked out with bags.

Even though they had stayed in the store for a while it was barely noon. Naruto went to check in at the nearest inn that had any vacancy. He didn't expect for there to be so many people in such a short time. Nami had explained to him that this party wasn't a regular one, every single singer that had some kind of fame was invited, and he was invited because of Angel.

Nothing really happened until 6 o clock, that's when they had to go to the place where the stage was going to be. As they walked they heard music already playing with lots of people around.

The stage was made in a clearing with lots of space. It looked like it could have been 10 acres of open space. Most of it was covered by a sea of people, each wanting to get closer to the stage. Along the left side there was a wall, separating one side from the other. Around the whole area was a chain linked fence with a single entrance with a couple of guys standing in front. They where making sure people didn't go in there with weapons or that they had the right type of clothing.

Nami had walked up to them, with Naruto behind her, and showed the guards a couple of passes and they where allowed through. They then started to walk towards the left, "Since we are going to go on stage, they separate us. That way we can get on stage faster."

"Oh" said Naruto as he looked around "So what is this? It looks more than just some party."

"It's a festival, to say, that is held here every year. 4 days of nonstop music" she responded "but you should have been here last year, they built four different stages, then four different singers or bands would play. They would play at the same time or they would be challenging others to see who would get more cheers. This year is pretty relaxed."

At this point they had arrived to a door that lead to the other side of the fence that was meant for singers. Once again Nami had showed the passes to the two guards and were aloud through.

-With Yuki and Satsuki-

They where pissed, both of them, first they had been denied in because they didn't have a ticket. So they went to buy two from some guy that was selling them. So they stood in line, it wasn't that bad though the line was moving at a fast pace. Once they got to the front they got rejected once again for not having the right cloths.

They ran back to their room and changed, to cloths that looked a bit more civilanish. Satsuki wore tight black jeans with a dark blue jacket over a white top. Yuki wore tight blue jeans with a white top that had some kind of tribal designs.

They once again returned to the line, this time there were more people waiting to get in. After twenty minuets they were in front of the line.

"You two aren't going in" said the guard once again.

"What? Why not?" yelled out Yuki.

"We changed our cloths and bought tickets why aren't we allowed in?" asked Satsuki.

"No headbands" said the guard "and no sandals."

Yuki and Satsuki yelled in frustration and left to town to see if there was a store that sold shoes that was still open.

Lucky for them lots of stores hadn't closed yet; they went into the first one and started to look for shoes. They looked for a pair that wouldn't clash with what they were wearing or that looked to formal. They didn't want to get rejected again. So after a while they got the pair that they liked best. They had to run to their apartment drop off their sandals and get some extra cash just in case.

They raced back to the place to find that the line was relatively the same, and also there were some people getting kicked out. They where either fighting or were way to drunk to even walk strait, some looked really tired and were walking themselves out. After waiting once more they got to the front.

"Are we good to enter?" asked Satsuki rather sarcastically.

The guard gave them a glance and nodded. They walked forward but were stopped by another one. He patted them down, once he finished he said they were ok to go in. By now it was 10 at night.

-With Naruto-2 hours earlier-

Naruto kept close to Nami since he didn't really know anyone else. He recognized some singers and some Djs; he guessed that some had already performed since they were packing up. While others where taking naps, the ones that had yet to go on stage.

He looked at Nami that just kept on walking, "So when are you going to perform?"

"Well, around 11:00" she said as she glanced around "Me, Angel and you are going to close up this year."

"What?" yelled out Naruto not really expecting that.

"Didn't Angel send you a letter telling you this?" she asked.

"No, he sent one saying that I needed to make a song that would get ´a crowed pumped´ and that's it" he said "And to learn a couple of lyrics."

"Well that's messed up" she said "come on I think I found him."

They walked to a hammock to find Angel sleeping; Naruto not feeling really nice kicked Angel.

"What the fuck!" yelled out Angel, he then looked at them "why did you kick me?"

"Why didn't you tell me that I was going to sing in front of people?" asked Naruto.

"I did tell you…I think….I remember I told someone about you singing" said Angel as he got out the hammock and stretched. He then stood up and stretched.

"Well it wasn't me. Besides singing in front to a large audience isn't the same as singing while some people hear you on the street" he said a bit annoyed.

"Don't worry about that the light practically blinds you while you're on stage" said Angel, he then kissed Nami on the cheek while she did the same.

"Besides once we go up, they will barely notice us" said Angel "the people will mostly look at Nami."

"Well except the girls" said Nami "you two will get their attention."

"So Naruto what song did you bring?" asked the black haired teen as he lade down on the hammock once again.

Naruto then showed him the beat that he chose and sang a couple of lines. "OK then" said Angel "you did learn the lyrics I sent you right?" Naruto simply nodded.

Nami then left to deliver the beat to someone saying that she need to make sure her songs were going to be played in the correct order.

"Listen Naruto I´m glad that you decided to stay" said Angel as he got serious and sat up "Remember how I told you about there being prophesies?" Naruto nodded. "Well I found the part the talks about you" Angel then pulled out a bag and handed Naruto a book.

"The Gutsy….Angel this is a kid's book" said Naruto without any real interest.

"Yup but it doesn't change the fact that it talks about you" said Angel "Listen Naruto what I tell you is completely true, and don't interrupt till I´m done. You see a long time ago, like a hella long time ago; there was this race of people that could see into the future. They wrote down everything they saw. But over the years people forgot where they wrote it down, after that they forgot the language that it was written in. After a long time people once again found the writings but no single person could decipher what they had written down. Some decided to take a piece of the prophecy with them until the point where each had come to a conclusion of what was going to happen."

"So what does that have to do with me?" asked Naruto "and this book?"

"I´m getting to that. Anyway, people began to draw conclusions but they didn't even know that in some areas their translation was wrong. People started to think that the apocalypse was coming or that a plague would wipe out all of humanity. So then at one point a group of people decided to get together and try to find the truth, they started to put together some texts and what they found was rather shocking. You see no matter where they would look they would always find the number 3 or a number divisible by 3."

"And…."

"Seriously just chill, I know I suck at explaining stuff but listen anyways. No matter what they would have 3 in some way in one text it kept talking about 3 realms or worlds, I´m not really sure. In another they would talk about good, evil and neutral. And the last one would talk about three heirs to three thrones. Now these texts where the big ones, like the main tablet the rest revolved around these."

"Ok so let me get this strait…." "Hold on I´m not done yet."

"We managed to recover bits and pieces of the rest but none of them had anything that was real important, well by itself. That is until this book was published, it is the most complete so far, sure it has a bunch of bullshit but there is one key element."

"The gutsy ninja?" asked Naruto.

"Yup. Once you start to put together other pieces with this book you find out that there is some interesting shit. In the end it says that the gutsy ninja will bring peace to the world, well it really isn't accurate. It should say ´the chosen one will help bring peace to the three worlds."

"The chosen one?"

"Do you prefer the gutsy ninja, because I have no problem calling you that" said Angel as he was smiling.

"Chosen one sounds better, but it also said that the gutsy ninja would bring piece to the world or destroy it" said Naruto looking threw the book for the correct part.

"Like I said Naruto a lot of things got changed from what it really meant, don't take that book too seriously we just use it to tie up some ends that are missing" said Angel.

"Who is we?" asked Naruto.

"Well my brother, Hanzo, and an organization that is working with them. My great grandfather or granduncle or something got involved into this whole business, then he passed it down to my uncle and my father and they passed it down to us. Don't think that we got all of these texts overnight it took centuries to even get a handful. There is so much stuff that is false or exaggerated or distorted beyond what was actually written long ago. But all of that is for another time, you need to relax we will be going on stage in a while" said Angel as he got up and started to look through a bag.

"Whatever" said Naruto as he sat in the hammock.

"So Naruto what´s the chunin life like?" asked Angel as he kept looking for something.

"It´s ok I guess, not much of a real difference. I just came back from a mission not that long ago, my team went to the land of snow…." Naruto then continued to tell Angel about his mission in the land of snow. He then told him that he was thinking if he should learn the rasengan.

"You got kissed by an actress/princess?" asked Angel not really believing Naruto.

"Yeah, she gave me a hug then whispered in my ear "you´re my hero" then she kissed me" said Naruto. "Besides that what do you think I should do, should I learn it or not?"

"Well that's up to you, I can't really tell you to learn it or not" said Angel "oh shit before I forget Hanzo , Gabriel and me are going to the leaf in around 4 months."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well your mom attacked me saying that I corrupted you or some shit then Gabriel came in and defended me. That was considered a political treason or something like that and to resolve the whole issue my brother and your mom are going to fight" said Angel "or so I was told."

"She isn't my mom, asshole" said Naruto mad.

"Then don't call Angelica and me Angel in the same sentence" said Angel showing that he was still annoyed with that.

They just messed around for the next two hours, at one point Nami came back with a bottle of Saki. Naruto said that he didn't want any but both said that they weren't going to chug the whole thing down only have a drink to calm the nerves a bit. Each grabbed a saucer and said cheers.

-One hour before stage time-

"So here is how it goes I´m going up first then Nami will take over, then I will introduce you and you sing, then after that it will be the closer " said Angel as he was drank another saucer and ran up stage.

Naruto at this point was really nervous he had almost been killed and yet going in front of a whole crowed and sing was terrifying him. Nami took notice of this and placed a hand on his shoulder "don't worry about it, just go up there and pretend that you are singing in front of a mirror."

Angel was already singing, the crowed was cheering, people in the front were trying to get on stage mostly females.

"Shocking isn't it?" asked Nami as they were standing on the steps that led up to the stage, they had a clear view of the crowed "a couple of years ago he was nobody, just some kid that sang where ever he could."

"What happened?" asked Naruto as he looked on.

"I met him, it was my second time I came to the festival, he had talent. So I gave him a break and let him sing a song with me and another by himself" said Nami as she too kept looking.

"So he owes all of this to you?" asked Naruto.

"In a way but he also helped me out, he was persistent with his music and at one point met a Dj. He introduced me to him and I started to make bigger hits" she explained.

"Wow" was all that Naruto could say.

"Yeah and too imagine that he is barely 15" she said.

"He´s 15? I thought he was still 14" said Naruto.

"You didn't know that his birthday was a week ago?" said Nami.

"No I must have forgot, I was on this mission and completely forgot" said Naruto.

"Well it doesn't matter now" she said. They then watched how Angel would continue to sing, then he stopped;

"It´s time to bring out the one and only Nami!" he yelled to the crowed as they started to yell and cheer even louder. She walked on stage waving and took the microphone from Angel. Angel rushed off stage and came up too Naruto.

"So you ready?" he asked.

"No" he said simply.

Angel then went down the steps and grabbed a bottle from the near by table. He came back up and handed it to Naruto who took and just looked at it. "Take two sips of this and listen to her sing when she is down you will be ready" said Angel, the last part sounded like an order though. Naruto took two sips and then started to hear the song Nami started.

'_Let's go take a ride in your car_

_I will take the passenger seat  
>Baby we don't have to go far<br>unless you want to show  
>me a lovely place out of town<br>where you feel most steady  
>well you are the one that I like<em>

The crowd as jumping with the beat of the music now, "Wow" said Naruto as he heard her sing.

"I know" said Angel.

'_Baby, baby can't you see  
>That I'm giving all of me<br>So it's up to you now_

We could let time pass away  
>Only can excuse to play<br>But it's up to you now  
>Just wanna fulfill your needs<br>While you taking over me  
>So what do you want now?<br>Take a picture; make a show  
>Cuz nobody has to know<br>All the ways that we get down

"No way you are better then her" said Naruto as she started to finish the first song, when another beat started to play.

"Hell no, not yet anyway" said Angel "you calm now?"

"A bit" said Naruto.

'_Uh oh  
>I'm being pulled into the fire of intoxic flame<br>I'm too close  
>And there's a good chance that I won't get away<br>And I needed going into the daylight  
>And I'm looking for it into the night<br>Then I think about it and I can't live without it  
>You're telling me that that's alright<br>_

_Can't get enough  
>Can't get enough<br>When you're telling me the white lies  
>Champagne<br>It's getting rough and I wanna know  
>If I'm addicted to your white lies<br>In vain  
>Can't get enough<br>Can't get enough  
>When you're telling me the white lies<br>Champagne  
>It's getting rough and I wanna know<br>If I'm addicted to your white lies  
>In vain'<em>

"Just breathe in and out Naruto" said Angel "if it helps you in any way, people won't boo you off stage."

Naruto was just taking deep breathes and exhaling, he needed to calm down. "Just one more song and we go up there." Naruto just listening to the song that Nami was on. This time the music was a bit softer then the others. There was a single light and it was on Nami, center stage.

'_When you're gonna stop breaking my heart  
>I don't wanna be another one<br>Paying for the things I never done  
>Don't let go,<br>Don't let go  
>To my love.<em>

Can I get to your soul?  
>Can you get to my thought?<br>Can we promise we won't let go?  
>All the things that I need<br>All the things that you need  
>You can make it feel so real.<p>

People were being captivated by this song, the beat the lyrics, everything was perfect.

"Ok Naruto it's almost time for your song" Angel then grabbed a spare microphone, "I´ll tell you when to come up" he then walked on stage.

_I hate to see you cry, my love is dying inside  
>(<em>Angel starts to sing with Nami)_  
>I can fix all those lies<br>Oh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you  
>You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside<br>My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you  
>Oh baby I've tried to make the things right,<br>I need you more than air when I'm not with you,  
>Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time<br>My only dream is about you and I_

When they both finished the song they were really close, it looked as though they were about to kiss. Nami and Angel then smiled at the same time. People were actually quite when they were together, they were expecting some fireworks. That is until they saw both singers smile. Angel then started to talk.

"I brought a friend of mine that is one of the best singers I have ever met…."

-With Satsuki and Yuki-

They had somehow managed to make their way to the middle of the crowed, they could see the stage clearly and the singers.

"Hey isn't that the guy from the chunin exams, the one that fought the sand nin and gave up?" asked Satsuki.

"Yeah I wonder what´s he doing here? And where Naruto is I haven't seen him?" said

"….Please welcome Naruto!"

"What?" yelled out both females.

-On stage-

Angel then gave the heads up to Naruto to come on stage. Naruto took one last deep breath and walked on with a microphone in hand. At that moment the beat came on….

Naruto took one last breath and started to sing.

'_Girl please excuse_

_If I'm coming too strong_

_But tonight is the night_

_We can really let go_

_My girlfriend is out of town_

_And I'm all alone_

_Your boyfriend is on vacation_

_And he doesn't have to know_

_No one won't knew the things_

_I'm gonna want to do to you_

People started to jump or whatever to the rhythm.

_Baby I like it_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it_

_Come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes I like it_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it_

_I, I, I like it._

_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

He saw that his song was a hit, so he started to put a bit of more feeling into it.

_Don't stop baby, don't stop baby_

_Just keep on shaking your love_

_I won't stop breathing, I won't stop breathing_

_Until you have enough'_

To say that people liked it was an understatement. They kept cheering on this new talent.

"Well it seems that everything most come to an end" said Nami. The crowed started to boo at this "But before we do leave we´ll give you all everything!"

Naruto heard the beat and knew that this was it the last song and he was singing first.

'_Tonight I will love __love you__, tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Lets do it tonight'<em>

_(Nami)_

_Don't care what they say  
>All my girls they play<br>Nothing is enough  
>I <em>_want you__ tonight  
>I want you to stay<br>I want you tonight_

Satsuki and Yuki needed to get closer to the stage to make sure that it was indeed their Naruto and not just some guy that was named Naruto.

(Angel)

_Excuse me  
>But I might drink a <em>_little bit more__ than I should tonight  
>And I might take you home with me if I could tonight<br>And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight  
>And we might not get tomorrow<br>_

Naruto somehow managed to catch a glimpse of a familiar tone of red hair but paid no mind to it.

_Reach for the stars  
>And if you don't, grab em<br>At least if you're on top of the world  
>Think about it, cause if you slip<br>I'm gona fall on top of your girl_

What I'm involved it, this beat is amazing  
>Say baby, baby, baby, it ain't no secret<p>

At that moment Satsuki and Yuki made their way to the front and saw that it was Naruto. Naruto too saw them but at this point he didn't care, it´s not like they could take away what he had already enjoyed tonight.

_Tonight I will love love you, tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Lets do it tonight<br>_

_Don't care what they say  
>All my girls they play<br>Nothing is enough  
>I <em>_want you__ tonight  
>I want you to stay<br>I want you tonight_

After the last word was sung the lights went off, the crowed cheered and asked for more. Yuki and Satsuki were left speechless. Naruto was singing on stage with a bunch of people cheering him on. It was unbelievable to them, they heard him sing yes, but they didn't think he was this good. Add to the fact that one guy was here also, singing. Yuki needed to tell her father about this.

"Let's go, we need to hurry back" said Yuki.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**So a couple of things going on, Angel just gave the quick version of what he knows, so don't bitch about how it don't make since.** **I have been leaving some small hints in past chapters, if you have caught them then cool, if not then reread it or don't doesn't really matter.**

**As for my oc`s being to strong, well I don't think so. Gabriel is 21 enough said, Angel is slightly stronger then naruto but not by much. **

**My spelling and grammar aren't the best, I know. The reason I don't have a Beta for this is because I wanted to try doing it by myself, next chronicle I will look for one. And if you don't like that then fuck you. I will list all the songs that I have shown in this story some time soon. **

**As for the story that I have been leaving previews for it will come out after this story or after the next one, still not sure.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Consequences and fights

Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he came down from the stage. "So Naruto, was it everything you imagined or better?" asked Angel.

"Way better then I ever imagined" said Naruto still having a bit of adrenaline.

"You should get used to it with that performance you will be invited next year" said Angel, "so anyways you going to leave to your village tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I´m too tired to go right now" said Naruto.

All three of them started to walk to town and went to their different hotels. Yuki and Satsuki had decided to leave right away and try to get to another town then rest.

-Next day-early morning-

The three of them decided to have breakfast together then find something to do, have lunch then go their separate way´s. They met up at a restaurant and each ordered whatever they wanted.

"Hey Angel how is it that you do that one attack, Angel shot?" asked Naruto.

"Well first I form a chakra sphere in my hand; I add some lightning chakra then just shoot it. It's more complicated than that but it's the basic jist of how it's done" said Angel as he drank some juice.

"No more ninja talk" said Nami "I don't even know what you guys are talking about, lets go."

They would spend the rest of the day going to clothes store, because of Nami, going to a Shinobi store, because of Angel and Naruto. Then before lunch, they went into a music store, they had spent close to 2 hours there.

-With Yuki and Satsuki-

They both got up and left right a way from the hotel they were staying at. They needed to report everything that happened last night. If they travelled at a steady pace and didn't stop for anything they should get to Konoha a bit past midnight.

-With Naruto-

He, Angel and Nami ate lunch, said there good byes and left there separate ways, Nami was going to Iwa for some kind of private show and Angel would accompany her then go back to Kumo. Naruto started at a leisure pace since he didn't have to get there at a certain time. He put on his headphones and started to tree jump.

There was nothing eventful on his return to the leaf, he stopped once at a town to get some water but that was it. He arrived around 3 in the morning, his report would have to been filled at 5 in the morning, so he decided to walk around town, if he fell asleep then he wake up until who knows when. Then he would get a scolding from the secretary, because it was regulation to fill out a report as soon as you enter the village.

But that didn't matter, Minato had already found out about what had happened. Yuki had woken him and told him everything.

-5 a.m-4 months left-

He finished his report and was about to leave when the secretary told him that he had to report to the Hokage´s office. Some how he knew that his was coming, _"Fuck it, its not like he can take away what I already did" _thought Naruto with a smile on his face.

He took his time going to the Hokage´s office, he was a bit tired. He went towards the Hokage´s secretary she looked at him and told him to go in.

He knocked once and heard a come in and opened the door.

"Please take a seat" said Minato as he didn't even look up from his paperwork. Naruto took a seat and looked on. Minato finished reading the paper and looked at Naruto.

"Give me the report on your mission" said Minato.

Naruto told him everything up to the point where Nami had asked him if he wanted to sing. True she didn't really ask him but he didn't need to know that.

"Is that all that happened?" questioned Minato.

"I got on stage and sang for a while" said Naruto.

"Is there anything else?"Asked Minato.

Naruto then started to think of something "some woman threw her bra at me, and another gave me her phone number. And I´m not sure but I think some one wanted marry them."

Minato got ticked at that remark, "I got a report that said that you were fraternizing with a ninja from a non-allied village."

Naruto then grew quite at that.

"Is there anything you want to say now" Minato asked rhetorically, he really wasn't expecting Naruto to answer "I would like to say that nobody was wearing a headband or any form of clothing showing that they were ninjas. I had no way of knowing who was who plus that place was a neutral location."

"You're suspended for 2 weeks" said Minato clearly annoyed and mad "you will not receive or be allowed on missions nor are you allowed on any training ground or any other shinobi related areas."

"What!" yelled out Naruto.

"Dismissed" said Minato. Naruto just stared at him for a while then just walked out the room with a smirk; you know the ´I can´t believe this motherfucker´ smirk. Maybe he shouldn't have made that remark but he had asked. He headed to his apartment to see if he could fall asleep for a while.

-10 a.m-

THUD THUD THUD

Naruto opened an eye and looked at the clock; he got and made his way towards the door. He opened it not really caring who it was on the other side, whether or not they were friendly.

"What the hell do you want!" he yelled at the person, he then opened his eyes to see Hana starring angrily at him. "Hey….Hana sorry I didn't know it was you. Um…Come inside."

She walked in still showing that she was angry at him. She walked to the couch and sat down and waited for Naruto to come and sit across from her. Naruto sat across from her and just stared for a while, "So…..um…." he didn't really know what to say.

"So you don't like the Princess Gale movies?" she asked but Naruto knew it was a rhetorical question. "Its interesting that a few days later I find out that you're actually going to be in the next film."

"What?" asked Naruto, sincerely not knowing.

"Don't act dumb Naruto. Then the other day I came here to look for you and you weren't here, so I decided to come inside" at that Naruto interrupted.

"You broke into my apartment?" he asked.

"No, you gave me a key." Naruto then remembered that he did give her a key but he didn't really remember why "then I find a letter from a certain actress in one of your jackets."

"You were looking through my stuff?" this question however went unanswered.

"I read it and do you who it´s from?" again another rhetorical question, and yet again Naruto had no idea "It's from Yukie or better known as Koyukie the daimyo of the land of snow."

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"And do you know what it is written?" Naruto shook his head to that "It said that she can't wait for a visit from you so that the both of you can acquainted better. Then just yesterday I see another letter in your mailbox from her…."

"Hold on your going through my mail?"Asked Naruto slightly surprised at that "What's wrong with you, I´ve heard of protective girlfriends but damn this is too much!"

"Well Naruto I wouldn't have to act this way if you didn't get girls attention so easily" said Hana giving him a glare.

"_These will be the two longest weeks ever" _thought Naruto.

-In Kumo-

She dodged a triple bladed scythe just when it was about to cut her. She looked up and saw her two attackers coming threw the entrance. "You missed" said the one on the left.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu at least I´m attacking not like your pansy ass that just watches" said the one on the right.

She knew she couldn't win not with the seal that blocked demonic chakra. All that she could do was dodge and wait for an opening.

-20 minuets later-

She was barely able to stay on a knee let alone stand; she saw that her opponents were still able to fight. Hidan got his scythe ready for the next attack, the female on the floor got up bringing up a defense. Not that it would help her much.

"Hidan stop, she can't go on anymore" said a voice above them.

The three nins looked up to see a teen looking down on them; he was simply staring at them. He then dropped down, faced the two akatsuki members and then turned to face the blond female on the ground.

"Angel, what are you doing?" asked the female.

"Like I said you can't go on anymore" said Angel as he looked on at her "if you keep going, Hidan, being the dumbass that he is, would probably kill you."

"Fuck you!" yelled out Hidan.

"There would be some huge consequences if we accidently killed you, Yugito" finished Angel.

-In Konoha-3 days later

Naruto was bored, really bored. He finished 5 songs already and had lost interest in the sixth after a while. He couldn't go visit Hana since he was on thin ice, and he couldn't go train at a field since he was suspended.

"Maybe I should join a gym or something" he said to himself as he stared at the ceiling from his couch. With nothing better to do he got up and went out.

He was walking with his headphones on while looking for a gym to join or something to occupy his mind for the next 11 days. There were a couple of things that caught his eye but most of it wouldn't be enough.

After an hour or so he went to get something to eat, _"I wonder what Izune is up to" _he thought to himself. He had no idea how that thought got into his head but it did. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was sitting at the same stool that she had approached him that day. _"Stuff was so simple back then….."_

-4 days later-

Naruto was staring at the kunai in his hand, he was bored and this was the only thing he could do now. He threw it up in the air and put his arm where it was going to fall. Just before the kunai could pierce his skin it stopped. He was making the kunai levitate using his chakra, at first he was happy but now he didn't really care. Once you do a trick perfectly it losses its touch after a while. And by a while I mean 3 hours strait.

"_Please god give me anything to do…..anything"_ thought Naruto to himself as he looked up at the ceiling where there was at least a dozen kunai.

-At the Hokage tower-

Two men were sitting in the office and were discussing about who will take up the final roles. Sasuke would be transferred to sound for a while, Yuki and Fuki would train in the two Uzumaki arts, Satsuki would train in the Uchiha arts, and that just left Sakura and Naruto.

"Sakura should train under Tsunade and Naruto under you" said Minato as he sat on the couch.

"There is only one problem with that" said Jiraiya "how am I going to get him to listen to me?"

"I´m not sure about that" said Minato with a bit of a downcast tone.

"Well either way I need to go and bring Tsunade back" said Jiraiya as he got up. Minato at that moment got an idea, to which Jiraiya saw.

-With Naruto-some time later-

He threw a kunai upwards and started to pump chakra to his tongue; he then heard a knock on the door and went to answer just when the kunai fell down. Impaling itself where his nose would have been.

He opened the door to come face to face with his teammate Sakura.

"Hey" she said a bit awkwardly "we got a mission."

"I´m suspended, I can´t go on any mission for a while" he said not really putting any feeling to what he was saying.

"Well that's the thing, the Hokage asked for us, specifically, to go" she responded.

"Us? What about Sasuke?" he asked seeing as she didn't mention their third teammate.

"I´m not sure" she responded. He just sighed and told her to wait for a little while. He went inside, got his gear and both left to the tower.

-In the Hokage´s office-

Naruto was standing near the door with his headphones around his neck. He had some black shinobi pants with a black shirt under his vest. He had the black shirt airbrushed while he was on the mission, it said Naruto on the back and on the front it had his seal design. He had to give the artist props it looked awesome.

Sakura was standing in front of the Hokage ready to receive the mission. Sakura then looked over at him; he looked impassive for a while, until he started to walk towards the desk. Minato said that they needed to wait until their leader on this mission arrived.

They didn't have to wait to long, a white haired man arrived next to the Hokage. Naruto remembered him instantly, _"So this is why my suspension was lifted early" _he thought to himself.

Minato started to talk but Naruto tuned him out not really caring, all he heard was retrieve someone's soul mate or teammate, well it was something with mate but he didn't really care.

He saw that the old guy and Sakura were walking out so he followed, not really wanting to stay in this office.

-30 minutes later-main gate-

Naruto and Sakura were waiting for Jiraiya to arrive so that they could leave. They were instructed to take supplies to last them at least two months. Naruto got everything that he needed and came to the meeting spot 10 minuets earlier. He was hoping that this mission would be fast so he didn't have to spend time with the old guy. They didn't wait to long for him to arrive, as soon as he was in front of them he gave them a brief description of who they were looking for, and headed off.

-1 day into trip-

This was the most bullshit thing he has ever experienced; first the old guy wanted them to talk while they were walking, then when they reached a town he went directly to a brothel, but not without taking their money. Sakura gave up hers willingly but he didn't. Before he was completely inside, he had told them to train themselves. They went and checked into a motel leaving their stuff, they decided to go there separate ways. Well Naruto wondered off when Sakura wasn't looking. Naruto took in the sights for a while but knew that he needed to do something more important then sight seeing.

Naruto came to the edge of the town; he reached into a pocket and pulled out a scroll. It had one word, Rasengan.

-In Kumo-

Two people where standing across from one another. One a black haired teenager, looking around 14, 15 years old, he had on a white plain shirt with dark blue shorts that wouldn't really be considered shorts. They practically reached his ankles. On his head was an Ame headband. The person across from him was a blonde female that looked slightly older than him; she had on a purple shirt with matching shorts. Her hair was tightly wrapped in a ponytail. One her head was a Kumo headband.

"You know Angel you should go a way" said the female "every one knows that you can't hurt me."

"Well normally that would be true but maybe I want a little payback for what you did" he responded not wanting to take the bait. "Besides Yugito, my love, I know that our feelings are mutual" he said with a bit of a smirk. She glared at him now, and rushed at him.

-Angel vs. Yugito- battle of the exs-

Angel could only dodge the punches that she kept throwing. He knew once she got a hit in she wouldn't let up. He also knew that if she had the room she would go two tails on him, he couldn't let that happen. He had to be at a close range so that incase she tried to he could be able put the seal on her.

Yugito also knew what he wanted to do, and frankly she knew that once he fucked up it would be over. Sure he had a power that was greater then hers but he didn't have it completely.

-Mini flashback-

They where both sitting on a bench just looking at some trees, the sky, well nature in general, she needed to tell him something important.

"Angel there´s something you should know about me" she said a bit sad. She had some bad experiences when she told people about her secrete, well the ones that didn't know already.

"Don't tell me you're a lesbian" said Angel a bit shocked.

"No" she said with a small smile "it's that well you should know…. I´m a Jinch…"

-Mini over-

She threw another punch she expected for him to dodge but started to block this time. She smirked, he was getting slower, but then a thought came into her mind. He wouldn't switch strategies with out a reason; if he wanted he could keep on dodging.

-Mini continue-

"Really?" asked Angel. She just nodded, "Really?" he asked again to which she nodded again. "Well that makes two of us…well almost" he said. She looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Well you see….I have some kind of….something…. in me. But the thing is I only have a small percentage of the power. I guess I´m considered an incomplete host." He finished with a small smile.

-Mini flashback over-

"Your better then me but once I seal away you know what, I can easily over power you" said Angel as he looked at his ex. He blocked a punch aimed for his head.

"I would be stronger but someone kept distracting me from what was really important" she responded as she threw another fist.

"Oh yes, me trying to get you to open up to other people besides family is really distracting" he countered a punch with his own almost landing the hit.

"It was a mistake I should have never accepted going out with you" she said coldly. It hurt Angel a bit but he didn't show it. He decided to take a page from Syko´s book.

"But you did, and besides it was interesting, we kissed, we laughed and he had a huge argument" said Angel, then a smirk came on his face "besides who else can say that they got to date the infamous Yugito and not get there ass kicked by your uncles."

At that she threw punches at a faster rate then before. Angel was able to keep with her for a couple of them but he started to get hit more and more. Angel then made two short swords come out his arms and started to counter attack. He managed to land a few hits, to bad they were only shallow cuts.

She wasn't giving up on her barrage of attacks either; he needed to get a bit of space but not too much though.

"Lightning style: Lightning Discharge" a bolt of lightning shot out of Angel´s hand and raced towards Yugito. Hitting her, but not really doing any damage. After all she is a lightning user as well, and she was the one who taught Angel this attack.

"Don't you know by now Angel that cats have nine lives?" asked Yugito rhetorically.

"And you should know that angels are immortal" he responded.

She knew what his plan was, so she needed to find some way to make him not fallow it anymore. Before he was just messing around but now he was starting to get serious. If he was going to talk to get her mad then she should do the same thing. After all she knew he was still hurting from their break up.

"You know Angel if you where at least half this serious before we broke apart then we would still be a couple" said Yugito, successfully getting under Angel´s skin, "we could still be holding hands, walking together, kissing and maybe even more by now."

He dropped his guard at that moment, to which she took advantage. She closed the gap between the two and started to punch him in the face. Left hook, right punch, another hook, and then a kick to his stomach sending him backwards. She then got on fours and started to leak out demonic chakra.

"Awww fuck me" said Angel to himself he got distracted for a slight second and was going to pay for it. Getting off the floor, brushing off the kick, he started to take off his shirt while not taking his eyes off her, "this is going to suck."

-With Naruto-

He looked at the burning scroll, just staring at it not really expecting anything to happen, but he wanted to watch it burn. As soon as the only thing that was left were the ashes he looked at the part that he had ripped, apparently it was the first step. He needed it to make something like Angel´s jutsu. Good thing that they gave him the scroll otherwise it would have taken him a longer time to get it started.

-One week later-

They had traveled to two different towns, more like cities, but they didn't find even a single clue to where the person they were looking for. Naruto was doing well on his attack, well he thought he was. He got the whole shaped thing down but now he wanted to make it different. He wanted it to be destructive; to bad he had no idea on how yet.

He then looked over at Sakura to see that she was reading a book. During the whole trip she had been reading, or practicing something from that book. At least she wasn't just wasting time.

"Well I hope we find her here" said Jiraiya as he looked at the town in front of them, "Tanzaku town." The old man then got a lecheries grin on his face telling Naruto to hide his wallet.

As they were walking Naruto suddenly got this feeling, the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Or at least something that he wouldn't like was going to happen.

-On the road-

"So why exactly are we going to find this brat if Gabriel has some kind of plan?" asked Kisame as he walked along with his partner.

"Do you ever listen to what they tell us?" asked Itachi.

"Not really I just zone out for a while until I hear something that interests me" responded Kisame.

Itachi sighed at that, "We are going to see how loyal he is to the leaf, and if he is too loyal we go with the other option."

Kisame grinned at that, "either way I hope we get to fight."

-With Naruto-

He was getting bored; he won around 3000 ryo, with only 5 to begin with, it simply started to bore him. He wanted his wallet the one that the perverted old man took, along with his money. He would find some way to make him pay.

After a while he went to go eat at some restaurant, it was rather plain. There were stalls, tables, well the normal stuff; he went to the first stall that he found empty. He took a seat and a waitress came over with a menu. He ordered some random thing that looked appealing, the waitress left. He the caught something on his left, it was a pig with a shirt thing on. He looked over to see the people that it was with.

The first one was a blonde haired lady with a large sized bust. She had on a green jacket with blue shinobi pants. The next was also a woman that had short black hair and a black kimono on. The last was a woman like the last two she had short brown hair, she wore a black shirt with black shinobi pants. What did catch his eye was the she had two tattoos on her cheeks they where squares.

Just when he was going to go over there and approach the blonde haired woman his order arrived. _"First eat then talk"_ he thought as he began to but a piece of meat on the grill. He didn't notice the girl with the tattoos was also looking at him.

She saw him when he sat down and looked over in his direction when he put a meat on the grill, he looked familiar but she couldn't really place it where. That is until she saw the scratches on his cheek. It was him, she couldn't believe it, and he had grown up so much. Then questions started to enter her mind why was he here? Where are his sisters? Where was Kushina? She then made a quick gesture to her companions that they should wait for a little while.

Naruto had finished his meal and paid his tab, he then approached the other table. "Hey are you Tsunade?" he asked looking at the blonde haired one.

She turned around and looked at him "yeah who wants to know?"

He dodged that question easily; he didn't give his name, "the old pe….. Jiraiya."

"Why is he looking for me exactly" she asked as she closed her eyes slightly.

"I don't know, I don't even know where he is, hell for all I know right now he could be at some stripper joint. He just gave me a description of you and left" finished Naruto.

Tsunade then looked to be in deep thought for a moment before she looked at her two partners "well then let's go see what the pervert wants."

"Wait" said the brown haired one "what´s your name?" She needed to make sure that it was him 100%.

"My name is Naruto" he said simply.

"I knew it!" she yelled out making Naruto take a step back in surprise. "It's been so long since I´ve seen you! You were so little back then! Don't you remember that I would always carry you…."

Naruto just stared at her, she knew him but he didn't know her at all. He didn't know what to say or if he could even say anything since she didn't seem to stop talking. Then all of a sudden she started to hug him, meanwhile he just had a ´what the fuck´ look.

"Um….Who are you exactly?" asked Naruto as the woman let go.

Even though she was smiling she answered, "I´m Rin, don't you remember? Of course you wouldn't remember you were so young, your sisters had barely been born when you last saw me."

"Riiiiiggght…. Sisters….I guess you don't know what happened between me and them." he said.

"What happened?" she asked with a bit of a small smile still on her face.

"Naruto! There you are we´ve been looking everywhere for you!" yelled out Jiraiya from the door who was fallowed by Sakura. Sakura however just stared at the blond haired woman, her idol, her role model, Tsunade.

"You didn't try the restaurant across the street?" asked Naruto "I even left a note with an arrow pointing over here."

"Well….." Jiraiya didn't know what to say.

"Jiraiya we need to talk, apparently" said Tsunade. Both sannin walked out, leaving the other four to do whatever they wanted.

"Well I´m out of here" said Naruto as he started to walk towards some empty place to continue his training.

That just left three; Sakura wasn't going to pass up a chance to get to know something about her idol. So she turned towards the black haired woman, and started to ask questions.

Rin just looked where Naruto had gone; she decided to find out what had happened.

-One hour later-

Rin just stared at the trees that Naruto was practicing on. He kept trying to do some wind technique, if she would have guessed; she would say he got it down. But every time he would finish it he would yell out in frustration.

"Damn it!" Naruto just looked at the tree behind him; there were no scratches only the tree in front of him had marks.

"Wind Style! Wind Shield!" he yelled out, this time in frustration he decided to move a bit more to the left, and when he did it shocked him. The second tree finally had some cuts. He then took out the scroll which told him everything a bout this jutsu. Step one was to make it be in front only step two however only said to make it in a complete circle. "So if I spin?"He asked himself.

-One week later-

He was happy real happy, he got the two stages of the wind shield. Stage one was where it acted a bit like a twister it sounded the user and the expended outward, the second stage was were you could move the wind shield towards a target. It would head towards the target then would cut them. He also got the whole shape thing down but there was one thing that had stopped him…..He had no idea what to do next.

So now he was just sitting in the inn they had rented and was watching TV. He flipped threw channels not really caring what was on. Something then caught his eye on the left. He turned to look to see that the pig that was with Tsunade, it was sitting and was staring at the TV too. The pig then turned to face him; they just stared at each other for a while.

"Pig" said Naruto as he continued to look at it.

"Oink" it responded, also not turning its gaze.

"Pig?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Oink?" also in a questioning manner responded the pig.

"Pig" said Naruto flatly as he turned to look at the TV again.

"Oink" Tonton then proceeded to do the same.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Naruto heard the knock and got up, he started to think who it could be, after all if it was anyone that he was with then they would have opened the door.

-Meanwhile-

Rin and Shizune were walking towards the inn; they had gotten some supplies since they were going to leave soon. Rin however was in deep thought; ever since she confronted Naruto she just couldn't believe it. Shizune took noticed that the last few days she has been a bit more distant.

"What´s wrong?" she asked as she looked at her friend.

"It's just that…" Rin then started to tell her.

-Flashback-

Naruto was walking to the field to continue his training that was until he saw that Rin landed in front of him.

"What was that incident that you mentioned?" asked Rin this time being serious.

Naruto looked at her thinking on whether to tell her or not, "Well since you knew me as a kid then you should know that the Kyubi is sealed in me." Rin just continued to look at him. "After some years the Kyubi somehow hurt one of the Namikaze twins" Rin took note that he didn't call them sisters "and their parents" again she noticed he didn't call them his parents "decided to kick me out of their clans."

At that last comment Rin was shocked, her sensei would never do that. She didn't have time to contemplate, Naruto continued "They decided to throw me out when I was really young they didn't even bother to check up on me, because they thought that the Kyubi could take control at any moment. So they sent me away incase they needed to kill me."

Rin was completely speechless now; Naruto took note "Believe me now or later." He said as he walked further into the woods. Just as he was about to walk past her Rin grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him. "If I find out your lying I will…."

Naruto then decided to interrupt her "Why would I lie, huh? Just find out yourself when we go back to the leaf."

-Flashback over-

Rin and Shizune were completely quite when it was over. They didn't really know what to say, well Shizune to Rin more then anything.

-With Naruto-

He stared up at the two people that were at the door way, one was a blue skinned man that had blue hair spiked upwards. The other he recognized as Itachi Uchiha right away.

"Well isn't this a real surprise he just opened the door for us" said Kisame with a huge grin.

Itachi then activated his Sharingan and looked directly into Naruto´s eyes. Naruto´s body started to move on its own, it started to walk forward by itself. Kisame just turned around and brought up his sword when a couple of senbon were shot towards them. He grinned at that.

"Guess everyone is getting what they want" he said to himself.

He swung his sword behind him and then charged at the two. Shizune and Rin started to go threw hand seals. A purple smoke then started to come out their mouths at the same time. Kisame just continued to smile after all no chakra based attack was effective against him, while he had his sword of course.

He swung his sword in front of him, making all of the gas that was with in its reach disappear.

Itachi just kept on looking at Naruto, well it looked like that but he was actually going through his mind. He found lots of things, most of them were good, for their cause. After he got everything he needed to know he dispelled the jutsu. "Kisame lets go we got what we need" he said as Naruto fell back, but was caught.

Before either could go anywhere the hotel started to change. The walls started to become fleshy; they started to sink into the ground. Itachi turned around to face Jiraiya as he had his palms on the floor.

"Let go of the boy" he said leaving no room for argument. Itachi smirked a bit; he grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him at the sannin. At that Kisame swung his sword at Shizune and Rin who dodged, giving them the opening they needed. The pair ran around the corner, Itachi closed his eyes for a moment then opened them.

Jiraiya caught the boy then went to chase after the two, turned the corner to find the Rin and Shizune where inspecting a hole on the side that seemed to be caused by some black flame.

"_I didn't think that they would move this fast" _thought Jiraiya as he sealed away the flames. _"I thought that we would have a couple of years."_

"What were they doing to Naruto?" asked Rin.

"I´m not sure, but it looked like they were trying to kidnap him" responded Shizune.

"They were but, for reasons you two can't know, not until I discuss this with Minato at least" said Jiraiya in a serious tone.

-Two weeks later-2 months 2 weeks 6 days-

They had taken their time getting to the leaf, they visited hot springs and other places that where less important to someone. Naruto had started to perfect his other techniques. Sakura, Naruto found out later, was training under Tsunade. Rin was mostly just thinking about what Naruto had said. Shizune would make sure that nobody was doing anything bad…..well anything really bad. Basically everyone was doing their own thing.

Now that they were arriving to Konoha, each had their own plans. Not knowing that certain people had plans involving some of the members that where reaching the gate.

Jiraiya said that he was going to tell Minato everything; each could go to do whatever they wanted to do. Naruto as soon as heard that went to his apartment to drop some stuff off. Sakura fallowed Tsunade to continue their training. Shizune headed to a hot spring so she could relax, and not worry about everyone else. Rin however had questions that needed to be answered.

-With Rin-

She needed to find someone that would be completely neutral to this whole situation. She just continued to walk down a path that was familiar to her. After a while she came to a stone with names of different people on it. She read one, one that ment the most to her _Obito Uchiha._

She then felt someone land a few feet away from her. "Rin it's been so long" said the voice in a lazy manner which only one person she knew was able to say it like that.

"Yeah, I guess it has been, Kakashi" she said with a small smile as she turned to look at her old teammate. Kakashi chuckled a bit and stood closer to his ex-teammate.

"I must ask though why did you come back? Not that I don't want you back but, you know, just curious?" asked Kakashi as he too looked at the same name.

"Well…." She then proceeded to tell him everything, and at the end she asked what had happened between Naruto and his family.

Kakashi took a long breath and looked at Rin "You sure you want to know?" she nodded "very well…."

-With Jiraiya-

"Minato what should we do, he didn´t look at me most of the trip and apparently they started to go with their plans" said Jiraiya as he sat across from Minato.

Minato was just sitting and thinking, if what Jiraiya said was true then Naruto needed to get stronger and fast. "Then what do you propose since he won´t study under you or me" asked Minato.

-With Naruto-

He sat all of his stuff on the table and started to take it out, he had to say that his trip was a good thing he got some attacks finished and now he could completely concentrate on his attack. After he put away everything, he went to his couch and laid down and just stared at the roof, with kunai still there.

He then started to think on what it could do. Well he wanted it to destroy stuff, check. But should it tear, slice, blow up he just couldn't really decide. He wanted something that has never been used before. Something…

Knock Knock Knock

That had effectively thrown him out of his train of thought. He got up and opened the door.

"Hey Naruto" said a female voice. Naruto just looked at her; he hadn't seen her since he broke up with his ex.

-Flashback-

Naruto was walking down the street next to Hana; neither was really saying anything to the other, or wanting for that matter, but they did share the same thought. They just walked in random directions when one wanted to stop somewhere the other wouldn't listen and continue.

"Ok this is enough, why are you mad at me?" asked Naruto as he finally addressed his girlfriend.

"You don't know, after I yelled at you that day you came back you still don't know!" said Hana in a strong voice.

"No I honestly don't know why you are made at me. How am I supposed to know that some women find me attractive, and go after me? How am I supposed to control that?" he retorted.

"And how do I know you aren't trying to seduce them!" she countered.

"Because I´m not!" he yelled at this point "Why would I?"

"Because you're a guy and for that reason you would do that!" Hana countered.

"Because I´m a guy? That's it for that stupid reason you think I´m cheating on you?"

"Yes!" she yelled "You know what…." she then started to pull something out of her pocket "it's over." And threw the key to Naruto´s apartment towards him.

Naruto just looked at her not believing that she broke up with him because she thought he was cheating on her with the actress. After a while he noticed that the few people that had heard everything were murmuring to themselves. He turned around and headed to his apartment but was stopped by someone.

"Naruto you ok?" asked Satsuki as Naruto continued to walk.

"Yeah" he said "I just need to be alone for a while."

-Flashback over-

"Naruto do you want to go out to eat" asked Satsuki as she looked at him.

"Sure" he said "now we can have the date you wanted."

She then had a smile on her face when he said that.

-At night-

Naruto and Satsuki had a good date so far, they went to go eat at some restaurant, then went to the movies for a while and now they were just walking and talking. Naruto was a bit surprised that she wasn't too much like her brother. Otherwise this whole day would have been weird.

He then got a déjà vu feeling, he was walking her home now. As he walked her up to her porch her mother came out and invited him in. As he was walking through the house, one thought went threw his mind _"freaky."_

They where in the living room for a while, until Sasuke showed up and stared at Naruto for a while. Mikoto was in the kitchen making some snacks, so Satsuki finally told her brother what he wanted.

"I want to fight you" he said as he looked at Naruto in the eye.

Naruto then had a smirk on his face. "Oh no you don't, tomorrow you two can fight not now…" said Satsuki as she looked at them both.

-Next day-

Naruto was heading towards the field were they agreed to fight. He didn't bother bringing his headphones this time though. He wouldn't need them.

Sasuke was walking only thinking on how to beat Naruto, he brought basic stuff nothing to deadly after all it was a simple spar among teammates.

When they both arrived they saw that they did at the same time. Naruto had on his vest showing that he was Chunin with black pants and sandals. Sasuke just looked on, he had on a black shirt with the white shorts he had before.

-Naruto vs. Sasuke- the beginning of the end-

They stood across from each other like last time they fought, staring at one another.

"This time I will use my sharingan and will do everything I can to win!" yelled out Sasuke.

"You go a head and do that" said Naruto simply.

Sasuke then charged at Naruto intent on doing anything to win or at least tie with him to prove that he was also strong. Naruto waited for Sasuke to come at him and through the first punch. He needed to be smarter in this fight after all he was using the sharingan. He made two clones and had them rush at Sasuke, knowing that they wouldn't last long against him. They both attacked from the front, but they didn't land a single blow. He knew that everything had a weakness; he just needed to find the sharingan´s.

"Wind style: Wind bullets" shouted out Naruto as his attack went towards Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged two of them but was grazed by one on his arm. He then countered with his own attack "Fire style: Grand fireball" Naruto dodged it by replacing himself with a log. He made another pair of clones attack. He then went right behind them, and when they got close to Sasuke they threw the original over him. Sasuke attacked the clones trying to disperse them before the original landed. Too bad that was what Naruto wanted him to do.

In mid air Naruto made more clones, surrounding Sasuke, who by now noticed that he was surrounded.

They kept on fight hand to hand while occasionally using a jutsu. Sasuke couldn't get the upper hand at all, if anything he felt that Naruto was playing with him, that he was holding back.

Sasuke was getting really desperate now. He decided to go with his ace, he jumped on a tree and but his hand down in front of him. A chidori then started to come to life.

Naruto just looked on; this was the moment he was waiting for now he was going to be able to see how much damage the wind shield could actually do in the second faze. He didn't want to think what would happen if it would miss. He didn't even bother to ask why Sasuke was using such a dangerous attack. He just started to get some distance

Sasuke had just finished charging his attack and started to run towards Naruto. Naruto started to form the wind shield; he knew that the first stage of it would be ineffective to stop the chidori. But he had been training for a moment like this.

Sasuke was getting closer and closer; Naruto then pumped all his chakra forward and made the wind shield close in on Sasuke, who wouldn't be able to dodge since he was going at full speed.

Once the wind attack came in contact with Sasuke Naruto moved, incase it wasn't enough to stop his attacking teammate.

Sasuke had his hand down with the chidori, once the windshield made contact he started to get cut every where. The chidori started to fade, but Naruto´s attack didn't stop. After a few more moments it finally came to an end, Naruto had unintentionally put to much chakra in the wind shield. When the attack had finally died down Sasuke was left on the ground with some minor cuts and bleeding.

**AN:**

**Sorry people but I had so much stuff going; Parties, night clubs, reunions, projects, and more parties. Hell even right now I´m supposed to be doing a project. But enough about me.**

**Well I´m not going to discontinue this story at all. But something might change, I started to think about some stuff while I had some free time. Naruto´s paring is still pending. Um… not much to say on that. If you got any questions ask them this chapter or pm me, because next chapter will be like an intermission. The last two chapters I will not clarify anything. So yeah…**

**Review and tell me what you think. And thank you all for waiting for this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Final stretch

**I did all I could with this chapter…I'm sorry. I guess….**

* * *

><p>-Angel vs. Yugito-Conclusion-<p>

Angel was beat, he couldn't feel his left arm, but there was no way he was going to lose. He looked over to his opponent and saw that she too was on her last leg; she wasn't able to get the seal off when he placed it and forced her to fight him evenly. But she still did too much damage while she went Biju on him. He had enough chakra for one last attack, and none of them would be effective, so he did the best thing he could think of, he just charged at her. She was to messed up to even dodge, Angel then pinned her down and before anything could happen they heard a voice.

"Stop" said a voice loud enough for both fighters to hear. They both looked towards the same direction; a tall dark skinned muscular man was staring at both of the fighters. He then spoke once more "this fight is over."

"Well this blows" said Hidan with Kakuzu at his side, "I wanted to see how it would end."Both Akatsuki members then walked into the open. They gave the dark skinned man and he gave them a quick glance of acknowledgement.

-2 months 2 weeks 4 days-

Naruto just looked over at his fallen teammate; with his sharingan he was still beaten. A smile then crept on his face; he didn't even use his best attacks, no bass blast and no genjutsu either. With that thought in mind he went to go call someone to help him take Sasuke to the hospital to make sure that he wasn't hurt badly.

He didn't have to though; he turned slightly and saw Kakashi pick up Sasuke and leave, but not before giving him a glance that told him that they were going to talk. _"I wonder what will be the consequences to this" _he thought and just kept on walking. Another smirk then crept on his face.

"_Just two more months…." _

-Hokage´s office-During the fight-

Six people were sitting around the Hokage's desk, three wanted answers while two had guilt ridden faces and the last was just there to try and keep the peace. Minato looked at Rin and knew she wanted answers and she wanted them now. Tsunade and Shizune looked slightly impatient but still calm enough not to start yelling at them.

Minato was looking at his former student, "It started a month after the Kyubi attack…"

He began to tell everything, while Kushina added bits and pieces where he couldn't. Rin was trying really hard no to interrupt Minato at each moment where he clearly fucked up. Tsunade and Shizune where just shocked and angry at what half of the stuff was being said.

At one point however Rin couldn't take it anymore "How could you just leave him alone then!"

"You don't know what it was like" Said Minato "I was scared either way I felt that I was losing my son, if I was right then the Kyubi killed him, if I was wrong I had left him."

"No one before had used the Shinigami to seal a way a tail beast," pitched in Kushina "no one, he was the first."

"BUT STILL!..." started Rin.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Minato finally snapped "You simply don't get it, the Shinigami said to me that there would always be a price to be paid, at first I thought when I would die then I would be taken by him. But then that incident occurred and I was scared. All of my theories, my hopes that I would have my family where taken away that day."

Tsunade just looked at Minato and Kushina; she got up and walked away form the office, "You two are real idiots. This is your family, and I am not getting involved. Remember Kushina, one of the things my grandmother told you when you first came here? Family is everything and yet you seem to have forgotten that." At that Tsunade walked out the door showing her complete disappointment in the redhead.

"Minato, Kushina…" started Shizune but couldn't seem to say what she was thinking "There isn't much that I can say that Rin or Tsunade haven't said already."

Rin just kept glaring at her sensei, not taking her eyes off him. Suddenly in a huff she turned around and walked out the office.

"Well at least things didn't get too violent" said Jiraiya trying to lighten up the mood to no avail.

-After Meeting- With Naruto-

"…_.and I am free from them." _

-One month two weeks later-

Naruto went on a couple of missions in the last month one was to guard some convoy of civilians that had the Daimyo under cover among them, and another one where he had to protect another Daimyo. Or maybe they where heirs to the seat, he should really pay more attention to who he protects. They where ok missions, he got to fight for a good part of them, but the people he was supposed to protect were really bitchy so it sort of cancelled out. He did have to admit they where hot.

In between missions he was seen more with Satsuki, they would occasionally be seen kissing but when someone asked him about it Naruto would deny it. He wanted to say that it was going great but in reality it wasn't his sisters seemed to be near him more then often and Kushina seemed to be trying to get to know him by following him.

Sasuke seemed to be a sore loser, and wanted to fight him continuously which he kept telling him now there was no real point. After Kakashi had said that he shouldn't use attacks against his teammates that were that too dangerous, Naruto had told him Sasuke was using chidori, he was to hesitant to teach Sasuke techniques. Sasuke would still learn but only clan or jutsus that were available to genins.

Naruto at one point got a mission with Hana; her brother's dog got some kind of infection or virus and went all crazy. The only thing more awkward than that would have been a joke about a dead person at his funeral. At the end of the mission she started to yell at him, he then started to yell at her, her brother then decided to yell at him for yelling at his sister, well in the end it was a huge disaster.

-Flashback-After mission-

"Are you fucking kidding me!" yelled Naruto as he was looking at Hana "How did you come up with that!"

"Hey don't yell at my sister!" Kiba jumped into this fray without even realizing what was going on.

"Butt out, this isn't your business!" Naruto answered "Tell me how in the hell did you come up with some stupid idea like that."

"What you think that I haven't noticed, after we broke up you started going out with her!" yelled out Hana.

"So now I can't even hang with other girls now?" Retorted Naruto "she was in the restaurant and we started to talk nothing more, just go ask Kurenai, hell even Asuma joined after a while, and it was once. How the fuck is that dating someone?"

Hana started to growl she then started to tell him about other events that she saw or was told. Naruto every time answered her, some of them where actually true about him going out with a girl but she didn't need to know that. Kiba every now and then would try to defend his sister or support her only to get yelled at by Naruto and sometimes even Hana.

"Kiba if you don't shut the hell up, I swear to god that I will beat the shit out of you!" Yelled Naruto.

"Don't threaten my brother!" she yelled at Naruto getting more aggressive.

-Flashback end-

A patrolling ANBU had to settle things before they started to get into an actual fist fight. He had to send the sibling home before he let Naruto go on his own. When Naruto and Hana both turned in their mission reports they where completely different stories that didn't even include what happened with Akamaru.

Before Naruto knew it time had flown by and only one week was left before Gabriel will fight Kushina. He wondered if Angel's team would come with him.

-One week left-Ame-

Gabriel dodged another metal rod aimed for his shoulder; he threw his own attack only to have it blown away. His opponent looked like he took a couple of hits but none that were life threatening. A saw blade then came down form on top of him going right threw him ripping of his shirt. He kicked behind him sending back the enemy.

"That's one of my best shirts" he said but went ignored. He charged an Angel shot, and launched it but before it could hit the one in front of him another one jumped in front of the attack and seemed to absorb it. "That's bullshit" he said plainly as he dodged another attack from behind him.

He managed to get more attacks in on his opponent until the original enemy he had was pointing a road at his throat. "You lasted longer than last time" he said.

"Well I'm fight three of your paths that I got used to. Now could you remove it, you know how I feel about chakra metal." Said Gabriel as he tapped away the rod.

"You should be able to fight her evenly now" said the Deva path as the other two paths disappeared.

"I should be able to win by now" said Gabriel, "the only things that I should be worried about now are her chains. You can make rods, she can make chains, and so far I have no clue how she uses them." Gabriel then went to a corner and lifted a bag that had an extra set of shirt and jeans. He then placed on his shirt and turned to face the Deva path. "Anything else that I should know about fighting an Uzumaki?" he asked as both started to walk towards a door.

"Don't give any openings" he said simply.

Gabriel opened the door that led to an elevator shaft. Both jumped down, stuck to the wall and started to climb down. "I've been thinking when are you going to go through with that operation? Don't you want to walk around instead of using this puppet?"

Pain just kept quiet, not really giving a hint on weather he didn't or did want to get the operation. With out saying a word both went into a meeting room where Hanzo was waiting for both of them.

-In Konoha-Rin-

After what was told she went off to be by herself. She didn't want to talk to any one; she just wanted to be alone.

After a while she began to talk with Kakashi and he explained to her even though their sensei fucked up big time, he still respected the man. Not like before but in some forms, he was after all his mentor.

Rin wasn't as forgiving but she did speak with her sensei and every single time they met she would ask him if he has done anything for Naruto.

She encouraged Yuki more then Fuki to try and get closer to their brother. She gave up on Fuki a bit after she found out about her fear of the demonic chakra.

She felt like if she had been there with them when the incident had occurred then maybe she would have been able to make a difference. Too bad that she couldn't change the past, was what she thought.

-Training grounds-Naruto and Yuki-

"So what is it that you want?" asked Naruto as he looked across the field.

"I just came here to talk" said Yuki as she looked at her brother. Yuki then waited to see if Naruto was about to say something.

"Talk then, I don't have all day" said Naruto simply.

"I just want to know if there is a possibility of you coming to join our family?" she asked with hope in her voice.

Naruto just looked at her with a look asking if she was dumb, "no why would I?" he asked rhetorically.

Yuki just stared at the ground for a while; Naruto raised an eyebrow to this. It was a minute before Naruto started to leave. "Wait" she said suddenly to which Naruto turned around and faced her. "I have a deal for you, beat me in a fight then I won't bother you joining us, if I win then you have to have dinner with us."

Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy, "that sounds stupid, and why would I go and do that. I beat your sister and I know I can beat you."

"Then prove it, you have never fought me only my sister" she said with a determined face.

Naruto just looked at her, "Fine."

-Naruto vs. Yuki- Only two ties are left-

Yuki, unlike her sister, didn't rush at Naruto; she instead went through a couple of seals too bad that Naruto was already acting before her. "Wind style: Great Breakthrough" Yuki was pushed back but managed to catch her footing. "Wind Style: Wind Bullet" she countered attacked.

Naruto looked at her a bit surprised, "Didn't think you would be a wind user as well."

"We are family, it wouldn't be that shocking" she stated simply.

"If you say so" said Naruto as he made a few clones, which rushed at her.

The original then walked backwards into the tree line. Yuki then took out her sword and started to dispel the clones. She then turned to look where the original was at but didn't see him that is until she heard him speak from with in.

"You know _sister_, there are only two ties that connect me to you and your family" said Naruto as Yuki was trying to locate him "One is the fact that we share the same blood, something that I can't get rid off. And the second is something that I can change, something that could force me to join your little family if the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan heads were here. Do you know what that is?" Yuki just kept on looking "No" was her short reply.

"Your last name" he said simply "for that stupid reason they could force me into rejoining your stupid little family, but I found a way so that doesn't happen. In less then a week I´m changing my last name, in that time I will break another tie that I have to you and your family. Then if I can I will change my DNA, maybe it isn't possible, but it sure would be awesome don't you think" he finished, then she saw around 10 clones rush at her, "Wind Style: Wind bullet bombing."

She managed to dodge all the bullets but couldn't dispel the clones. "Well it seems that you're more agile then your sister but not as good with the sword. But any way let me finish this." Then a fuuma shuriken came at her the clones that where in the way got expelled, she dodged it easily and saw Naruto running towards her. She got into a defensive stance and waited for his attack. At least that was what she wanted, someone then grabbed her form behind and held her in place, and the one in front kneed her in her stomach then pulled out a kunai and poised it to her throat. "I win" he said simply and both Naruto's suddenly poofed out of existence.

"You sure" said a voice to the left of him, Naruto then jumped out of the tree in time to dodge the slash she sent at him.

"Well maybe I was wrong" he said to himself.

He pulled out a few shuriken and threw them at Yuki who dodged them. He pulled out a kunai and rushed at her. They locked up for a second before separating, Naruto threw more shurikens and Yuki blocked them.

Naruto did have to admit that she was better then her sister in certain areas, she was even lasting longer then she did. But everything went down hill once she stabbed a tree and couldn't get her sword out. Naruto took out some ninja wire and quickly tied her up. At that moment she knew it was over.

"It was a good fight, I thought for a couple of moments that I would have lost" said Naruto as he cut the wire and walked away.

Yuki just fell to the ground and had tears in her eyes, everything that he told her started to come crashing down on her. She needed to tell her parents fast.

-In Ame-

"So….why am I the one that has to go and get everyone else food?" asked a boy of 13 years of age, he was at an average height and fit like young shinobi his age. He had short black hair that spiked in random directions, wore a navy blue shirt and matching shinobi pants and sandals.

"Because Syko will probably mess with the food, Angelica will probably forget mine on purpose or drop it, I currently have 300 k worth of metal in my body and you are the only one that is up right now" said Angel from the ground lying face up, staring at a television upside down.

"Yup /what he said" responded Syko and Angelica.

"Why don´t you just drop the weights and go get the food" the boy responded.

"Nah, too much work, it would be easier if you went for it" responded Angel

"Or I could tell Yugito that you stalk her when your in Kumo" said the boy trying to blackmail Angel.

"I could live with the consequences" said Angel not even blinking.

"I´ll tell her you stare at her when she isn't looking" he said pursing with his plan.

"She already knows" said Angel.

"That you stare at her ass when she´s walking" he said still not giving up.

"Try again" responded Angel.

"That you have a picture of her in a bikini" said the boy, this time he did get a response.

"How the fuck did you find out!" yelled out Angel sitting up.

"What?" the other three just stared at him.

"Uh….…..ah fuck it I have it so what" he said and went back to lying down "dammit Taboo just go get the damn food." Taboo just went to the kitchen without a word. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"You have some serious issues when it comes to her. And don't come out with that shit that your in love with her." said Syko looking at Angel who in turned looked back at him.

"One you have issues but you don't see me saying anything. And so what prick, I'm not aloud to fall for a girl now. Up yours, I don't go and talk about every little thing you do" Replied Angel.

"Actually you do" said Syko but went ignored.

"How did you get a pictu…..?" Angelica didn't get to finish as Gabriel walked in with a slight hurried expression.

"Angel lets get going Hanzo and the guards are already heading for the gate" he said as Taboo came with a single sandwich to which he handed it to Angelica. The other two just looked at him giving him a questioning look.

"I got hungry on the way back so I ate them" he said as he stood next to Gabriel.

"Whatever, come on lets get going, see you in a few days Angelica" said Angel as his brother, Taboo and Syko left the room. She just waved and started to eat.

-At the gate-

Hanzo and his guards had just got there when the other four showed up. They started walking out at a liger pace. "You better be ready for this fight there is more riding on it then just honor. Also if your plan doesn't work, we will go with Akatsuki's plan concerning the nine tails" said Hanzo as he and Gabriel where up in front.

"Well I wouldn't worry about the fight, and because of Angel we got the two and eight tails on our side" said Gabriel "and an alliance with cloud, but I guess that could be of negotiations."

In the back however there was a completely different mood, "You have a picture of your ex-girlfriend in a bikini?" asked one of Hanzo's guards.

"Yup" said Angel with small grin.

Before anything else could be said Taboo said "I call bullshit. I know you, Syko knows you and look at him right now" everyone turned to look at Syko with a deadpan look on his face "we've seen you how you get when it comes to your girlfriends. You don't tell what you do with them, where you go with them, what you have from them or of them."

Everyone was quiet and turned to look at Angel "you take away the enjoyment out of my days sometimes" he said plainly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Writer's block, like on a huge scale for certain parts. And the story didn't get saved twice on accident and a good chunk got erased. Yeah…..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>But there is something I want to write but I have no story for it, it's just a small scene I came up with. I read a couple of stories where Naruto is left by KushinaUzumaki clan and they come back wanting to kill him saying they want his soul to rest since his body is controlled by Kyubi. **

-Random training field-

Naruto knew he was being fallowed, but still kept on his path. After all if what the Third Hokage said was the truth then he wanted to give them a show. When he was in the middle of the field he turned around and waited for his followers to show themselves. He didn't have to wait long, a woman with long red hair, a teen boy and girl with red hair looked at him with cold glares.

"Is there something you want?" he asked rhetorically.

"I want you to die so that my son can finally rest in piece you demon!" said Kushina pulling out her sword but didn't charge at him when she saw that he fell to a knee.

When they looked into his eyes he saw that they where changing to red and blue back and forth. Naruto grabbed his head almost in pain.

"Mommy…help…me…..It burns…..please" he said in a small childish voice, his eyes showing a gleam of pure innocence but as quickly as it showed it left. Naruto slowly got back up and stared at the family. His eyes where a deep red then started to change purple then a blue that wasn't the same like before.

"Sorry about that" he said in a slight smug manner "that sometimes happens to me; it's a bit of an annoyance really."

Kushina didn't need another second of thought she rushed at Naruto planning to free her son. Naruto pulled out his kunai and waited for the attack.

Suddenly the Hokage with a few ANBU appeared. Two of them were holding back Kushina another pair were making sure that her kids didn't try to attack either. One was standing by Naruto incase he too tried anything.

-Some stuff happens-

Sarutobi looked at the blond boy in front of him "why exactly did you do that, Naruto?" showing true concern.

"I wanted to give them a show, a little gleam of hope, that they could have me back." Said Naruto with out single sound of regret in his voice "I know now who I can trust and who I can't, and they as sure as hell aren't people I trust."

**If any one wants to use this scene or something go a head, just tell me so I can read your story. I can't get it out of my head but I have no real story for it, so I decided to post it.**


	25. Chapter 25

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for a while now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(My story, The Unforgotten Chronicles is all about fights, not sure about lemon scenes but still its bull… with what's going on.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Monkeygun99

Gazz Uzumaki


End file.
